La voz que solo yo escucho
by Itsuko-chan
Summary: Sakuno es una escritora muda, contratada para el guion de una pelicula que tiene como actor a Ryoma,quien sabe que puede ocurrir cuando se pasa tanto tiempo juntos, aki hay de todo un poco.:AU:.full RyuSaku!9no CAP UP
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es un fic fuera de lo normal, es un super-univero alterno.**

**Espero que les guste muuuuuchoooo pero muchoo, xq de verdad me inspire al escribirlo x3**

**aki va:**

_**La voz que solo yo escucho **_

_Realidad:_

_El ambiente era tenso, ella no hablaba y el... tampoco, por así decirlo. Cada uno de ellos temerosos por dar el primer paso. Hasta que por fin ella se llenó de valor y tomó el lapicero que colgaba del bolsillo de la chaqueta del chico y una de las servilletas del café._

"_¿quieres saber como me sucedió?"-escribió en una limpia letra cursiva._

"_la verdad es que desearía saberlo, pero no estoy muy seguro"-dijo Ryoma leyendo lo que acababa de escribir Sakuno._

**Muchos años antes**

Sakuno despertaba con el inquietante sonido del reloj despertador el cual salio disparado de la mesa de noche de la adolescente niña hasta caer al piso. Se levantó sin muchas ganas moviendo las delgadas sabanas de verano siguiendo la rutina de toda mañana escolar. Cepillarse, peinarse, lavarse y cambiarse, según ella la _regla de las 4 "arses". _Al terminar de cumplir los 4 componentes de la regla para levantarse bajo las escaleras entre saltos dirigiéndose a la cocina donde su abuela se servia un cargado café de desayuno. Sakuno sonrió abriendo el refrigerador sacando un par de huevos y leche.

"si no fuera por mi no se como sobrevivirías con solo un café"– dijo Sakuno sonriendo después de unos minutos en los cuales había preparado unas tortillas para ambas.

"lo se"-admitió la abuela Ryusaki devolviéndole la misma sonrisa a su nieta-"Ahora que mencionas eso me gustaría que me hagas un favor"-dijo su abuela poniendo una expresión de dolor.

"mmm... esta bien"-acepto sakuno después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

"hoy tengo que reunirme con los chicos del club y no tendré tiempo para ir al banco a pagar algunas cuentas"-dijo la abuela temerosa de terminar la oración-"¿podrías... hacerlo por mi?

"no te preocupes no es ningún problema además ya lo acepte desde el principio".

-----------------------

La verdad es que no continuaría recordando la causa de su accidente y el cambio que había logrado dar a su vida ya que solo le causaba sufrimiento.

Tal como lo había dicho su abuela Sakuno había ido obedientemente al banco acompañada de su mejor amiga Tomoka quien si bien recordaba había dejado la idea de mirar los partidos de los tenistas del seigaku para acompañarla en su pequeña pero con un importante cambio en la vida de su amiga sakuno.

Entraron al no tan lleno edificio de regreso de la escuela y se pararon en una pequeña fila de personas que esperaban su turno para ser atendidos.

Ya solo faltaban dos personas y por fin serian atendidas.

Cuando de repente unas personas entraron con las caras tapadas y pistolas en mano.

La mente de sakuno se puso en blanco y luego pequeños trozos de recuerdo venían a ella de una rápida manera cuando intentaba recordar el suceso.

Tomoka le tomaba de la mano fuertemente asustada.

_Imagen en blanco_

Alguien la jalaba hacia si y le apuntaba en la garganta con una pistola

_Imagen blanca_

Se encontraba afuera del edificio aun siendo apuntada con la pistola y su amiga de la misma manera y unos carros de policías con ese sonido que le taladraba el oído y los nervios de la chica.

_Todo negro_

Sakuno se encontraba tirada en el piso derramando mucha sangre por su boca y su cuello, su amiga tomoka al lado gritando, maldiciendo... y llorando con pesar.

_Ahora todo borroso_, y no, no era la falla de su memoria estaba llorando a mares con miedo reflejado en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a convulsionar.

_De nuevo blanco_ y las palabras de Tomoka que resonaban en su mente y en la ambulancia que las trasladaban al hospital.

"_sa-sa-kuno... no mueras por favor"_-es lo que gritaba tomoka a todo pulmón.

-----------------------

Sentía como todos sus nervios comenzaban a funcionar justo cuando abrió los ojos con dificultad debido a la luz. Desorientada giro la cabeza varias veces, encontrándose rodeada de blancas cortinas, paredes blancas, un suelo blanco, una blanca cama con blancas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, ...y...blancas...vendas, su mano comenzó a temblar con miedo mientras poco a poco tocaba su vendado cuello aun se lograba ver una débil mancha de sangre en las vendas. Pero el único pensamiento que tenía en ese momento que ocupaba su miedo era: _¿Dónde estaba?_

Y la verdad es que la respuesta le daba miedo y repetía en su cabeza intentando convencerse que no se encontraba en un hospital.

"Perdón señorita pero ella aun no despierta"-dijo una amble voz al otro lado de las cortinas.

"eh... no importa solo quiero verla"-dijo una voz conocida para sakuno. Las cortinas fueron movidas a un lado y se encontró con un largo cabello castaño que caía muy cerca de ella. La visitante al notar que sakuno tenía los ojos abiertos hecho a llorar.

"e-esss...ta de-despierta"-dijo con una voz temblorosa y la nariz roja.

"tomoka no llores"-intento consolar a su amiga pero para su sorpresa ningún sonido salio de su boca-"no llores"-intento hablar de nuevo pero volvió a pasar lo mismo que al principio ningún sonido fue producido y Tomoka aun lloraba, entonces Sakuno poso una de sus manos en el cabello de tomoka que aun lloraba en su regazo, y al darse cuenta sintió como una tibia lagrima surcaba su rostro para dar rienda suelta al llanto que siguió después de eso. Todo acababa de cambiar para ella y lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

-----------------------

Tal vez sea obvio decirlo ahora pero Sakuno había perdido el habla en ese momento y aun para algunas personas le era difícil pensar en esas cosas.

**Muchos años después.**

Lograba escuchar el sonido de miles de tacos siguiéndolo por su recorrido y le parecía asombroso el hecho que aun tuvieran fuerzas para gritar su nombre después de horas.

Como cualquier otra gran estrella japonesa, Ryoma Echizen le parecía de lo mas normal pero fastidioso el ser acosado por miles de mujeres (y una que otra vez por hombres o)

Ellas no lograban verlo ya que estaban detrás de él, pero su ceño fruncido podía ganar premios, movió su gorra para así tapar su enojo.

Su rostro se ilumino al ver la gran puerta de salida que había en el lujoso edificio y también pudo ver la luz de la esperanza al ver su vehiculo esperándolo, por así decirlo, frente a el.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras busco en sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser las llaves del auto.

Cuando por fin sus fans lo alcanzaban el convertible negro se alejaba de ellas a 100 k/h en un área de 60 k/h máximo.

"¡Te amamos Echizen!"-gritaron con unas sonoras voces agudas. Para después hablar entre ellas de lo guapo que les parecía el actor de pantalla chica, y entre las más informadas de su, tal vez, próximo salto a las pantallas grandes y de lo entusiasmadas que se ponían al pensar en ello.

-----------------------

Eran las nueve de la mañana, del primer día de la semana, y una mujer de medio ondulado cabello se levantaba y a pesar de su mala memoria inconcientemente siguió _la regla de los 4 arse_, cuando cumplía uno de ellos, cambiarse, miro su closet con desaprobación, su ropa no era nada llamativa, era de un estilo entre medio serio y reservado, busco entre sus cajones algo _sport _y cómodo, y encontró un pantalón negro de un material parecido a la franela que se ajustaba a su caderas y por lo demás era flojo, y un polo manga larga de color gris, se puso las medias y también sus zapatillas, dio unos pequeños saltitos sintiendo la comodidad de no usar los tacos altos y siguió sus actividades.

Al peinarse hizo lo que normalmente haría para trabajar y para que su pelo no le fastidiara lo amarraba en una cola alta que terminaba en un pequeño rulo bien formado. Cuando ya estaba por salir tomo unos finos lentes de lectura y se los puso sobre el pelo arreglando bien su flequillo se miro por última vez al espejo y salio del apartamento, camino hasta el ascensor presiono el botón moviendo el pie con impaciencia.

"_Tal vez esto tome tiempo"_-pensó ahora moviendo los dedos sobre su pantalón.

-----------------------

Un convertible negro atravesaba la ciudad con rapidez, cuando su recorrido fue detenido por el sonar del celular del conductor, el muchacho aminoro la velocidad y respondió sin mirar el nombre del que llamaba.

"¿si? Habla echizen"-dijo mientras poco a poco paraba el auto frente a la calle llenas de tiendas.

"¿Echizen? Soy Tezuka?-dijo una voz grave al otro lado, mucho mas madura que la del joven que contestaba.

"Ohh Tezuka-sempai ¿que sucede?"-pregunto mientras miraba la pastelería que se encontraba justo frente a el a través de las lunas polarizadas.

"ahora estoy en una reunión pero ¿crees que después podamos vernos?"-dijo el hombre esta vez susurrando las palabras.

"¿Dónde estas?"-pregunto Ryoma mostrando interés en las palabras de su sempai.

"en el estudio 12"

"estoy cerca de allí, entonces te veo en el café. Hasta entonces"-dijo Ryoma prendiendo el carro que había apagado minutos antes, dando vuelta en "u" quemando las llantas sobre la brea por la velocidad dejando marcas de su impecable auto en la pista.

Fue bajando el volumen de la música cuando noto que el edificio no estaba tan lejos. No era muy difícil encontrarlo, había grandes imágenes de los programas que producían y de sus actores más ilustres y famosos colgando sobre las, de un color verde olivo, paredes. Era casi obvio que su sempai tenia que estar entre ellas; se trataba de la reciente producción con Tezuka-sempai, la película se estrenaría en pocos días y en la imagen se veía la foto característica de la película en la cual Tezuka cogía del mentón a una chica a cinco centímetros de distancia, ella cerraba los ojos al parecer esperando un beso, y el miraba de reojo a la cámara con picardía, eran casi incontables las veces que había encontrado a algunos grupos de chicas admirando la foto y en raras ocasiones con algunas cámaras.

Dejó el carro frente al edificio y entro al lugar mientras se ponía la gorra que normalmente utilizaba para que nadie descubriera su identidad (además de que le quedaba muy bien)

Camino casi con los ojos cerrados, conocía ese lugar como si fuera su casa (diría _la palma de su mano _pero la verdad es que yo no conozco la mía de tal forma xD). En la entrada se encontraba tres pequeños grupos de muebles con una recepción en el medio de cada uno de ellos, detrás estaba la gran escalera, para las personas que subían pocos pisos o de emergencia, era grande y seis personas alcanzarían en un mismo escalón, al lado izquierdo se encontraban los ascensores, que era a donde iba Ryoma. Se encontraría con Tezuka-sempai en el café del estudio, que estaba en el octavo piso, pero cuando se encontró a una buena distancia del ascensor noto que había una gran hoja pegada en el.

"**En reparaciones"**

"...diablos"-susurro Ryoma. Ahora debía subir ocho pisos por la escalera, es decir con su buen físico no era ningún problema, pero después era una estrella vaga, que solo hacia ejercicios por su carrera. Dejo escapar un poco de su felicidad en un pequeño y disimulado suspiro mientras se dirigía a la gran escalera.

-----------------------

"Buenos días"-saludó Oishi abriendo la puerta de su apartamento a su aprendiz que sonreía al verlo aun en pijama, nada presentable.

Sakuno hizo una pequeña reverencia y entro al lugar dirigiéndose de frente a la cocina mientras el hombre se dirigía al baño, no sin antes cerrar la puerta claro.

Minutos después Oishi volvió a la cocina ya presentable sentándose en la pequeña mesa redonda, esperando el delicioso desayuno que prepararía Sakuno.

La mujer tomo un pan y lo partió a la mitad, ese día había despertado sin mucho apetito.

"Debes comer, si no tu cerebro no funcionara bien"-dijo sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

"¿Qué haremos hoy?"-escribió Sakuno en una pequeña pizarra que le había regalado su amigo el cartero por una semana de amigos, al mirarla Ryusaki sonrió recordando el día.

"Pues obvio que escribiremos, y yo haré algunas cuentas"-dijo Syuichiroh.

Después de terminar el desayuno se dirigieron al pequeño estudio de trabajo, Oishi trabajaba en su computadora con su gran escritorio y esa cómoda silla, siempre decía que se inspiraba al estar allí. Por su parte Sakuno se sentaba o se echaba en el sofá de al lado con su laptop sobre sus piernas siempre pendiente de su sensei.

Oishi era un famoso escritor de novelas y también de guiones de series y/o películas. Sakuno todavía recordado la primera vez que lo vio. Después de perder la voz, Sakuno había pensado seriamente en dejar los estudios, después de todo no estaba segura a que se dedicaría años después. Fue por esos días que Oishi llego al colegio a dar una pequeña charla sobre el trabajo de un escritor, ya desde entonces, a pesar de su edad, era muy famoso, su primera obra batió records de ventas la primera semana, ni hablar de sus demás publicaciones. Fue en ese momento que Sakuno descubrió que esa carrera podría salvarla de una vida de mantenida.

Y ahora después de años estaba ella como la pupila del renombrado escritor.

Fue hace dos años que Sakuno había escrito un libro de fabulas, la cual fue todo un éxito, gracias a eso fue bien recibida por varios editores, y al notar que a partir de ese momento necesitaría ayuda y una buena preparación para poder mantener su carrera acudió a la persona que la había inspirado.

Sakuno abría su archivo mientras releía los últimos párrafos cuando el timbre sonó.

Sakuno sonrió, y miro su reloj, eran las 11 a.m. hora en la que llegaba su amigo, se levanto del lugar dejando su laptop con cuidado sobre el sofá y miro de reojo a Oishi quien a pesar de disimularlo muy bien Sakuno lo había notado.

Syuichiroh-sensei se había movido cinco centímetros de su asiento, mientras su frente sudaba de nervios, y la música del teclado al chocar con sus dedos paraba, no se necesitaba hacer silencio para escuchar los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban al pensar en la persona que estaba al otro lado de su puerta.

Los primeros días a Sakuno le pareció de los mas raro que le pasara eso a su maestro pero después de pequeños recuerdos la respuesta era simple, su jefe estaba enamorado.

"Sa-sakkkk...sakuno abre la puerta"-tartamudeaba Oishi fingiendo que no le importaba, la chica asintió la cabeza y camino a la puerta.

"Buenos días ¡Sakuno-chan!-gritaba un alegre chico abrazando a la pequeña. El cartero había llegado a la hora justa como siempre lo hacia.

"Buenos días Eiji-kun"-escribió Sakuno en una hojita. Eiji fue una muy buena persona desde el principio con ella, pero según sabia nunca había mantenido una conversación aceptable con su sensei, lo cual no ayudaba en lograr una relación de amigos, como comienzo.

-----------------------

Ryoma miro la escalera con felicidad, no había nadie en ella, y no sonreía por que fuera antisocial ¡no claro que no! Es que odiaba tanto que las personas se acercaran a el por ser famosos y no por su personalidad.

Pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver a una chica de castaños cabellos con una cola que terminaba en rulo volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"no puede ser... que me haya perdido"-pensó Sakuno cabizbaja cuando a la distancia diviso a un hombre en jeans con gorrita, no tenia la misma apariencia que los demás que vestían en elegantes ternos.-"tal vez el me pueda ayudar"-pensó mientras se acercaba a el.

Ryoma noto como la chica había cambiado su mirada a una decidida y se acercaba a el con fuertes pasaos. Cuando noto que se encontraban en el mismo escalón sintió miedo de que se atreviera a hablarle así que subió uno mas, pero ella permaneció en el mismo lugar, cuando de repente sintió como una mano jalaba su manga con delicadeza.

"¿uhmm...?"-musitó con fastidio mirándola.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la idea, pronto escribiré sobre los demas miembros del club y sobre el futuro que les he dado jaja**

**Por favor dejen reviews lo apreciaria mucho y los espero en el proximo cap.**


	2. El Contrato

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews :3 y tambien quiero dejar claro que esto es un RyuSaku ya que he puesto un poco de yaoi, pero devo decir que no me gusta mucho el yaoi xD (juju), así que siento decir que is alguien lee solo por un yaoi hoy no es su día jeje.**

**bueno no importa aqui ta mi segundo cap espero que les guste! **

_

* * *

_

_**La voz que solo yo escucho**_

_Ryoma notó como la chica había cambiado su mirada a una decidida y se acercaba a el con fuertes pasaos. Cuando noto que se encontraban en el mismo escalón sintió miedo de que se atreviera a hablarle así que subió uno más, pero ella permaneció en el mismo lugar, cuando de repente sintió como una mano jalaba su manga con delicadeza._

"_¿uhmm...?"-musitó con fastidio mirándola._

_**2do cap**_

_El contrato:_

Sakuno sonreía a Eiji con alegría mientras le ofreció un refresco antes de que se fuera.

"Sa...kuno, mmmme tengo que ir"-dijo Oishi carraspeando la garganta para fingir seguridad-"Volveré tarde así que si quieres puedes trabajar en tu casa"

Eiji los miraba expectantes mientras Sakuno escribía en su pizarra.

"¿Oishi-sempai?"-preguntó Eiji mirando al hombre que se ponía su chaqueta al otro lado del apartamento, quien al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por el sintió como si electricidad pasara por todo su cuerpo.

"¿sssi?"-dijo nervioso mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

"¡Buenos días!"-saludo tan sonriente como lo había hecho con Sakuno.

"yo me quedo en su casa no se preocupe mas tarde me voy"-levanto la pizarra Sakuno al ver que su sensei no decía nada.

"esta bien entonces me voy"-dijo el hombre pasando por el lado de Sakuno y de Eiji.

"Adiós"-se despidió Eiji del hombre sonriendo-"Sakuno me alegra que utilices la pizarra"-dijo Eiji, quien le había regalado la pizarra cuando Sakuno le dijo que no se sabia las letras mudas, y que si ella las utilizara no todos la entendería, también le dijo que era mejor utilizar una hoja, el día siguiente llego Eiji con su pequeña pizarra.

-----------------------

Sakuno estaba sentada en su sofá muy concentrada en cada una de las letras que oprimía, cuando el sonar del teléfono de Oishi comenzó a sonar, Sakuno lo ignoró hasta que la grabadora contesto.

"sakuno he conseguido una pequeña reunión con personas muy importantes que están interesados en ti"- dijo Oishi-"es en dentro de una hora en el estudio 12, en la sala de conferencias nº 5, por favor apuntalo, y nos encontramos allá, si lo has escuchado has un sonido con cualquier cosa por favor"-dijo

Sakuno corrió hacia el teléfono sin saber que hacer, hizo un aplauso que Oishi logro escuchar.

"Entonces nos vemos chao"-se despidió colgando el teléfono.

Sakuno salio corriendo del apartamento dirigiéndose a su casa para cambiarse a una ropa formal.

Peino su largo cabello, pero a pesar de los intentos siempre su cola terminaba en un rulo, la verdad es que no quedaba mal, pero cuando lo veía se preguntaba si ese era el resultado de tantos años utilizando trenzas.

Corrió hacia el ascensor, este se demoraba mucho ya que en el edificio de Sakuno vivían muchas personas y a esas horas salían. De todos los pisos las personas se subían al ascensor dirigiéndose a distintos pisos, y la aproximación de espera después de perderse uno era de diez minutos.

En cuanto salio de su casa noto que la puerta de un ascensor se abría y a las justas logro cerrar la puerta para salir corriendo antes que cerrara, por suerte había un hombre en el que al notar como la chica corría oprimió el botón para que no cerrara, Sakuno entro al lugar dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se apoyo en un de los espejos que habían en el lugar que reflejaban solo la mitad superior de ella.

"Tienes suerte"-dijo el hombre de su costado mirándola con cierta sonrisa-"dicen que no suelen pasar muy a menudo"-dijo el hombre. Sakuno solo lo miró, después de todo no podía hablar, así que solo se dedicaba a recuperar su respiración normal y mirarlo. Su rostro le parecía muy conocido, como si las gafas que llevará puestas fueran las más famosas de todo Japón, cuando su memoria se aclaro recordando al hombre sintió como se enrojecía de vergüenza, se trataba de un famoso director de películas japonesas y extranjeras.

"Parece ser que ya me reconoció después de todas las películas que he hecho hay un 73 de probabilidad que haya visto por lo menos una de ellas; y toda la propaganda que me hacen habría un..."-pensó Sadaharu Inui mirando de reojo a la mujer de su costado que lo miraba de una manera extrañamente embelesada.-"Gusto en conocerla"-se despidió bajando en el piso nº 3. Sakuno a las justas logró hacer un pequeña reverencia-"parece ser que la deje sin habla"-pensó caminando por el ancho pasillo.

Por su parte Sakuno se dedico a correr al estudio para poder llegar a la cita programada.

-----------------------

Ryoma permaneció mirando a la chica esperando a que dijera algo o que lo soltara. Sakuno lo miró nerviosa, entonces sacó un pequeño trozo de papel. Ryoma sintió como su cabello se erizaba al ver ese papel, tal vez le pediría un autógrafo, cosa que no quería.

"¿Quieres un autógrafo?"-pregunto con fastidio, Sakuno lo miro no muy segura de entender lo que le decía y al imaginar una extraña situación se sonrojó mucho, pero movió la hoja mostrando que estaba escrita.

"_estudio 12, sala de conferencia nº 5"_

"te... ¿te has perdido?"-pregunto avergonzado de lo que había dicho, había malinterpretado todo. La chica asintió recobrando poco a poco su tez blanca.

"Se encuentra en el tercer piso…e…cuando llegues allí ve por la derecha y busca en una de esas puertas"-después de decirle esto Ryoma siguió subiendo pero Sakuno, que ahora sonreía mucho, lo siguió. Repentinamente Ryoma sintió cómo alguien jalaba de su manga, y frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

"¿S…Si?"- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad. Sakuno rebuscó en su cartera y sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel y se lo dio a Ryoma, quien leyó solo una parte.

_Ryusaki Sakuno _

Era de color trigo y tenía las letras de color dorado, Ryoma se quedó mirando la tarjeta de presentación por unos segundos y luego lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sakuno por su parte lo siguió con rápidos saltos de los escalones.

"¡Sakuno!"-grito una voz masculina que se acercaba rápidamente.

Sakuno volteo y por alguna razón Ryoma también, al notarlo se sonrojo moviendo su gorra para disimular el momento de confusión, y siguió su camino con lentos pasos mirando de reojo a la "pareja".

"Tienes que apurarte si quieres llegar"-dijo Oishi jalando a Sakuno por las escaleras hasta que desaparecieron.

"tu celular esta sonando... y seguirá sonando si no contestas...CONTESTA EL MALDI..."-el celular de Ryoma sonaba de una manera fastidiosa, Ryoma lo cogió haciendo que dejara de sonar.

"¿tezuka-sempai?"-pregunto Ryoma después de ver el nombre.

"Lo siento Ryoma, mejor te vas, tengo que conocer a una chica en una pequeña cita"-dijo Tezuka con una pequeña risa después de lo último.

Ryoma miró extrañado el teléfono Tezuka no era de esa clase de personas pero eso no importaba-"Entonces me marcho, tienes suerte de que solo haya subido un piso"

"También lamento haberte llamado cuando el ascensor estaba malogrado"-dijo sonriendo por el otro lado-"Adiós"

-----------------------

**Una hora después**

Sakuno caminaba por la calle con felicidad al pensar que acababa de conseguir un contrato con el actor-productor Tezuka Kunimitsu, con solo pensarlo sentía como todo su ser se llenaba de algo que no sabia como expresar.

Busco su billetera en la cartera, Oishi le había dado un adelanto para que valla a celebrar sola, ya que el tenia cosas que hacer, así que Sakuno pensaba a que lugar ir con tanto dinero en sus manos.

De repente una voz fuerte, segura, segura y alegre le vino a la mente.

"Comeré sushi"-pensó decidida mientras comenzaba a caminar mas rápido.

-----------------------

Ryoma se había quedado en su auto pensando en que haría ahora, no tenia nada en mente por hacer ese día así que se dirigió a su casa.

Su casa no era muy grande después de todo el vivía solo, estaba muy acostumbrado a eso.

Aun recordaba cuando vivía en Estados Unidos, en un pequeño apartamento, cuando recibió su primera llamada para trabajar en una novela de un productor que lo había visto antes y decía que con esa apariencia tendría éxito y lo contrato, y al igual que ese tuvo 3 trabajos más antes de volver a Japón, donde por su fama en el extranjero consiguió trabajo fácilmente.

Poco a poco fue ganando mucho dinero para poder mantenerse y darse sus gustos, pero poco a poco quiso más, quería ser tan rico como su hermano: el reconocido cantante Ryoga.

Todas las personas alababan a su padre Naijirou, preguntándose como había educado a sus hijos para ser tan exitosos y el simplemente mostraba esa sonrisa pervertida diciendo "no tengo idea, deben ser lo genes".

Su viejo era un escritor (si lo se ahora quieren matarme) y había escrito una canción para que cantara su hijo (la cual llego al puerto nº 1) y una de las primeras novelas que protagonizó Ryoma en Japón.

Ahora estaba retirado y vivía un tranquilo pueblo con su madre y u sobrina quien los cuidaba.

Ryoma prendió el carro y también la radio mientras buscaba un lugar donde podría beber algún trago fuerte para calmar algunos pensamientos que le vinieron al recordar a su familia.

-----------------------

"¡Bienvenida a _el sushi de Kawamura_"-saludaron todos los meseros al escuchar la campana del restaurante para luego volver a sus trabajos.

"Señorita ¿tiene reserva?"-pregunto un hombre antes de que Sakuno pudiera bajar las escaleritas, Sakuno miro al hombre y sonrió con ternura-"Sa-sa-kkkuno"-dijo sonrojándose al descubrir de quien se trataba-"no te preocupes te daré un buen lugar en la barra"-dijo el hombre acompañándola-"Señor miré quien ha venido después de tiempo"-dijo el hombre haciendo que el chef volteara, Sakuno hizo una pequeña reverencia a taka-kun antes de sentarse.

"¡Sakuno! Me alegra que nos visitaras por fin... ehh... Hikaru-kun por favor llama a Momo-kun"-pidió Kawamura al recepcionista, mientras que este antes de irse hacía una pequeña reverencia con respeto. Segundos después llego el alegre muchacho con mucha emoción que no le fue fácil de ocultar.

"¡saku-chan!"-grito abrazando a la chica con fuerza.

Sakuno era una buena amiga de ellos dos y los conocía desde hace muchos años. Todo comenzó cuando Sakuno aun estaba escribiendo su primera historia, fue entonces cuando conoció a Momoshiro, vecino en el departamento en donde vivía antes ella. El le presentó a Kawamura diciendo que quería comenzar un negocio de sushi y quería algunos meseros. Sakuno no podía hablar pero como taka y momo decían, ella era muy linda así que recogía las cosas de las mesas, no era un trabajo muy bonito ni tampoco la paga era alta pero le servía para pagar algunas cuentas y lo agradecía mucho.

Poco a poco se fue volviendo muy famoso el lugar y cuando tuvieron que comprar otro local más grande Sakuno ya tenía suficiente dinero como para dejar ese trabajo, y una vez al mes cuando le pagaban iba allí como clienta especial.

El lugar había cambiado de una gran manera, antes el único cocinero era Kawamura, pero ahora las personas llamaban a sus cocineros para que les sirvieran su comida, ya que además de sushi servían comida japonesa y las personas disfrutaban viendo como los preparaba.

Los que no tenían tanto dinero para que un cocinero los atendiera personalmente se sentaban a la derecha y Kawamura les cocinaba.

En ese momento Sakuno miraba como taka preparaba comida rápidamente y se la daba a los meseros. Momoshiro se sentó a su costado.

"Saku-chan ¿Qué vas a pedir?"-preguntó entregándole la carta mientras Taka los miraba esperando la orden. Sakuno señalo en la hoja lo que deseaba.

"ese es mi especial sakuno¿Qué celebramos?"-dijo al notar que Sakuno escogía un caro plato.

"Mi contrato para el guión de una película :3"-escribió en una hoja muy sonriente, ambos muchachos la miraron con alegría.

"Después de todo te ha ido muy bien después de tu primera publicación¿no es así Saku-chan?"-dijo Momoshiro

"Entonces yo invito la bebida"-dijo Taka.

-----------------------

Sakuno salía de la tienda con una sonrisa de lado a lado, de verdad le ponía de buen humor ver a sus viejos amigos.

Pero mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa vio como un hombre salía corriendo chocando con ella. Sakuno cerro los ojos con fuerza por el dolor pero al abrirlos se encontró cara a cara con ese hombre, tenía unos ojos parecido a los de una serpiente, Sakuno se le quedo viendo mientras el se paraba haciendo un extraño sonido (Szhhh...), su mirada era dura pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos atrajo la atención de sakuno, el hombre salió corriendo sin decir nada ni pedir perdón mientras se arreglaba el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza.

Después de unos segundos de estar tirada en el piso se paró y siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada, caminando hacía un lugar más brillante ya que se encontraba frente a un oscuro callejón.

En uno de los grandes televisores de la calle decía la hora en números grandes, las nueve y cincuenta, Sakuno permaneció viendo el brillante objeto mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara de color y ella pudiera cruzar. Pro apenas puso un pie en la pista un elegante carro negro paso a toda velocidad tumbándola por segunda vez. Esta vez Sakuno si estaba molesta pero no podía gritar así que levanto el brazo con molestia¡que se había creído ese sujeto al pasar cuando no debía!

Esta vez se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia un lugar seguro, pero al subir uno de los escalones sintió como su pie se doblaba haciendo que cayera, con miedo volteo a ver como su taco se había desprendido del zapato, intentó caminar con eso pero solo le causó sufrimiento y dos dobladas de su tobillo, camino o mejor dicho se arrastró hasta llegar a uno de los asientos que había en la calle para esperar al bus.

"Justo ahora iba para allá... no aún queda tiempo para llegar... el todavía no me ha respondido así que ya veremos"-un hombre caminaba hablando por el celular hasta que noto la presencia de Sakuno quien se había quitado el zapato y eneros momentos lo examinaba con mucha molestia

"maldito zapato ¡como se te ocurre hacerme esto¡¿Sabes cuanto pague por ti?!"-pensaba Sakuno con el entrecejo fruncido.

"no hagas eso o se te marcara"-dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono y sentándose a su lado, Sakuno lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, estaba sin zapatos en mitad de la calle con la cara de molestia-"¿Qué sucedió?"-pregunto fuji-sempai a Sakuno, ella le enseño el zapato y sacó un papel y una hoja.

"se ha desprendido"-escribió.

"¡uhau! Tienes muy mala suerte"-dijo sonriendo con esa mirada de maldad-"tengo una idea, dame los dos zapatos"-le pidió mientras que Sakuno no muy segura le entregaba el que tenía en la mano.

El chico cogió el zapato y de repente su mirada cambió cuando cogía el zapato y lo desprendía por completo, por su parte las pupilas de Sakuno se dilataron por la sorpresa (después de todo era su zapato favorito y el mas caro) luego Fuji cogió el otro zapato que por desgracia Sakuno ya se lo había dado e hizo lo mismo, entonces ella sintió como ya no podía respirar y se moría.

Fuji noto la cara de Sakuno cuando le devolvió los zapatos parecía que no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó

"eran mi zapatos favorito"-escribió Sakuno

"ohh lo siento mucho... pruébatelos y camina"-dijo dándole los zapatos ahora planos.

Apenas sintió el peso de ella sobre los zapatos y el piso supo que no iba a ser nada fácil caminar hasta su casa (que quedaba a dos cuadras)

"no pensé que pasaría esto"-dijo en voz baja-"¿como puedo remediarlo??-preguntó apenado.

"podríamos cambiar de zapato"-escribió riendo.

"dudo que acepte"-dijo sonriendo de la misma manera.

"entonces cárgame"-siguió escribiendo.

"sabes que... creo que aun puedes caminar, lo siento te llevaría en carro pero no he venido en el, de vez en cuando es bueno caminar.

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, después de todo ella iba a todas partes a pie, no tenia ni una bicicleta.

"¿Qué tal Oishi hace tiempo que no nos vemos..."

Fuji-sempai era un critico y productor de películas, ellos se conocieron en uno de los estrenos que presentaban y al que habían invitado a Oishi, y para que ella aprendiera la llevo con el, sin saberlo tomo asiento en el medio de Oishi y Fuji, y vio como el último escribía en la oscuridad, se trataba de la crítica para la película, después de toda era el editor de una de las revistas con los mejores tabloides de Japón, de vez en cuando tenía reuniones con Oishi y una que otra vez veía a Sakuno.

Cuando por fin llegaron al gran edificio de Sakuno Fuji miro su reloj y salió corriendo abandonándola con los pies adoloridos.

-----------------------

Ryoma estaba tirado en el piso boca abajo con un vaso rota en su mano que sangraba con un poco de su bebida en el y los hielos que se derretían al lado.

FLASH BACK

Ryoma se encontraba echado sobre uno de sus lujosos sofás de cuero negro, donde descansaba con tranquilidad, su camisa estaba media abierta y sobre el pecho desnudo del chico descansaba un vaso con whisky y algunos hielos.

A decir verdad disfrutaba el frío que le proporcionaba el vaso. Al levantarlo para tomar un sorbo dejo a la vista sus bien formados músculos enrojecidos por el frío.

Dejo el vaso a su lado izquierdo apoyándolo sobre el mueble para que no se cayera.

Poco a poco sintió como descansaba su cuerpo y respiraba con tranquilidad y cerraba los ojos mientras sentía que deseaba dormir.

"Hoy a las 10 es el estreno de tu sempai ¿quieres ir?... te esperaré allí"-resonaba la voz de Fuji en la cabeza de Ryoma como un fastidioso insecto.

Pero cuando comenzó a procesar las palabras se dio cuenta que tal vez ya estaba tarde y se levanto de una sola.

"¡el estreno era a las diez!"-pensó pero perdió el equilibrio ya que estaba sobre el sofá y el rápido movimiento de levantarse provocó su caída.

Lo primero en tocar el suelo fue el vaso, que por alguna extraña razón incomprensible su mano se negó en soltarlo y uno de los pequeños pedazos de vidrio provoco una herida en su dedo pulgar que comenzó a sangrar y manchó las blancas lozas de la casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora si podía decir que no le agradaba el frío contacto de sus labios con el frío suelo, ignorando la herida miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

Los plateados y refinados palitos señalaban las 9 y 40. Sin muchas ganas se levanto dejando aún el desastre del vaso y su contenido sobre el suelo como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

Solo le costó cinco minutos para cambiarse, después de todo le gustaba como le quedaba la camisa media abierta, y unos tres minutos más para desinfectarse la herida y ponerle una curita.

Un minuto después el convertible negro de Ryoma cruzaba cada uno de los semáforos con muy buena suerte ya que ninguno lo había parado. Solo faltaban tres semáforos mas, según calculaba, y ya llegaba al cine, cuando de repente uno cambió de color.

"ohh no nada me parará"-susurro acelerando aún más cuando notó en cámara lenta como una mujer cruzaba la calle y por la velocidad en la hizo que cayera sobre la pista. También vio por el espejo retrovisor su cola se levantaba durante unos segundos viendo el pequeño rulo en el que terminaba, entonces notó que la mujer le era extrañamente conocida, y buscó a tientas en su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta color trigo, y sonrió son descaro.

-----------------------

Tres apuestos hombres salían del cine después del estreno de la recién filmada película de Tezuka. Como cada uno de ellos tenía una muy bien construida fama eran perseguidos por unos reporteros, esperando por una noticia picante que contar en sus diarios el siguiente día.

"deberíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo"-dijo Fuji mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

"Yo conozco un lugar solo tengo que hacer una llamada"- dijo Tezuka-"Fuji tu no has traído tu carro ¿cierto?"

"no"

"entonces yo te llevo"- se ofreció Ryoma abriendo la puerta de su carro.

"entonces me siguen"-dijo Tezuka mientras prendía su carro y salía del lugar.

Por su parte Ryoma y Fuji recién subían

"Ryoma Tezuka y yo queremos hacerte una propuesta"-dijo Fuji mientras Ryoma no despegaba la mirada del carro de Tezuka.

"¿qué clase de propuesta?"- preguntó con una voz grave.

"Pues veras, una amigo mió tiene una pupila muy interesante y quiero que trabajen juntos en una película, Tezuka ya la conoció y ha firmado un contrato con ella solo falta que tu nos des tu apoyo"-dijo Fuji

"¿acaso es una actriz?"-preguntó

"No, mas bien una guionista se llama Ryusaki Sakuno, si no estas seguro de lo que te digo, deberías conocerla, te hará cambiar de opinión. Ella vive en los condominios del centro"

"Fuji creo que ya no voy con ustedes"-dijo Echizen tocando la bocina a Tezuka para que parara, mientras salía del carro y acompañaba al hombre al otro lado.

"¿Qué sucede Echizen?"-preguntó Tezuka al ver como hacía que Fuji entrara a su carro.

"Tengo cosas que hacer"-dijo por la ventana-"Fuji ¿me podrías decir donde vive exactamente esa mujer?"

-----------------------

Sakuno se había quedado dormida mientras escribía sobre un librito que ahora estaba babeado xD, cuando su timbre sonó despertándola de una dolorosa siesta mientras se levantaba del sofá arreglándose el pequeño short de su pijama.

Se tallo los ojos con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra levantaba la tirita de su polo, entonces abrió la puerta para encontrarse con unos grandes y claros ojos ámbar que miraban una pequeña tarjeta color trigo.

"Así que aquí vivías Ryusaki"-dijo el hombre que estaba apoyado sobre la pared.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**ay! estoy tan emocionada por que en mi imaginación Ryoma es precioso (imaginense una carita babeando jeje)**

**etto el hecho de que Naijirou sea un escritor es de mucha importancia (aun que no se lo imajinen de esa manera) y cada uno de ellos**

**quiero agradecer a Reika Namino por ayudarme a sudir cada uno de los caps y que con paciencia me lo repita cuchicientas veces a pesar de que aun asi sigo sin entiendoer xP jeje.y no te vuelvas loca xibola te voy a dedicar l proximo cap.**

**Dejenme reviews onegai!!**

**bye bye.**


	3. Nosotros¿Juntos?

**Ulas!! aqui está mi 3er cap, spero que les gust y que dejen reviews para animarme juju**

**tal como había dicho este cap, se lo dedico a:**

**Reika Namino**

**

* * *

**

**LaVoQSYE**

(la voz que solo yo escucho)

_Sakuno se había quedado dormida mientras escribía sobre un librito que ahora estaba babeado xD, cuando su timbre sonó despertándola de una dolorosa siesta mientras se levantaba del sofá arreglándose el pequeño short de su pijama._

_Se tallo los ojos con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra levantaba la tirita de su polo, entonces abrió la puerta para encontrarse con unos grandes y claros ojos ámbar que miraban una pequeña tarjeta color trigo._

"_Así que aquí vivías Ryusaki"-dijo el hombre que estaba apoyado sobre la pared._

**3er cap:**

_Nosotros... ¿juntos?_

_Querido Diario:_

_No se que decir hoy ha sido un día muy raro, como cualquier otro día, fui a trabajar a la casa de Oishi-sempai, pero el salió como a medio día y yo me quede en la casa._

_Luego recibí una llamada de mi sensei y dijo que había organizado una pequeña reunión para mí, podría decir que me emocioné mucho y salí corriendo hacia allá._

_En el ascensor me encontré con un famoso director de cine llamado Inui Sadaharu, me encantan sus películas y estaba tan nerviosa que no pude hacer nada excepto sonrojarme, siempre me pasa eso cuando alguien me habla, en especial cuando es hombre y conocido._

_Cuando llegue al edificio, apenas subí un piso noté que no sabía en que piso era la reunión ¡y que era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar (el estudio 12)!_

_Por poco y entro en pánico pero cuando estaba dispuesta a bajar de nuevo al primer piso encontré a un chico en las escaleras, entonces se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda pero cuando nos encontrábamos en el mismo escalón el siguió de frente y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue jalar de su manga, el me miró raro y me preguntó si quería un autógrafo, ahora que me pongo a pensar hasta ahora no entiendo bien, al final me ayudó y le di mi tarjeta de presentación por si acaso nos volvemos a encontrar, después Oishi me llevó corriendo al lugar ya que estaba casi tarde, allí conocí a otro famoso productor-actor, Tezuka-sempai, el era muy agradable y serio me dijo que yo era una persona muy interesante y que le gustaría que trabajáramos juntos en una película y conseguí **¡un contrato!** _

_Oishi me dio dinero para que celebrará ese día ya que el no podía venir conmigo, después de pensar bien a donde podía ir fui donde Kawamura a comer un buen sushi._

_Allí me encontré con Momoshiro y me contó sobre sus estudios en derecho y que solo le faltaba un año para terminar, me alegro mucho por el, es decir, el siempre quiso ser un abogado y por fin su sueño se hará realidad._

_Cuando salía del restaurante un hombre tropezó conmigo y me dolió mucho pero al encontrarme con su mirada sentí un gran interés en él, y me he inspirado mucho para continuar con mi historia._

_Después cuando cruzaba la pista casi me atropella un carro negro, creo que esas dos caídas fueron las causas de que mi taco se rompiera. Estoy tan triste ya que era mi zapato favorito, Fuji-sempai me encontró en mitad de ese problema, el es un amigo de mi sensei, es un crítico, dueño de una compañía de una revista con las mejores noticias del país y un productor cine con quien desearía trabajar alguna vez. El tomó mi zapato y rompió ambos tacos para después abandonarme en mitad del camino a mi apartamento ya que según el tenía una reunión con algunas personas, y ahora después de haber sufrido tanto en el camino a mi pequeña casa puedo descansar mis pobres pies y sentarme a escribir._

_Creo que eso es todo lo importante por hoy._

Sakuno escribía su diario con total concentración bajo la luz de su gran lámpara de la sala pero minutos después mientras pensaba en su historia se quedo dormida.

-------------------

Sakuno pestañó varias veces al mirar al apuesto hombre al frente suyo, cuando recordó la clase de ropa que llevaba puesta y se sonrojó rápidamente como un tomate.

"¿me invitas a pasar?"-preguntó con descaro entrando a la casa. Sakuno miró extasiada la espalda del chico mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo. Ryoma se detuvo al encontrarse frente a la sala era pequeña y tenía tres muebles, uno de ellos estaba volteado mirando de frente a la calle por la gran ventana y una alta lámpara alumbraba con una tenue luz amarilla el lugar.

Sakuno se sentó en uno de los muebles esperando que Ryoma entendiera la indirecta y se sentara mientras ella buscaba un lápiz y una hoja.

Echizen se sentó frente a ella mientras cruzaba las piernas (de una manera masculina)

"mucho gusto soy Echizen Ryoma"-se presentó mientras la mente de Sakuno se aclaraba y por fin recordaba la cara del chico abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero solo permaneció de esa manera-"escuché que estabas escribiendo un guión para un película y estaba interesado en leerla antes"-dijo moviendo un poco el cabello mientras Sakuno no despegaba la mirada de ese negro azabache que había sido tapado por una gorra la primera vez que lo conoció.

"Espera un momento ahora la traigo"-escribió en la hoja mientras dejaba al chico solo, Ryoma la miró mientras se retiraba veía sus no tan pronunciadas curvas y su delgada figura aparentaba ser muy joven pero un extraño presentimiento le decía que no se llevaban por muchos años.

Minutos después ella volvía con una papel blanco en sus manos el lo cogió mientras lo leía, hablaba de un hombre que moría y se convertía en un dios de la muerte que tomaba el alma de los vivos y que un día se enamoró de una de sus futuras presas, la historia estaba llena de fantasía y algunas escenas ficticias.

Ryoma permaneció mirando la hoja aunque ya había terminado de leerla al levantar la mirada se encontró con una hoja que la chica levantaba frente suyo.

"¿Quien eres?"-había escrito en unas grandes letras.

"Después de todo no sabes quien soy"-susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa un poco desilusionado del hecho de que no supiera de su existencia-"Soy el actor que han contramatado para tu película"-respondió con serenidad.

Tal vez por el estado somnoliento en el que se encontraba Sakuno no mostró mucha sorpresa al saberlo más tarde tendría tiempo para volverse loca.

"¿no crees que está historia sería mejor como un libro y no como un guión?"-dijo el chico dejando el resumen sobre la mesita del centro de la sala. Esta pregunta si sorprendió a Sakuno, es decir había permitido que entrara a su casa a la una de la madrugada sin decir su nombre hasta acomodarse¡pero que se atreva a cuestionar la calidad de su guión eso si no lo permitiría! Sakuno mostraba la desaprobación de sus palabras en el ceño fruncido que mostraba.

"la verdad es que no me lo imagino como película"-siguió con sus palabras hirientes-"antes de irme me podrías decir por que tu sofá está volteado"-dijo Ryoma un poco preocupado por el hecho.

"Es que me inspiro al ver a las personas pasar frente a mí pareciendo unas hormigas"-escribió en una hoja mientras se la entregaba y a la vez se levantaba para acompañarle a la salida.

-------------------

Sakuno miraba su reloj con preocupación, eran las once y diez y el aún no llegaba, miró de reojo a su sensei esperando ver alguna muestra de interés, pero le escribía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¿crees que le haya pasado algo a Eiji-kun?"-escribió Sakuno en un hoja mientras se la entregaba a Oishi.

"¿Eiji? Como esperas que sepa donde está el cartero"-dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del computador para luego fingir que nunca existió tal conversación.

Sakuno suspiró desilusionada y entonces tuvo una idea, abrió el buscador de la red en su maquina y escribió el nombre del chico que le había visitado en la mañana; aun recordaba como se había levantado en mitad de sus sueños al recordar las palabras del muchacho.

Primero buscó en la Web alguna pequeña biografía de él que le dijera cosas importantes, y por alguna extraña razón casi todas hablaban de su familia, parecía ser que estaba llena de personas famosas, pero solo dos nombres llamaron su atención, el del hermano mayor que era un cantante, Sakuno tenía algunas canciones de el gravadas y le pareció interesante el hecho de que trabajaría con un familiar suyo, el segundo nombre era el del padre, Naijirou, antes de que Sakuno se volviera una exitosa escritora ya había escuchado de ese hombre, desde pequeña había adorado sus obras y aún lo admiraba al pasar los años.

Luego comenzó a buscar imágenes de Echizen y le pareció interesante que tan fotogenito era en todas las fotos que había.

De repente la voz de su sensei la despertó de su ensueño mientras en un rápido movimiento cerraba la ventana.

"Sakuno ¿quieres que hablemos de tu guión?"-preguntó el hombre volteando para mirarla, Sakuno por su parte permanecía mirando el oscuro teclado mientras vagos recuerdos del encuentro con Echizen vinieron a ella, "es... el actor de mi película"-pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Oishi, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada color a miel con una extraña profundidad que le hacía sentir que penetraba hasta su alma.

Agrando la letra en su laptop enseñándosela a su sensei mientras salía corriendo del apartamento no quería perder tiempo.

"Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer"

-------------------

Tal vez estaba perdida en esa gran calle pero se negaba a aceptarlo y seguía caminando hacía la calle en donde estaban la mayoría de tiendas comerciales.

Un cartel hizo que Sakuno sonriera, había encontrado la tienda de videos, camino de frente hasta la caja, en donde un hombre leía una revista sin muchas ganas.

"¿tiene series en donde haya participado Echizen?"-escribió en una hoja entregándosela al señor.

"tengo dos"-dijo el hombre enseñándole las carátulas.

"déme ambas" –pidió Sakuno entregándole la hoja y el dinero.

-------------------

"No estoy muy convencido"-dijo Ryoma tomando su helado con ambas manos.

"Sabía que dirías eso, pero hay algo en ella que me atrae la atención"-respondió Tezuka moviendo su cargado café.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"-preguntó Ryoma limpiando su boca con la servilleta.

"¿quieres que mejore su historia no?"-dijo el hombre ahora con una extraña mirada malévola penetrante-"se me ha ocurrido algo"

-------------------

Sakuno derramó una lagrima para luego comenzar a llorar como una niñita, después de ver seis horas de una de las series de Echizen llena de drama Sakuno no logro contenerse más.

Ryoma había ganado el odio de Sakuno en esa serie; y ahora Sakuno quería aprovechar el hecho de que lo conociera para vengarse por el dolor de esa joven pareja aunque fuera solo una actuación, y ahora agradecía que Ryoma fuera el actor de su película ya que había conmovido a Sakuno, era muy buen actor a pesar de su exasperante actitud. En la serie que había visto Ryoma hizo de actor secundario, uno de los malos que hacía sufrir a los demás, en la segunda serie hizo de personaje principal, en donde le gustaba una chica que había viajado años atrás, Sakuno se había enamorado de la clase de hombre que era en esa actuación pero algo le decía que el no era así en la vida real, lo cual no la animaba mucho.

-------------------

Ryoma miraba una imagen que había encontrado en la red, una mujer con dos trencitas sonreía a la cámara entregándole un libro a un pequeño, según había leído en la parte inferior, el primer libro que había escrito fue para niños y fue muy conocido por las maravillosas escenas ficticias que habían.

"con razón"- susurro Ryoma tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua, guardando la imagen y poniéndola como fondo de su pantalla. Apagó la computadora mientras amarraba los cordones de sus zapatillas y salió del cuarto de estudio mientras corría a la salida de su casa.

Eran las siete de la noche y Ryoma disfrutaba salir a correr a esas horas para luego tener un fresco sueño.

"Tal vez debería decírselo yo"-pensó Ryoma sacándose la capucha.

Después de todo Tezuka le dijo que si quería que ella mejorara su estilo debía conocer a alguien más calificado y con una larga experiencia que no fuera Oishi al principio Ryoma no sabía que pensar ya que al único escritor que conocía, para su mala suerte, con esas habilidades, era su padre.

-------------------

Sakuno entró a la casa de Oishi dándole un bostezo de buenos días, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y unas pequeñas ojeras por desvelarse, Oishi no dijo nada solo sintió miedo de decirle cualquier cosa, después de todo cuando Sakuno no dormía lo necesario se ponía de mal humor y el no quería lidiar con esa doble personalidad.

"Sakuno hace algunos días estuve pensando en mudarme y he encontrado un buen lugar muy cerca de aquí ¿podrías ayudarme a empacar?"-dijo el hombre quien había sacado todos sus libros del librero y los había puesto en el suelo.

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

"entonces puedes ir a un lugar a recoger unas cajas que me van a regalar para guardar lo que no alcance"-pidió el chico agradeciendo que ese día Sakuno haya despertado sin ganas y no con enojo. Sakuno volvió a asentir con la cabeza sin ánimos y Oishi por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Qué sucedió¿Has llorado ayer y no has dormido?"-preguntó Oishi con cierta preocupación.

Sakuno no supo como reaccionar ante la pregunta y se sonrojó-"estuve viendo una novela"-escribió apenada sin querer mentir a su sempai con otros cuentos-"¿Dónde querías que fuera?"- escribió aún avergonzada queriendo cambiar de tema.

-------------------

Momoshiro estaba sentado en la barra de Kawamura examinando un pañuelo naranja con unos puntos blancos.

"¿Qué es eso?"-preguntó Taka

"Ayer mientras salía del trabajo escuché un extraño sonido parecido a el de una serpiente que se acercaba poco a poco y cuando me di cuenta alguien me había golpeado y me estaba rebuscando en los bolsillo, entonces yo le di una patada con ambas piernas y el hombre huyó. Lo único que dejó fue este pañuelo en el piso"-explicó Momo ahora guardando el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su negro pantalón. Por su parte Kawamura lo veía preocupado después de todo un ladrón rondaba cerca de su tienda.

-------------------

Sakuno caminaba con unos lentos pero extremadamente largos pasos, miraba a todos lados esperando no perderse como normalmente lo hacía cuando iba a lugares desconocidos para ella.

Era un lugar muy tranquilo como la calle en donde solía vivir, lleno de plantas y árboles, y cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse el lugar se llenaba de un color rojizo, pero ese día el cielo estaba lleno de grises nubes.

De repente Sakuno sintió un gran vació dentro de ella, allí estaba el parque al cual solía ir y se veía tan mal, marchito, y prácticamente sin plantas, una casa estaba en el centro del lugar y muchos niños, vestidos con grises harapos, jugaban llenos de arena.

La casa a la cual Oishi le había mandado a ir quedaba justo frente al parque, entonces tocó el timbre y una mujer con una suave mirada le abrió la puerta y enseguida la reconoció y le dijo que esperara un momento, Sakuno se sentó en cuclillas dándole la espalda a la casa mirando el viejo árbol que estaba plantado cerca de la casa de madera.

"uno, dos..."-contaba Sakuno en su mente todos los niños que corrían con alegría, un hombre los miraba sin mucho interés sentado sobre una gran piedra, al parecer vigilando que ninguno se escape, Sakuno permaneció mirándolo, ya lo había visto antes, esos ojos de serpiente no se olvidaban fácilmente.

-------------------

"¿Quién es?"-preguntó Oishi con muchas cosas en ambos brazos al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Nadie contestó así que Oishi dio por hecho que se trataba de Sakuno y abrió la puerta.

"Buenas tardes"-saludo un hombre de finos lentes.

"Tezuka..."-dijo Oishi al mirar al hombre que estaba parado frente a el con un paraguas en una de sus manos-"no había notado que estaba lloviendo"-dijo Oishi al ver como algunas gotas caían sobre la alfombra.

"pues es muy fuerte"-dijo Tezuka-"bueno no he venido por el clima, busco a Ryusaki"-dijo Tezuka.

"ella ha salido a recoger algo"-dijo Tezuka invitando a pasar al hombre.

"bueno entonces te lo diré rápido e iré a buscarla"-dijo Tezuka mientras entraban a la cocina.

"¿quieres te?"-ofreció amablemente.

"sí, por favor"

Tezuka miró durante algunos segundos como Oishi preparaba te para calentarlo un poco del frío.

"el proyecto de la película en donde Ryusaki será la guionista, ha sido una promesa para ella y para otra persona por nosotros dos, Fuji y yo. Verás, Fuji dice haber prometido trabajar algún día con Sakuno, entonces enseñó algunos de sus proyectos a interesados, por otro lado tengo un aprendiz que quiere trabajar en alguna película, ya que solo ha trabajado en series televisivas, y las mismas personas que leyeron las historias de Sakuno lo quieren en alguna película"-dijo Tezuka echando un poco de azúcar al te.

"¿a que quieres llegar?"

"Los productores quieren una película de ambos juntos, y el actor ha estado investigando sobre Sakuno, y no se siente satisfecho"

"¿Qué dices¿Estas tomando la palabra de un actor sobre la de un novelista?"-preguntó Oishi controlando su molestia.

"En realidad no, el actor es hijo del escritor Naijirou Echizen, y quiero que su padre conozca a Sakuno personalmente"-dijo Tezuka parando de vez en cuando para tomar el te.

"¿personalmente?"-preguntó Oishi intrigado.

"quiero que Sakuno vaya a su casa de campo"

-------------------

Sakuno hizo una reverencia a la señora cuando le entregó las cajas y caminó regreso a casa, pero apenas dio tres pasos comenzó a llover y se asustó al sentir las frías gotas sobre su cuerpo y las cajas de cartón. Entonces corrió a refugiarse bajo el viejo árbol del parque.

Los niños que habían estado jugando hicieron caso omiso a la lluvia, pero el hombre que estaba sentado sobre la roca los hizo entrar a la cabaña; cinco minutos después un niño salió con sumo cuidado.

"adentro"-ordeno el hombre mientras cubría al niño de la lluvia con su ahora empapado cuerpo.

Sakuno observó la escena con melancolía, recordaba cuando su padre salía corriendo detrás de ella con un paraguas para protegerla del agua mientras jugaba.

Pero el nostálgico momento que disfrutaba la mujer fue interrumpido por el sonar de la bocina de una motocicleta.

Un hombre se sacó el casco mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"¿te acuerdas de mi?"-preguntó sin ánimos, mientras el agua resbalaba sobre su chaqueta negra.

Sakuno asintió la cabeza, nunca olvidaría la cara de ese hombre después de horas frente al televisor viéndolo, pero a pesar de reconocer a Ryoma Sakuno llevaba una expresión de confusión.

"debes tener frío"-susurró quitándose la casaca, entregándosela a Sakuno, después de todo ella llevaba un polo manga corta que parecía no abrigar, y además como decían un poco de agua no le hacía daño a un hombre apuesto como él.-"me han mandado a recogerte y llevarte a la casa de mi sempai, Tezuka"-explico Ryoma, Sakuno ignoró no saber para que la llamaba un hombre como ese, pero aceptó que Ryoma la llevara en su moto.

Agradecía llevar casco, ya que sus dos colitas no se mojarían en el trayecto, y la casaca de Ryoma abrigaba bien, igualmente el agua no mojaba su torso en lo más mínimo y simplemente escurría.

Sakuno abrazaba a Ryoma por dos razones, la primera era por el miedo que sentía de estar en una moto, y la segunda por culpa, porque el polo de Ryoma estaba empapado y se pegaba a su cuerpo. Sakuno no quería que sufriera alguna enfermedad por su culpa, y cubría la espalda del chico.

Por unos segundos Ryoma maldijo, mentalmente, haberle entregado su chaqueta a Ryusaki, ya que ahora sentía mucho frió, pero apenas la moto comenzó a andar, sintió como la chica lo cubría dándole una calida sensación, a la cual sintió aversión, después de todo odiaba que alguna mujer le hiciera sentir cómodo, normalmente lo hacían por alguna intención secreta, aunque algo le decía que ella no lo hacía por cualquiera de esas razones.

Atravesaron la autopista rápidamente, hasta que cinco minutos después ya habían llegado a la casa de Tezuka.

Era muy bonita, era resguardada por una reja llena de plantas que se trepaban en ella, luego había un pequeño patio lleno de plantas y flores con una piscina que tenía un camino de mármol que traspasaba por el medio, y otros dos caminos a su derecha y a la izquierda. Después estaba la casa que era de un blanco color con tejas negras y una puerta de vidrio.

Sakuno y Ryoma entraron a la casa, que al parecer tenía calefacción y encontraron a Oishi y a Tezuka sentados en los mullidos muebles de la sala.

"¿Ryoma quieres que te preste ropa?"-pregunto Tezuka al ver al chico empapado.

"no me esperaba la lluvia"-explicó sacándose los zapatos y las medias empapadas dejándolas a un lado mientras caminaba fuera del lugar arrastrando los pies sobre la alfombra.

"Sakuno-san, toma asiento"-dijo Tezuka mientras ella se sentaba y se quitaba la chaqueta de Ryoma-"te preguntaras para que te he llamdo"-dijo Tezuka, y Sakuno asintió con la cabeza-"te tengo una propuesta"

-------------------

Ryoma entró al cuarto de Tezuka y abrió su gran closet buscando algo que fuera de su talla, o por lo menos cerca de ella.

Algunos minutos después, Ryoma llevaba puesto una cómoda ropa que podría hacerse pasar por pijama de invierno.

Las tres personas lo miraron mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakuno, la cual no se sentía muy cómoda al encontrase a su lado.

"ya los dos saben sobre el plan de Tezuka"-dijo Oishi.

"Así que ¿Qué dicen?"-terminó el otro.

"me niego"-dijo Ryoma-"es decir, no tengo ningún problema con que quiera conocer a mi padre, pero no entiendo porque tengo que ir yo con ella, odio esa casa de campo y no me agrada ir a visitar a mi familia"-dijo Ryoma, ya que desde pequeño, cuando recién había comenzado su carrera en Japón, pocas veces había sentido el apoyo de su padre.

"Ryoma, tu fuiste el que habló primero, Sakuno va a escribir mientras esté allí, y necesito de alguien que sepa sobre lo que deseamos, pero yo no pudo ir, porque estoy ocupado así que tu iras con ella"-dijo Tezuka.

"Ryoma si aceptas, podrán salir mañana y volver en una semana"-dijo Oishi, mientras Sakuno solo los miraba. No tenía ningún problema con ir a conocer a un gran escritor como Naijirou Echizen, y no sabía ni entendía porque Ryoma se negaba a ir a visitar a su padre.

-------------------

Sakuno movió las cortinas de su habitación, el día estaba más despejado que el anterior, pero eso no le confiaba que el día no empeorara.

Sakuno miró su armario, después de todo Echizen había aceptado acompañarla la casa de Naijirou, y la recogería en la tarde, el viaje duraría 6 horas y llegarían en la noche, así que debía llevar pijama, pero no sabía si haría calor o frío por allí...

Así siguió pensando Sakuno, hasta que termino llevando una gran variedad de ropa de diferentes temporadas.

Ese día no debía ir al apartamento de Oishi, pero a pesar de eso se despertó como normalmente lo hacía.

El día había sido muy aburrido así que decidió ir a pasear, y cuando estaba caminando por la calle, el bus llegó a la pequeña estación y a Sakuno le vino la idea de averiguar sobre que clase de lugar era la cabaña en medio del marchito parque que había visto el día pasado, así que corrió para subirse al bus.

-------------------

Ryoma no mostró mucha alegría al descubrir que aún seguía vivo el día siguiente.

Era muy tarde y ya no podría ir a desayunar en un buen lugar, así que bajó a la cocina para prepararse algo.

Ese día tendría que acompañar a la chica de un rulo, aún no lograba aprender bien su nombre, a la casa de su padre, para sorpresa de él su sempai había llamado allí antes de que él quisiera y ya los estaban esperando.

-------------------

Sakuno llegó al lugar en donde estaba la cabaña, había rastros de pisadas llenas de barro que se dirigían al lugar.

Sakuno tenía un pequeño cuaderno en sus manos y se acercó a una pequeña niña de al parecer 7 años.

"perdón ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?"-escribió y se lo enseño a la niña, quien miro el papel extrañada.

"¡Kao-chan! Una chica extraña busca una dirección"-gritó la chica (ahora imagínense un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Sakuno)

"Szhuuuuuuuuuuuuu"-un hombre se acercó a ella con una expresión que intimidaba. Sakuno le enseño el papel al hombre quien miró a la niña.

"Pensé que habías estado practicando como leer"-le dijo a la niña quien le sonrió al entender que se había equivocado.-"¿para que quieres saber?"-preguntó el hombre con ojos de serpiente.

"ya nos hemos visto antes"-escribió Sakuno

"no recuerdo haberte conocido alguna vez, y ¿Por qué no hablas?"-preguntó con un poco de fastidio.

"soy muda"-escribió Sakuno.

"¿alguien te hablo de este lugar? Nosotros no ayudamos a personas con problemas como tu, te has equivocado, estos son niños abandonados del antiguo vecindario de la abuela que vive aquí"-dijo el hombre, pero Sakuno no entendía

"no se a que te refieres, yo no buscó ayuda, solo quería saber porque habían tantos niños acá"-escribió Sakuno rápidamente

-------------------

Ryoma miró el gran edificio, y luego echó un rápido vistazo a una tarjeta que tenía en la mano.

Subió al ascensor y bajó en un piso, luego caminó buscando un número, cuando de repente un grupo de mujeres salió de una de las viviendas y se quedaron viéndolo.

"mira que chico tan guapo"-logró escuchar a una de las chicas.

"¡OHHH!"-gritó una de ellas-"es el chico de mi novela favorita"-dijo sin poder aguantar la emoción.

Por su parte Ryoma intentaba ignorarlas mientras tocaba el timbre de una casa.

"¿pero que crees que haría un chico como él por aquí? Tal vez te has equivocado"-dijo otra.

"¿estas lista?"-preguntó al ver que sakuno salía, tenía el pelo mojado y desordenado, de seguro acababa de bañarse y aún no había hecho las maletas, pero pronto sus dudas se aclararon cuando ella asintió con la cabeza y saco una gran maleta verde olivo de la casa y una bolsa de papel en la mano libre-"entonces nos podemos ir"

Sakuno y Ryoma se dirigieron al ascensor, y Sakuno sintió unas miradas de odio sobre ella.

"ese es el carro en el que iremos"-escribió Sakuno

"es mejor que la moto"-dijo Ryoma demostrándole por primera vez una sonrisa a Sakuno, aunque se tratara de una perversa.

Subieron al convertible, en donde solo alcanzaban dos personas.

Los primeros diez minutos Ryoma permaneció en silencio sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Sakuno miraba todo los lugares por donde pasaban, después de todo no solía salir.

"sabes"-dijo Ryoma moviendo el espejo para que pudiera ver a Sakuno-"intenta decirme algo moviendo la boca y yo intento adivinar que dices"-dijo Ryoma. Sakuno sonrió, tal vez si tenía suerte al llegar a la casa de sus padres Ryoma sería más agradable con ella.

"nos quedan menos de seis horas de viaje"-dijo Ryoma al ver como Sakuno movía sus labios-"Ohh eres bueno"-siguió y sakuno no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"son seis horas, aún queda mucho de que hablar"-pensó Sakuno con cierta alegría

_Continuara..._

* * *

**bueno espro que si tienen alguna duda me scriban, tambien si hay lgun problema (aunque me dula lo acepto)**

**el siguiente cap, es casi obvio que pasará, así que mientras aún no lo haya bajado les doy permiso para imaginarselo xD jaja**

**los espero en el siguiente cap BYE BYE**


	4. ¿Dónde está mi inspiración?

**Ulazz! aqui va otro cap, se que me he demorado, pero por fin lo he publicado, leanlo y dejan Reviews!!****

* * *

**

**LaVoQSYE**

"_sabes"-dijo Ryoma moviendo el espejo para que pudiera ver a Sakuno-"intenta decirme algo moviendo la boca y yo intento adivinar que dices"-dijo Ryoma. Sakuno sonrió, tal vez si tenía suerte al llegar a la casa de sus padres Ryoma sería más agradable con ella._

"_nos quedan menos de seis horas de viaje"-dijo Ryoma al ver como Sakuno movía sus labios-"Ohh eres bueno"-siguió y sakuno no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

"_son seis horas, aún queda mucho de que hablar"-pensó Sakuno_

**4to Cap:**

_¿Dónde está mi inspiración?_

Finalmente, después de dos horas de viaje, Sakuno se había rendido ante el cansancio y había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre la luna cerrada, las cuales eran golpeadas por un fuerte viento y algunas grandes gotas gordas de lluvia.

El parabrisa no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro y entre tantas cosas del medio en las cuales debía preocuparse Ryoma notó, que... no había gasolina en el vacío tanque.

Solo faltaba medio kilómetro y llegarían a la gasolinera más cercana.

Durante el pequeño trayecto Ryoma no dejaba de mirar si Sakuno permanecía dormida, es decir, era muy extraño que alguien durmiera con tanta paz en un carro, sin despertarse de vez en cuando o sufrir de algún dolor.

Al llegar al lugar, con mucha suerte sin tener que empujar el carro, Ryoma bajo para llenar el tanque, entonces Sakuno pudo notar cuando el motor se apagaba y la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba; poco a poco y sin muchas ganas abrió los ojos y miró su alrededor desubicada.

"¿Dónde estará Echizen?"-se preguntó mentalmente mientras recobraba la postura, entonces bajó del carro y sintió como el viento le golpeaba fuertemente, entonces se vio forzada a volver a entrar.

Cansada de jugar de una patética manera con sus pies un sonido que provenía de su estomago cambió su expresión.

"Ryusaki¿quieres algo para comer en el camino?"-preguntó Ryoma entrando al auto con unas sodas. Sakuno acepto con alegría la ponta de uva que le daba Ryoma y asintió con la cabeza-"entonces vamos a ver que hay"-dijo el chico bajando del carro y caminó delante de ella para que el viento no le golpeara fuertemente.

Entraron a la tienda, y no había muchas cosas que elegir, Sakuno cogió un paquete de galletas, y unos dulces entonces se fue donde Ryoma, quien buscaba algunas barras energéticas y galletas integrales, Sakuno miró con desaprobación, siempre había odiado esa clase de comida, después de todo ella era de contextura delgada y comía todo lo que quisiera y no engordaba, Ryoma sintió la mirada de la mujer posada sobre él.

"Es lo único que me permiten comer"-explico Ryoma sin ánimos-"no importa donde esté debo seguir las reglas, es lo que sucede cuando tu carrera depende de tu apariencia"-dijo el chico rebuscando en su, gruesa, billetera dinero.

Sakuno caminó detrás de él hasta llegar al carro, y por alguna extraña razón se sintió muy apenada, ya que según había notado con el tiempo su vida había sido muy fácil.

Momo, Kawamura, Oishi, sus amigos, todos habían comenzado con pequeños pasos, y habían sacrificado mucho de ellos hasta poder llegar a un buen lugar, Y a pesar de que ella sea muda, lo único que había hecho fue vivir con sus padres hasta publicar su primer libro y un poco del trabajo de mesera, pero eso era un trabajo de cualquier joven, a diferencia de otros ella no había ido a la universidad, y mientras tanto escribía, tal vez debería estar agradecida por todo, pero al pensarlo sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta, y eso... no se sentía nada bien.

"creo que he llegado a odiarme"-pensó mirando la autopista.

"¿vas a volver a dormir?"-preguntó Ryoma al notar que la chica volvía a poyar la cabeza sobre la ventana tal como lo había hecho antes. Pero cuando ella giro la cabeza para mirarlo, Ryoma vio con claridad como las lágrimas se amontonaban para salir Oo.

"Q...Q-¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó temeroso parqueando el carro cerca de los árboles que habían al lado. Solo pudo escuchar unos pequeños gemidos mientras ella escribía T-T.

"Lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas"-escribió mientras Ryoma miraba la pizarrita atentamente-"a veces me pasa"- escribió con cierto rubor esperando que Ryoma olvidara, para ella, vergonzoso momento.

A diferencia de Sakuno, Ryoma estaba muy preocupado, y su subconsciente le decía que era su culpa, _"pero... ¿por que lo sería?"_ se preguntaba desconcertado, Sakuno se secaba las lagrimas, y se dio un pequeño golpe contra la luna sin muchas ganas¿acaso se podía ser más entupida? Al parecer Ryoma se había preocupado y mucho, ya que no avanzaba nada mientras seguían estacionados.

"¿ya estas mejor?"-preguntó echándole un vistazo aunque ella no le digiera la mirada asintió con la cabeza.-"Entonces ya nos vamos"

_3 horas después_

Solo se lograba escuchar el sonar del motor, las llantas sobre la autopista y la tranquila respiración de ambos.

Durante el trayecto nadie había dicho nada, si se puede decir de esa manera ya que Sakuno no puede hablar, pero ni el sonar del lápiz rozando contra una hoja se logró escuchar, seguro que si uno escuchara los pensamientos del otro el ambiente sería mas relajado pero para desgracia ninguno de los dos tenía ese poder.

Sakuno ya no soportaba más, por lo menos al principio del viaje el le había dirigido la palabra y se habían divertido por unos cinco minutos pero ahora no ¡NO! Ni siquiera la miraba, talvez si volvía a llorar el pararía el carro y la miraría de frente a la cara, pero no sabía que problema tenía como para por lo menos preguntarle que si estaba cómoda ¡HA!

_40 minutos después_

Porque le era tan difícil dirigirle la palabra, tal vez era que por la culpa de esa chica ahora tendría que ver a su viejo, maldita sea, pensaba cada segundo cuando se ponía a pensar, y entonces la miró de reojo y comenzó a observarla detenida por segunda vez desde que se conocieron. Espera, acababa de recordar que esa mujer nunca había escuchado sobre él, entonces porque ahora el sabía tanto de ella porque por lo menos el había averiguado, de seguro que ella ni recordaba bien cual era su trabajo.

En medio del momento en que Sakuno se acercaba a Morfeo una imagen del chico que ahora se sentaba a su lado le vino a la mente, era de una de las novelas que había hecho, estaba cogiendo de la mano a una chica delicadamente, y de repente la cara y el cabello de la mujer se trasformaron en los rasgos de ¿ella¡Que! De repente Sakuno dio un salto sobre su asiento asustando a su acompañante, sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y se había alejado del respaldar con miedo acercando su rostro a la luna del carro.

"Cuidado"-dijo Ryoma empujándola hacia atrás con uno de sus brazos-"no vuelvas a hacer eso"-dijo dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

¡Si! Le había mirado y le había hablado, tal vez el confuso sueño le sirvió de algo.

----------------

"llegamos"-dijo estacionando el auto frente a una cerca de madera blanca. Sakuno pestañeo varias veces para que pudiera ver mejor.

Ya había anochecido y ambos estaban cansados, Ryoma había manejado todo el día sin descanso, y Sakuno no había pegado el ojo en ningún momento desde que compraron la comida, ya que cada vez que comenzaba a dormirse le venía una extraña imagen de ella y Ryoma, entones daba un pequeño salto sobre su asiento tal cual lo había hecho antes, esto fue empeorando, primero la mano, luego un abrazo, luego recostado sobre su regazo, y la peor de todas el beso.

Frunció el ceño con solo recordarlo y una mueca de miedo lo acompaño.

Bajaron del auto y apenas estuvieron uno al lado, como si sus estómagos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el sonido GRRR llenó sus oídos, con vergüenza se miraron el uno al otro, Sakuno sonrió apenada y Ryoma se ruborizo un poco.

"Ya vamos a comer adentro"-dijo Ryoma, al parecer hablándole a Sakuno, pero mirando a su estomago.

Podía apreciar a la distancia la luz de la rústica casa, las anaranjadas tejas combinaban muy bien con el impecable color blanco de las paredes y las ventanas de madera. Ryoma levantó el brazo sin ganas para tocar el timbre que resonó como campanas en el lugar.

Una mujer, de al parecer unos treintas años, abrió la puerta mirando a ambos jóvenes detenidamente como queriendo guardar la imagen.

"¡Ryoma!"-grito con alegría saltando sobre el chico, un hombre se asomó por la ventana al escuchar, al parecer a su esposa, gritar -"ha ce tiempo que no te veía"-dijo comenzando a derramar algunas lagrimas sobre el hombro de Echizen.

"Nanako es muy melancólica"-dijo el hombre de la ventana sonriendo con tranquilidad, para luego desaparecer.

"Por favor pasen"-dijo la mujer soltando al pobre chico que fue atacado sin prevenciones-"Perdón ¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó Nanako mirando a Sakuno quien giro la cabeza varias veces notando que no traía su bolsa en donde estaba su cuaderno, la pizarra y todo lo importante para comunicarse.

Sakuno movió la manga de Ryoma con delicadeza mientras el la miraba y notaba que no tenía como decirle a Nanako que era muda.

"Se llama Ryusaki Sakuno"-dijo Ryoma mientras la jalaba fuera de la casa dejando a Nanako en mitad de la salida de sus palabras, "_mucho gusto"_

"Pensé que habías sacado todas tu cosas"-dijo Ryoma abriendo la puerta para que pudiera sacalas. Sakuno levantó la bolsa de papel con alegría demostrándole que ya podían volver a la casa en donde Nanako y las demás personas los esperaban sentados en la mesa con la deliciosa cena por la cual los dos chicos producían saliva en grandes cantidades.

Un hombre estaba sentado en el extremo de la rectangular mesa cortando un pedazo de la jugosa carne que había preparado la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado sonriente de verlo comer de esa manera.

Nanjiroh levantó la cabeza al ver a los dos entrar en el comedor, Ryoma lo miraba con una expresión que no demostraba ningún sentimiento y Sakuno tenía la vista perdida en la hermosa casa, con el piso y el techo de madera y las paredes de un tenue y tranquilo amarillo con unas hojas pintadas sobre él como si el aire se las llevara, parecía ser lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y lo miraba olvidándose por completo de su hambre.

"Ryoma"-dijo su madre acercándose al chico y abrazándolo de la misma manera que había hecho su prima-"Me alegra que hayas vuelto"-dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Ryoma ¡hijo!"-dijo Nanjiroh dejando los cubiertos a un lado y sonriendo a su hijo, la voz del hombre despertó a Sakuno de su sueño y miró a Ryoma quien ahora era abrazado por su padre.

"Mucho gusto, tu eres la escritora que ha venido para aprender de mi esposo ¿verdad?"- preguntó la señora Echizen acercándose a Sakuno y sonriendo con ternura. Sakuno sonrió de la misma manera y asintió con la cabeza.

"Ohh, Ryoma has traído a una bella chica a la casa por segunda vez"-dijo Nanjiroh sonriendo de una forma pervertida, causando un poco de sonrojo y miedo en la pobre de Sakuno.

"Cállate viejo"-dijo Ryoma ignorando la vergüenza que le causaba las palabras de su padre-"me muero de hambre"

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron de par en para cuando su estomago hizo un sonido dejando a todos callados, entonces rápidamente su cara se torno de un rojo y todos sonrieron, hasta Ryoma pero de una forma más tranquila que los demás.

"por favor siéntense"-dijo la madre de Ryoma tomando asiento al lado de su esposo.

Minutos después Nanako bajó acompañada por su esposo y se sentaron frente a Ryoma y Sakuno.

"Ryoma ¿Cuántos años tienes?"-preguntó mirando al chico.

"Veinticuatro"-dijo el chico sin ánimos sin despegar la mirada de su plato.

"¿Y tu cuantos años tienes tú?"-preguntó de nuevo Nanako dirigiéndose a Sakuno, quien levantó la mirada no muy segura de cómo responder, entonces levanto dos dedos en cada mano.

"Ryusaki es muda"-dijo Ryoma al ver que Nanako intentaba entablar conversación con ella pero Sakuno no sabía como responder. Durante unos segundos permanecieron callados.

"¿veintidós?"- preguntó Nanjiroh, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

"Ryoma, cuéntanos algo"-dijo el esposo de Nanako-"Nosotros solo hemos venido para saludarte"

"no se que podría contar"

----------------

Ya habían terminado de comer y la madre de Ryoma les iba a enseñar las habitaciones.

"Aquí van a dormir"-dijo la madre de Ryoma abriendo la puerta de un cuarto.

"¿van?"-preguntó Ryoma no muy seguro de haber entendido las palabras de su madre.

"Es que nunca esperamos que tuviéramos visitas y solo nos queda esta cama y un futon"-explico la señora sonriendo con nerviosismo, Sakuno la miró no muy segura de entender, por su parte Ryoma le dirigió una rápida mirada para luego tirar su maleta al lado del futon.

_Minutos después _

Sakuno ya tenía puesta su pijama y se metió entre las sábanas de la cama sin saber aún como reaccionar ante la situación.

Ryoma estaba echado a unos centímetros del piso sobre el futon de color amarillo sin abrigarse con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos.

Sakuno tomó una de las almohadas y la abrazó con fuerza esperando poder dormirse de esa manera.

"Hasta mañana"- susurró Ryoma sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta y eso le hacía sentir mejor.

_En la mañana_

A pesar de que el anterior día fue nublado el cielo estaba despejado en la mañana, bueno en realidad Sakuno no sabía eso, ya que las cortinas blancas tapaban la vista pero se podía apreciar un tenue brillo amarillo.

Lograba escuchar unos débiles ronquidos muy cerca del suelo, y a pesar de eso había logrado dormir tranquilamente.

Se destapo mientras tanteaba con los pies en busca de sus pantuflas mientras se tallaba los pies cuando de repente sintió como le daba fuerte contra, al parecer, la cabeza de RYOMA.

"¡Auch! o "-gritó el chico levantándose adolorido con los ojos cerrados fuertemente por el dolor.

Tal vez, no mejor dicho había despertado a Ryoma con una patada. Sakuno se ruborizó rápidamente al ver como Ryoma se levantaba sin ánimos cogiéndose la cabeza con dolor.

Sakuno hizo una gran reverencia con vergüenza mientras el se le quedaba mirando, después de todo esa era la única manera en la que podía pedir perdón.

Minutos después en los cuales Sakuno y Ryoma se habían puesto una ropa normal y bajaban a desayunar.

La madre de Ryoma estaba preparando algunas cosas mientras que su esposo estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo una revista, Sakuno no pudo producir ningún sonido al ver que clase de cosas pervertidas veía.

"Viejo pervertido vamos a comer"-dijo Ryoma tirando la revista lejos de ellos y sentándose.

Ese día Sakuno tendría la mini-clase que le daría el padre de Ryoma pero con solo ver que clase de persona era ese hombre sentía miedo de permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado a solas.

Al terminar el desayuno Nanjiroh caminó hacia la sala.

"Dame el resumen de tu historia"-dijo el hombre sentándose en uno de los muebles.

Sakuno subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación en donde dormía, y rebuscando en la bolsa de papel que había llevado en sus manos sacando la pizarra y un plumón, aparte de la historia.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró en el camino con Ryoma, con la mirada le pudo hacer notar el miedo que sentía, el chico la observo callado con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión de confusión, entonces ella tomo el plumón y escribió en la pizarrita.

"Por favor, podrías acompañarme, es que"-escribió mientras Ryoma leía y ella dudaba un poco en continuar-"tu padre me da un poco de miedo"

Ryoma sonrió durante unos segundos, había escuchado esas palabras varias veces, aunque está era la primera vez que se las escribían y al leerlas se sentía más seguridad de parte de la chica, aunque algo le dijera que era todo lo contrario-"Está bien"-aceptó mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Sakuno le entregó la hoja al viejo pervertido quien miró como su hijo se sentaba frente a ellos.

"Te molesta si los acompaño"-dijo sin muchas ganas para luego guardar silencio y esperar a escuchar que diría su padre sobre la historia.

Minutos después de leer Nanjiroh había comenzado a hablar, es decir, a diferencia de Ryoma él era más amable al decir las críticas y Sakuno asentía con la cabeza mientras apuntaba los concejos.

La madre de Ryoma llegó con unos vasos con agua para los tres mientras sonreía al ver como Nanjiroh se emocionaba al hablar de sus historias y la forma en la que inspiraba, mientras Sakuno, con estrellas en los ojos, asentía.

_Horas después_

Sakuno estaba sentada frente al jardín de la casa de los Echizen balanceándose de atrás hacia delante con los pies mientras escribía en unas hojas sin descanso.

"¿Qué tal?"-preguntó un chico sentándose a su lado con un toque de aburrimiento.

Sakuno volteó asombrada al notar que el chico mostraba interés en ella o en lo que estaba haciendo. Con cierto rubor levantó el cuaderno para que él mirase.

"¿Puedo leerlo?"-preguntó mientras ella se lo entregaba sin problema. Ryoma leía con rapidez las cinco páginas.-"Has mejorado mucho a diferencia del primero"-dijo, como siempre, sin despegar la mirada de la hoja, Sakuno sonrió aliviada, la verdad es que le había asustado un poco el comentario que le daría Ryoma.

"¿Quieres conocer el pueblo? Después de todo no esperarás pasarte la semana encerrada en la casa"-dijo Ryoma sin muchas ganas, al parecer los dueños de la casa le habían obligado a buscar algo con que entretenerse.

Sakuno lo miró asombrada y se paró de una sola comenzando a caminar por el pequeño parque, Ryoma pronto la siguió.

"Hace años que no venía aquí, pero no creo que muchas cosas hayan cambiado"-dijo el chico mirando el lugar.

Las casa eran muy rústicas pero eso le daba un toque de naturaleza tranquila al lugar, aún no habían buenas pistas en el lugar y el suelo estaba lleno de tierra que con cada paso que daban se levantaba.

Las mujeres sonreían con picardía al mirar pasar a Ryoma.

"Hasta que por fin te atreves a mostrar tu cara por aquí"-gritó una mujer desde su ventana.

Ryoma con cierto desconcierto levanto la cabeza buscando a la responsable de tales palabras, pro la mujer ya había cerrado con fuerza la ventana de su casa.

Sakuno movió la manga del chico, quien aún la buscaba con la mirada.

"Ya se ha ido"-estaban escritas las palabras en la hoja.

"Me preguntó quien habrá sido"-susurró Ryoma siguiendo con el camino-"En este pueblo se dedican al comercio de flores"-dijo Ryoma a medida que avanzaban por el lugar.

Sakuno miró maravillada los diferentes tonos de colores que había de flores frente a las coloridas tiendas.

Apenada miró sus manos, no había traído con ella la billetera como para comprarse un ramo, suspiro resignada. Luego sintió la mirada del ojigato sobre ella pero al mirarlo el aire pasó entre ellos ¬¬.

"Ryoma-kun préstame dinero"-escribió en una hoja avergonzada, pero al mirar las hermosas flores sentía que no importaba como pero debía conseguirlas.

"Señora ¿a cuanto está el ramo?

"Mil yenes"-dijo la anciana mujer sonriendo, siempre había disfrutado ver la alegría de las mujeres al recibir flores como esas de sus amados.

"Déme dos" –dijo el chico sacando el dinero. Sakuno movió los brazos de un lado al otro.

"Yo solo quiero dos"-escribió en la tan conocida hojita de papel.

"los ramos son muy pequeños, aparte no hay ninguna diferencia en pagar por dos"-dijo el chico sin dirigirle la mirada-"Elige la que más te guste"

Sakuno señaló con la mano las flores que deseaba.

"Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja deberían aprovechar sus vacaciones bien"-dijo la vendedora sonriendo con amabilidad, haciendo de que Sakuno se sonrojara.

"Pero de que está hablando"-dijo Ryoma saliendo del lugar y siguiendo con el recorrido.

"¿Será que todas las personas que nos miran piensan lo misma?"-pensaba Sakuno aún sonrojada tapándose el rostro son las flores.

"Este es un lugar muy tranquilo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado con la taberna, los hombres normalmente se emborrachan y llegan a sus casa embriagados.

Sakuno caminó muy cerca de Ryoma mientras caminaban cerca del lugar, al parecer en la tarde no era muy peligroso pero no sabía como sería de noche.

Horas después Sakuno y Ryoma regresaban a la casa un poco cansados, a Sakuno no se le había quitado el color rojo de sus mejillas, ya que a cada lugar que iban los confundían como una pareja, y una que otra mujer miraba a Sakuno con rencor.

"Tadaima"-dijo Ryoma caminando hacia el comedor.

"Que bueno que llegan. Tu padre ya ha comido y yo también ¿pero quieren que los acompañe?"-preguntó la amable señora.

"Me da igual"-dijo Ryoma comiéndose de un rápido bocado la cena.

----------------

Sakuno estaba sentada encima de su cama con l pijama puesta, esa noche hacía mucho calor y la ventana estaba abierta, tenía puesto su conjunto de short y polo de tiritas ambos de color celeste.

De repente escuchó el sonido de la perilla moviendo y sintió un rápido escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta los pies, pero ¿Cuál es la razón de este extraño sentimiento que acababa de sentir seguido de la sacudida? Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado y de repente su rostro obtuvo una extraña calidez.

"¿Aún sigues despierta?"-preguntó Ryoma sin ganas, después de todo había permanecido más tiempo en la sala esperando que cuando entrara a la habitación la mujer ya estuviera dormida.

Sin esperar respuesta se hecho sobre su "cama" y minutos después ya se había rendido ante el cansancio.

La tranquila respiración de Ryoma parecía ser música para Sakuno quien miraba al precioso adonis que descansaba frente a ella y antes de notarlo ya estaba dormida con Ryoma dentro de sus sueños.

Algo debía aceptar y era que Ryoma después de todo parecía ser buena persona aunque un poco cerrada y talvez ¿tímida? En realidad no quería etiquetar a Ryoma por lo que había logrado notar esa tarde, algo dentro de ella quería conocerlo mucho más pero por otro lado una voz fastidiosa le decía que mejor no debía hacerlo.

----------------

El azul océano parecía ser tan hermoso a la distancia pero apenas Sakuno dio un paso dentro del agua sintió como la arrastraba hasta el fondo.

Desesperaba movía los pies y brazos en busca de aire pero por más que lo intentara parecía no dar resultado.

Pero al darse cuenta los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron de par en par pero todo estaba oscuro, parecía haber sido un sueño o talvez una pesadilla.

Al notar que el peso del objeto no la dejaba respirar se levantó de la cama de una sola y la almohada que oprimía su rostro salió volando lejos de su cama.

"Una almohada... casi me mata"-pensó mientras una silenciosa risa acompañó sus pensamientos.

Miró el piso antes de pararse, después del día anterior ya había aprendido el cuidado que debía tener al caminar en el lugar, pero con la sorpresa que mostró al ver al chico tirado bocabajo con la cara media tapada por sus brazos y... sin polo.

La noche anterior no había tenido compasión de sus sueños ya que Sakuno antes de ver el océano había recorrido la playa dos horas muriéndose de calor, y ahora podía decir con seguridad que era debido al calor que había sentido.

Avergonzada tapó su rostro con las manos sintiendo su sonrojo, entonces después de unos segundos de inseguridad salió corriendo del cuarto.

Abrió la puerta del baño mientras entraba y la cerraba fuertemente detrás de ella.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? Sakuno tenía la imagen de Ryoma grabada en su mente como una foto, el pelo despeinado cayendo sobre su frente y cejas de una manera elegante, la boca semiabierta, su perfecta tez blanca y sus bien marcados músculos. ¿Por qué sentía que la simple imagen le llamaba la atención?

Cerró fuertemente los ojos despeinando su pelo con locura, tal vez este era otro loco sueño, pero nada sucedió y aún estaba parada frente al espejo.

----------------

Se había retirado de la mesa no sin antes aclarar que no tenía hambre y que saldría a escribir un poco echada sobre el pasto.

Y ahora de una manera desganada miraba su libro y mordía el lapicero negro que tenía en sus manos, pero simplemente observarlo le aburría ya que no tenía nada de imaginación en esos momentos e ideas vagas sobre la confusa mañana rondaban su mente.

"Tienes que pensar en algo Sakuno ¿recuerdas al chico serpiente¿Acaso ya olvidaste la promesa que le habías hecho?"-parecía ser que su mente le hablaba y inconscientemente le respondía.

No, obvio que ella no olvidaría que había prometido ayudar de una manera económica a la casa en medio del parque, y es que con solo verla todos habían ganado un espacio en su corazón. Entonces en un arranque de emociones le había contado a Kaoru-kun que ella era escritora y que buscaría una manera de buscarles un lugar mejor.

Ahora tenía dos razones por las cuales esforzarse, la primera era para demostrarle a su sempai lo hábil que podía ser, y la segunda era la casa de niños pobres, diría que otra razón era por su familia y amigos, pero tristemente llevaba siete años sin ver a sus padres y si hablaban de amigos la verdad es que para su mala suerte además de ser muda era muy pero muy tímida y le era difícil acercase a alguien, así que la única amiga con quien se mantenía en contacto una vez al mes era Tomoka.

"¿Qué tal?"-saludó una amble vos produciendo una sombra sobre ella. Sakuno levantó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz, se trataba de Nanako-san, tenía una canasta llena de frutas en sus manos y le sonreía con alegría-"veo que te estas concentrando en tu historia, espero que tengas suerte, adiós"

Si esa había sido la plática más corta que había tenido en toda su vida, y lo peor de todo es que no contestó a nada que le dijera.

Suspiró resignada y se levanto del pasto sin muchas ganas miró la casa de reojo, no se preocuparían por ella si salía a pasear por el pueblo.

Y salió del lugar con lentos pasos para contrarrestar el calor.

"¿Cómo hago para escribir sobre un romance, si la verdad es que no he vivido uno como el que quisiera representar?"-pensaba Sakuno, entonces un bombillo se prendió sobre su cabeza y salió corriendo dejando solo polvo como recuerdo que una vez estuvo allí.

----------------

Ryoma se había despertado tarde y la verdad es que no se sorprendió de no encontrar a Sakuno aún dormida, pero más fue su sorpresa al encontrar su polo como un peluche para abrazar, entonces un rápido sonrojo lleno su rostro, inconcientemente se había hecho un gran ridículo, por eso es que prefería dormir solo.

"Espero que no lo haya notado"-susurró saliendo de la habitación.

Y la verdad es que se sentía muy bien andar por la casa sin camisa, solo bajaría a desayunar y volvería al cuarto a tirarse sobre el futón y escuchar un poco de música.

----------------

"La verdad es que al principio me sentía muy confundida, ya que yo lo veía como un amigo..."-una mujer hablaba con energía y sentimiento moviendo las manos de un lado al otro con emoción, Sakuno sonrió con nerviosismo, talvez su loca idea no había sido tan buena como ella misma se esperaba.

Sakuno debía escribir sobre amor, pero en su vida solo había tenido una relación, y había durado tanto que casi le proponen matrimonio, pero Sakuno no podía mentir, después de todo ella no había sentido nada durante todos esos años, solo era algo monótono y le hacía sentir extrañamente culpable, entonces antes que cualquier locura ocurriera ella había terminado el noviazgo sin una respuesta clara, pero ahora se había llenado de valor, y se había acercado a una de las tiendas de flores en donde las mujeres se reunían a comprar pasteles y tomar té, sí, era una tienda dividida en dos, por fuera eran las flores y por dentro las mesas ocupadas por un montón de mujeres la cual había conocido durante el pase con Ryoma el día anterior.

Minutos antes Sakuno se había comprado un postre y había tomado asiento junto a un alegre grupo de mujeres quienes pronto comenzaron a entablar conversación, y ella les había dicho que era muda, le agradaba hablar con ellas pero pronto cambió el tema.

"Perdón, quiero escribir sobre una pareja, pero no tengo muchas ideas¿creen que puedan contarme algo que me ayude?"-había escrito con inseguridad, entonces la más abierta a su pasado, Hiorin, comenzó a hablar sobre su primer novio, y Sakuno con un poco de rubor en las mejillas recolectaba información.

Pronto las mujeres de toda la tienda le tenían puesta la mirada a la mesa en donde Sakuno estaba sentada y la mujer se paraba sobre una silla para que pudieran escucharla mejor.

"¿sakuno, eres tú?"-preguntó una mujer con una suave voz.

Sakuno movió la cabeza aún sintiendo las palabras de Hiorin en su cabeza. Pronto la reconoció, era la señora Echizen comprando cosas para un delicioso lonche.

"Me alegra que te hayas llevado bien con las chicas del pueblo"-dijo la mujer, Sakuno asintió la cabeza un poco avergonzada de que le encontraran en esa situación-"Por favor regresa a casa a las siete que Nanako y su esposo vendrán"

Sakuno miró su reloj, aún faltaban dos horas entonces volteó la cabeza para seguir escuchando a Hiorin.

----------------

Cuando por fin miró su reloj se sintió horrorizada, la charla se había extendido más de lo que ella deseaba, después de escuchar a Hiorin otras chicas quisieron hablar y Sakuno por cortesía había aceptado escucharlas.

"ya son las nueve, me pregunto donde estará Sakuno"-susurró la mamá de Ryoma a su hijo.

"¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?"-preguntó Ryoma intentando calmar a su madre.

"sí por favor"

No bastó repetirlo dos veces, Ryoma ya había salido de la casa en busca de la mujer quien a su vez buscaba un camino por el cual regresar a la casa.

Por suerte el pueblo no era tan antiguo y las luces de la calle daban un brillo amarillo a su camino, de repente una voz ebria detuvo sus pasos, al darse cuenta estaba justo frente a la cantina, no tuvo tiempo de caminar más rápido por que unos tres hombres se acercaron a ella.

No quería pensar en nada en ese momento, sentía demasiado miedo y su mente estaba en blanco. El asqueroso olor que desprendía esos hombres era lo máximo que podía soportar.

"Mira un cara nueva por estos lado"-dijo entrecortadamente uno de los hombres con una apariencia de mil demonios.

Sakuno no podía decir nada, solo gimió cuando el hombre la jaló del brazo para que no se alejara, no había nadie por los alrededores y la taberna parecía estar indispuesta a dejar que alguien saliera.

Intentó varias veces producir algún sonido que hiciera que alguien notara su presencia aparte de los borrachos pero como tantas veces antes lo único que se notó fue su boca moviéndose.

"¿Qué mierda creen que hacen?"-gritó un hombre corriendo hacia ellos y tumbando al que cogía a Sakuno de un solo movimiento.

Los dos ebrios miraron a Ryoma asombrados mientras que él que estaba tirado en el suelo parecía no responder, entonces uno de ellos se acerco a él con el puño fuertemente apretado, pero Ryoma lo esquivó y el hombre cayó de cara, entonces Ryoma aprovechó el momento y jaló a Sakuno detrás de él.

El último hombre de pie miró a sus compañeros, todos derrotados por el fornido hombre y dejó caer la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano con furia para luego salir corriendo, no sin antes gritar unas palabras de aborrecimiento.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ryoma volteó a mirar a Sakuno.

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó mirándola de pies a cabezas, ella asintió con la cabeza aliviada, agradecía que alguien como Ryoma fuera su salvador-"Entonces volvamos a la casa, mi madre está preocupada por ti"

Caminaron en silencio, Sakuno detrás de él miraba sus pies con tristeza, cuando inesperadamente las luces de todo el pueblo se apagaron.

Sakuno hizo un pequeño gritito al chocar con Ryoma al no ver por donde caminaban.

"Espera un rato, a veces pasa esto, talvez vuelva pronto"-dijo Ryoma guiando a Sakuno a un lugar en donde podrían sentarse.

Pero después de cinco minutos de espera nada ocurrió y lo único que quedaba era regresar en esas condiciones.

"Coge mi brazo"-dijo Ryoma-"Así no te iras por otro lado"

Sakuno con un poco de vergüenza obedeció a Ryoma, la casa no quedaba lejos pero al parecer la memoria de Ryoma falló un poco y Sakuno calló sobre un charco.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos con una vela, mientras Ryoma se arrodillaba para ayudar a Sakuno, después de tanto tiempo Sakuno había notado lo torpe que solía ser en algunas situaciones.

"¿Se encuentran bien?"-preguntó el anciano alumbrando sus caras.

"Sí, muchas gracias"-dijo Ryoma, un poco ignorando el estado de su acompañante.

"Tomen, creo que la necesitaran más que yo"-dijo el hombre entregándole la vela a Sakuno.

"Se lo agradezco"-dijo Ryoma continuando con el camino.

Sakuno por su parte limpiaba su rostro y ropa del barro.

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en regresar?"-preguntó ryoma a Sakuno.

Ella lo miró sin saber que decir¿estaba buscando algo en que inspirarme?, no, eso no lo diría ni loca.

Al parecer a Ryoma no le importó no recibir respuesta y continuó como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Buscaba ayuda para mi historia"-escribió Sakuno.

"pudiste haber regresado mañana en vez de regresar dos horas tarde"

Sí, tal vez él tenía un poco de razón.

"pero Ryoma, te agradezco mucho"-escribió Sakuno un poco ruborizada.

"¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Ryoma por fin divisando la casa en la colina, la cual estaba alumbrada en al entrada.

"por que no necesitaba saber donde estaba mi inspiración, si no quien me inspiraba"-siguió escribiendo Sakuno, pero cuando Ryoma estaba a punto de formular una nueva pregunta Nanjiroh se acerco a ellos.

"¡Que bueno que hayan regresado aunque no vieran nada!"-dijo el hombre entrando a la casa.-"¿Por qué estas embarrada?"-preguntó al ver a Sakuno, pero ella no lo escuchó ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

_Ahora tenía un nuevo problema¿Cómo podría dormir al lado de ese chico si ahora lo miraba de otra manera?_

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Ya terminó, espero que les haya gustado.**

**La verdad es que he estado en la misma situación que presenta el cap xD, ya que de vez en cuando me daba un bloqueo mental, pro lo superé!! see!!**

**Bueno, en el proximo cap procuraré no demorarme mucho, siempre y cuando reciva los reviewz adecuados ¬¬.**

**winu Bye Bye!!**


	5. Sin vuelta atras

**ULAs!! ki tal?? aki esta mi 5to cap**

**primero que nada quería pedir perdón por todas las faltas ortográficas que he tenido hasta ahora-aunque no prometo no volver a tenerlas-de todas maneras lo siento mucho porque aveces lo que se lee es confuso xD**

**Bueno no importa porfavor lean este cap hasta el final juju **

* * *

**LaVoQSYE**

_Ahora tenía un nuevo problema¿Cómo podría dormir al lado de ese chico si ahora lo miraba de otra manera?_

**5to cap: **_Sin vuelta atras_

Sakuno paseaba por su habitación con los pies descalzos, sin poderse sacar de su cabeza las extrañas ideas que rondaban en su mente, todos sus problemas, que por cierto recién había descubierto, hacían que volviera a comportarse como una adolescente, y ella no lo era, ella ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta que... el chico de cabellos verdosos la había cautivado.

Y lo peor de todo es que ella debería saber bien que el hecho de enamorarse de una persona en realidad no debía cambiar nada en la relación, porque debía saber bien que había suficientes hombres en el mundo como para no volverse loca por uno.

"¿Por qué a mi?"-pensó con ojos llorosos llena de confusión-"Te odio ¡Maldito RYOMA ECHIZEN!"-se escuchó un gritó resonando en toda la mente de Sakuno, lo bueno de ser muda es que nadie la descubriría hablando solo en voz alta, golpeó la cama que estaba a su lado con furia.

Bueno si se ponía a pensar en la noche pasada Ryoma había demorado en subir, así que tal vez está vez también lo haría, entonces se hecho sobre la cama mirando el techo sin muchas ganas, para suerte de Sakuno parecía ser que estaba muy cansada y pronto cayo rendida ante el sueño.

Ryoma entró al cuarto arrastrando los pies para luego tirar los zapatos lejos de él. Asombrado, miró a Sakuno quien descansaba con tranquilidad sobre la cama sin abrigarse.

"Si duermes así te resfriaras"-susurró Ryoma, tenía dos opciones, una cerrar la venta, pero pronto descartó esa por que sentía mucho calor, la segunda era taparla con las sabanas, entonces sin muchas ganas movió un poco las sábanas buscando una forma en como meterla entre ellas.

Sakuno entreabrió los ojos al sentir unos fuertes brazos debajo de su espalda cargándola, asustada abrió los ojos para encontrar a Ryoma concentrado en la misión de cubrir a Sakuno.

"¿Te has despertado? Lo siento, es que te ibas a resfriar, después de caerte de esa forma sobre el barro y que tu cabello este mojado, creo que fue lo mejor"

El sonrojo de Sakuno se incremento, si alguien oscureciera la habitación de seguro que se varía a la distancia su brillo escarlata.

¿Porque de vez en cuando Ryoma tenía un aire diferente ante sus ojos?, algo tranquilo y callado, pero todo eso bastaba para incrementar el pulso de Sakuno.

Avergonzaba jaló las sábanas hasta tapar el último rastro de ella, pero pronto sintió que necesitaba respirar aire puro y no tuvo otra opción que destaparse.

Se echó de costado, mirando al lado de Ryoma, quien le daba la espalda, luego miró cerca de la esquina, allí estaban las flores que Ryoma había comprado días antes y sintió como su corazón paraba.

¿Qué pasaría cuando la semana terminara y tendrían que volver?, no lo vería hasta el comienzo de la filmación. Ya no quería hacerse más daño, sería mejor si dejará de encontrarse con Ryoma si no quería sufrir después, cogió su hoja y un lápiz y bajo la luz de la luna escribió, Ryoma logró oír el roce del lápiz y volteó extrañado.

"Ryoma, ya no tengo más razones por las cuales permanecer aquí, así que quisiera que volviéramos a la ciudad mañana mismo"

Ryoma leyó las palabras con un poco de dificultad.

"¿mañana¿Estás segura de eso?"-preguntó con la voz un poco ronca, a Sakuno se le pararon los cabellos al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, pero esa solo fue una razón por la cual debía regresar cuanto antes.

Asintió la cabeza intentando demostrar seguridad en sus ojos.

"Lo que quieras, entonces salimos mañana después de almorzar"-dijo Echizen para luego voltearse y continuar durmiendo.

A pesar de que Sakuno había dicho lo que quería no se sentía bien, y en vez de que su sueño fuera más fácil permaneció despierta por una hora.

--------------

Ryoma abrió los ojos con molestia, la luz del sol caía directamente hacia su rostro, no sentía su brazo izquierdo por la forma en que había dormido y Sakuno hacía tanto ruido al intentar meter todas las cosas en su maleta que le parecía extraordinario el haber podido dormir en esas condiciones.

Entonces se levantó de una sola con el ceño fruncido. Sakuno al notar que el chico se había despertado de la forma más angelical agacho la cabeza en forma de buenos días.

Ryoma volteó molesto sintiendo como su brazo caía sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

"GRRRR"-gruñó molesto, sí, estos eran los días que más odiaba Ryoma, el sol en su cara, algún dolor muscular, y lo peor de todo una chica que lo molestaba sin siquiera saberlo.

Sakuno sintió un rápido estremecimiento al verlo de esa manera, los ojos le brillaban con maldad antes de que saliera del cuarto tambaleando un poco el cuerpo.

"Creo que le hice enojar... espero que no esté así de vuelta a casa"-pensó Sakuno mirando el lugar en donde había estado parado Ryoma para luego continuar con su trabajo. Las ropas estaban apiladas sobre la cama, mientras las doblaba para volver a meterlas en la maleta.

--------------

"Me entristece que no se puedan quedar más tiempo"-decía la señora Echizen con tristeza mientras servía un plato de huevos y salchichas, este sería el último plato que podría darle a su hijo antes de que se fuera y volviera en unos diez años más.

"Madre, mada mada dane"-dijo el chico desganada mente para luego cortar un pedazo y llevárselo a la boca. La madre de Ryoma no soporto más y dejo caer una lágrima.

Sakuno miró a Ryoma con la cabeza agachada, tal vez debería mostrar más calidez con su madre.

--------------

Una maleta llena para una semana es muy pensada, y pensar que no utilizaron todo. Ryoma por fin había vuelto a ser el mismo tranquilo y calculador que la mayoría conocía, bajaba las pertenencias por las escaleras, cuando de repente su madre le llamó, ya se imaginaba que sucedería le diría que se quedara más tiempo, lloraría, rogaría y cosas por el estilo.

"¿¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii??"-preguntó alargando la palabra mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente esperando lo peor, y sí que lo recibió, pero no lo que esperaba.

"Tienes visita"-dijo Nanjiroh sonriendo con perversión mirando a su hijo que con las cejas arqueadas salía de la casa.

"¡¡Ryoma no baka!!"-gritó un chica atrayendo la atención de Sakuno quien estaba en la habitación y sacaba la cabeza por la ventana, esa voz era la que escuchó mientras paseaba por el pueblo con Ryoma.

"¿Qué¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?"-preguntó la chica indignada mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco.

"... ¿Yuna?"-preguntó suavizando la mirada mientras se acercaba más a ella.

A Sakuno casi se le sale el corazón al mirarlo ¿Quién era ella¿Por qué Ryoma de repente se había convertido en alguien más...sensible?

"Ryoma lo siento mucho, cuando te vi en el pueblo solo quise acercarme a ti"-dijo la chica con nerviosismo-"después de tanto tiempo que no te veo, pero tú estabas con otra chica y no pude evitar sentirme triste"-dijo la chica, Ryoma hizo una rápida mueca que podía hacerse pasar por una sonrisa.

"Ella es un aprendiz temporal de mi padre"-dijo Ryoma, Sakuno abrió los ojos mientras el brillo de su alegría desaparecía.

Por otro lado la recién llegada por primera vez le dirigió la mirada a Ryoma mientras sonreía un poco aliviada.

"¿Es eso cierto Ryoma? Me alegra que aún no te hayas olvidado de nosotros"- preguntó, pero el rostro de Ryoma cambió.

"No lo he hecho, tu siempre siguiéndome cuando vivía aquí"-dijo Ryoma, la mujer esbozó una tímida sonrisa-"Lo siento pero ya debo irme"-dijo volteando la cabeza-Madre llama a Ryusaki"-dijo Ryoma mientras la señora salía corriendo.

"Entonces nos volveremos a ver cuando vaya a la ciudad"-dijo la chica derramando una lágrima-"Entonces tu podrás tomarme en cuenta"-susurró bajando la mirada al suelo mientras su claro cerquillo caía sobre su frente y ojos, después de todo amaba a ese chico, recordaba los días en que con solo verlo le decía "Ryoma tu eres mi novio" y el le respondía con una dura mirada, pero a pesar de los constantes rechazos ahora frente a él aún sentía lo mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras lloraba sobre su pecho cada año que le estuvo esperando.

Sakuno bajó las escaleras con la esperanza de que la chica ya se hubiera ido, pero solo obtuvo más sorpresa al ver a la chica abrazando a Ryoma quien después de unos segundos correspondió el gesto. Entonces sintió como la mirada se distorsionaba, y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba contuvo el llanto, respiro profundo e intentando que no la notaran- aunque por dentro era lo que más quería- se dirigió al auto, entonces volvió a respiro profundo, lo cual para su sorpresa funcionó.

"Ryoma... tu eres mi novio"-susurró la chica sobre el pecho de Ryoma quien logró escuchar las palabras.

"Deja eso"-dijo alejándose de ella-"Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir, adiós Yuna"

Sakuno estaba recostada ocupando todo el asiento de atrás con sus piernas dobladas y los pies descalzos, abrazando su libreta y un lapicero, preparada por si acaso a Ryoma le molestaba la posición; pero al entrar el se sentó virando la vista sin encontrarla a su lado, entonces cuando la encontró echada en el asiento Sakuno se alegró de notar que no estaba molestó.

"¿te encuentras bien?"-preguntó al ver su mueca de dolida, durante unos segundos, en los cuales Sakuno estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos, Ryoma la miraba esperando respuesta, ella asintió con la cabeza tranquilizadoramente, para luego forzar una sonrisa que Ryoma aceptó fácilmente, arregló el espejo, que antes estaba mirando hacía el asiento de al lado para que ahora mirará a Sakuno, debía estar listo para cualquier cosa.

"seis horas más"-susurró mientras sonreía un poco divertido.

Y tal como antes, las primeras horas solo habían sido tortura para Sakuno, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre los asientos sin encontrar una posición perfecta, hasta que por fin el aburrimiento logró ganarle.

"Ryoma tengo hambre"-escribió en grandes letras para que Ryoma leyera más fácilmente.

"¿Quieres parar y comprar algo?"-preguntó bajando la velocidad.

"no, tu madre me dio una cesta de oniguiris, comamos"-volvió a escribir cuando Ryoma prácticamente ya estaba estacionado.

"Creo que mejor pasas aquí adelante"-dijo Ryoma.

"diablos ToT"-pensó Sakuno mientras bajaba del auto para sentarse al lado de Ryoma

"Toma uno"-dijo dándole la triangular comida, Sakuno sonrió al sentir el agradable sabor invadir todo su paladar, normalmente preparaba eso cuando no tenía tiempo para cocinar, pero nunca le habían salido tan deliciosos como los de la señora Echizen.

Al terminar de comer las bolas de arroz Sakuno no tuvo otra opción que quedarse en el asiento delantero, así que subía y bajaba los pies con aburrimiento.

Pensaba en la chica que había ido a visitar a Ryoma antes de salieran, en el abrazo, y en lo estúpida que era en esos momentos al pensar que por lo menos habría futuro con Ryoma, al pensarlo bajaba la mirada resignada soltando un suspiro.

Pero como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato¿a quien le importaba que sentía por Ryoma?, ella era una escritora, creadora de maravillosas historias que la gente disfrutaba, normalmente ella no le tomaba en cuenta el escrito -excepto cuando era alguien conocido- solo importaba saciar la necesidad de divertirse un rato -por que eso es lo que esperaba hacer ella- así que tragándose los sentimientos cogió el papel, al terminar de escribir llamó la atención de Ryoma picándole el hombro, quien primero miró el vació camino para dirigir una mirada al espejo.

"ahh sí... las letras están al revés"-pensó sonrojándose un poco de vergüenza.

"¿Quién era la chica que fue a la casa?"-había escrito, lo cual Ryoma recién pudo saberlo al robarle el papel de las manos, sonrió durante unos segundos, hace tiempo que no pensaba en su pasado o las personas que habían estado en el, por que simplemente no sentía necesidad de hacerlo.

"Hace tiempo, cuando llegué de Estados Unidos comencé a vivir en el pueblo con mis padres"-comenzó a contar Ryoma, buscando las palabras apropiadas-"Ella ayudaba a mi madre a plantar las flores del patio, yo tenía que ayudarlas de vez en cuando; después de eso ella solía ir a visitarme todos los días, siempre me buscaba en el pueblo para pasear y yo tenía que hacerlo, luego me fui del lugar y no supe nada más de ella hasta ahora"-contó Ryoma como quien no le importa la cosa, después de todo no sentía que esa chica, Yuna, sea algo importante e imprescindible para él, por eso era más fácil describirla y hablar de ella.

Sakuno lo miró sin siquiera pestañear, al parecer el ni sentía su mirada perdida en su rostro, al escucharle hablar, Sakuno sintió que una de las impresiones que tenía de él eran completamente erróneas, que el pensamiento de que él podía ser una persona que se sentía superior a los demás, lo misterioso que tenía su personalidad parecía ser solo la fachada que había logrado ver Sakuno, un pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza, tal vez se había enamorado del Ryoma que se había construido mentalmente, y no el verdadero, entonces sonrió mientras veía los árboles pasar rápidamente a su lado. Talvez se había equivocado, el no era de quien estaba enamorada, parecía ser imposible creer en el amor a primera vista, así que soltó un suspiro tranquilizador, ahora solo lo veía como... ¿un amigo?

--------------

Ya se hacía tarde y a la distancia se podía divisar la ciudad con las luces prendidas por todas partes, habían pasado todo el viaje escuchando música, Sakuno se sabía mucho de ellas, pero solo movía la boca- para su suerte, ya que su voz no era exactamente como la de una diosa- Ryoma de vez en cuando subía el volumen cuando era una canción que le gustaba entonces Sakuno comenzaba a reír al pensar que por lo menos escuchaba música.

"Ryoma ¿Cuál es tu música favorita?"-escribió Sakuno esperando que le respondiera.

"En realidad yo no escuchaba música ni tenía mi favorita, mi representante me hacía escuchar música para poder responder a algunas entrevistas"

Sakuno lo miró sin saber bien que comentar¿Qué clase de persona no escucha música?, por lo menos le hubiera contestado con la música que le habían recomendado en vez de quitarle las ganas de escuchar alguna cosa más sabiendo que a él ni le importaba.

Pero eso ya había pasado hace unas horas y ya no importaba, lo que ahora importaba es que Ryoma y Sakuno se morían de hambre y el carro iba más rápido según los deseos de su conductor.

"¿Dónde queda tu casa?"-preguntó Ryoma deteniéndose en el semáforo.

"Preferiría queme dejaras en un restaurante que conozco"-escribió la chica.

"¿Dónde queda?"-preguntó.

_No se ha recorrido mucha distancia_

"¿Es este?"-preguntó Ryoma estacionándose frente a la tienda de Kawamura, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias Ryoma-kun por traerme"- escribió Sakuno cogiendo su bolsa.

"¿Pero de que hablas?"-preguntó Ryoma intrigado, Sakuno volteó sorprendida-"Yo también tengo hambre"-dijo el chico bajando del carro, Sakuno no supo que hacer al entrar a la tienda acompañada por Ryoma.

"Por favor ¿tienen reservaciones?"-preguntó un hombre antes de que entraran

"¿Reservaciones?"-preguntó Ryoma asombrado de que alguien como Ryusaki fuera a lugares como ese.

"¡Saku-chan!"-gritó un chico-al parecer un mesero- corriendo hacia Sakuno quien sonrió al encontrar a Momoshiro.

"Déjalos entrar es..."-dijo Momoshiro para luego mirar a Ryoma-"son conocidos del jefe"-terminó diciendo, sakuno sonrió con agradecimiento y un poco sonrojada.

"Vengan yo les daré un sitio"-dijo Momoshiro llevándolos a las mesas que estaban pegadas a la gran ventana.

"gracias"-susurró Ryoma sentándose frente a Sakuno.

"¿Qué van a pedir?"-preguntó Momoshiro sacando una libretita guardándose las ganas de hacer preguntas. Ryoma leyó, en busca de plato, por su parte Sakuno señaló el que quería-"Si desea le puedo traer el mismo que el de ella"-dijo Momoshiro, Ryoma miro unos segundos a Sakuno intentando saber si podrían tener gustos favoritos.

"Está bien"-aceptó dejando la carta a un lado, Momoshiro se fue. Fue entonces cuando Sakuno lo notó, muchas miradas estaban puestas en su mesa, las mujeres miraban a Ryoma seductoramente quien a su vez miraba el lugar sin darle mucha importancia a lo demás, Sakuno sintió como su rostro se calentaba y luego escuchaba algunos murmullos de parte de los grupos de chicas solteronas que iban al restaurante solas.

"¿conoces al dueño?"-preguntó Ryoma después de unos minutos de silencio, Sakuno se extrañó al escuchar su voz, luego asintió con la cabeza y cogió un lápiz y su libreta.

"Solía trabajar aquí"-escribió-"de mesera, cuando recién había comenzado a escribir"

"¡Aquí está!"-exclamó Momoshiro con alegría mientras traía los platos, Sakuno miró su plato con alegría, se moría de hambre, cogió los palitos mientras los separaba el uno del otro y cogía el pedazo de sushi.-"Y bien... quiero saber por que Sakuno ha venido a este restaurante con ese chico"-dijo Momo intentando conservar la sonrisa. Ryoma levantó la mirada sin entender de qué hablaba.

"¿Qué eres de Ryusaki como para querer saber de su vida?-Preguntó Ryoma después de haber comido el sushi-"Después de todo este es un buen lugar, a comida no está mal"- siguió hablando Ryoma ignorando la venita en la cabeza de Momo.

"Yo soy el mejor amigo de Sakuno"- dijo Momo fuera de sus casillas, Sakuno levantó la cabeza de su plato aún con la boca llena.

"Entonces tu trabajabas con sakuno ¿no es así?"-preguntó Ryoma sin importarle el hecho de que todas las personas los miraban-"Pues tu situación no es muy distinta a la mía"-dijo Ryoma.

"pues dime quien eres"-dijo Momo mientras Sakuno los miraba como si se tratara de la parte más emocionante de una película.

"Soy Echizen Ryoma, y trabajo con tu amiga"-dijo Ryoma, de repente todas las personas voltearon a mirarlo.

"Ese es el actor de la novela"-susurró una chica, mientras otras lo copiaban.

"¿Te crees superior por ser un actor?"-exclamó Momo indignado-"Sakuno no permitiré que pases tiempo con un tipo como este"-dijo Momo empujando a la derecha a Sakuno para poder sentarse a su lado.

"Yo no me estoy creyendo, estoy seguro de ser mejor que tú"-dijo Ryoma.

"¡¿perdón?!"-casi gritó Momo, fue entonces cuando Sakuno noto que debía tomar riendas en el asunto, cogió el hombro de Momo para tranquilizarlo, el volteó a mirarla y ella le sonrió sonrojada.

"Está bien, los dejaré solos para que disfruten la comida¡peo te tendré en la mira Echizen! Preferiría que Sakuno se juntará con mejores personas pero son cosas del trabajo"-dijo parándose para continuar con su trabajo.

"No se a que te refieres con mejores"-dijo Ryoma a la espalda de Momoshiro quien intentó controlarse ignorándolo.

--------------

Sakuno y Ryoma salían del restaurante más que satisfechos, una sonrisa nerviosa acompañaba a la primera y una expresión de molestia al último.

"No debí dejarle propina"-susurró Ryoma subiendo al carro-"Muy bien Ryusaki, dime donde es tu casa"-dijo Ryoma prendiendo el carro.

"en los condominios del centro"-escribió Sakuno.

"¡Ahh! Ya lo recuerdo"-dijo Ryoma, de repente la memoria de Sakuno se aclaró y se ruborizó al acordarse la vez que Ryoma le fue a visitar casi en la madrugada.

Minutos después Sakuno y Ryoma llegaban a los apartamentos, Sakuno se bajó del auto y sacó un papelito que se lo entregó a Ryoma, luego hizo una reverencia y se fue.

"¡Espera Ryusaki!"-gritó Ryoma haciendo voltear a la chica

...(suspenso para el próximo cap juju)

--------------

Sakuno entró a su apartamento sonriendo y un poco colorada, soltó una pequeña risa mientras abría su maleta y tiraba todas sus cosas sobre su cama comenzando a separar lo usado de lo demás, mañana tendría que ir a la lavandería ya que no pensaba lavar todo eso, miró la bolsa plástica que estaba oculta en uno de los bolsillos, dentro estaba su polo y pantalón embarrado en barro, y sin saber por que volvió a sonreír.

Lugo salió de la habitación con un gran ramo de flores en las manos mientras las ponía en agua para que sobreviviesen más tiempo, luego, al igual que sus sentimientos al pasar el tiempo podría dejar que se marchiten pero de una hermosa manera.

--------------

Ryoma se levantó de una sola al escuchar su teléfono sonar con esa voz tan fastidiosa que había elegido.

"tu celular esta sonando... y seguirá sonando si no contes..."-Ryoma lo cogió de una vez mientras contestaba.

"Ryoma ¿te he despertado?"-preguntó un hombre.

"¿Qué hora es?"-preguntó el muchacho.

"Casi las siete"-respondió

"Entonces si lo has hecho"-dijo Ryoma con molestia volviéndose a echar sobre su cómoda cama.

"Ryoma lo siento mucho, pero después no tengo tiempo, quiero que me des el teléfono de Fuji-kun"-dijo Sadaharu

"Me despiertas para pedirme el teléfono de alguien"-dijo Ryoma ya completamente despierto por la molestia que le causaba ese hombre-"pensé que con tu inteligencia debías suponer que me molestaría"-dijo Ryoma.

"Pues como lo mencionas antes de llamarte estaba sacando el prome..."

--------------

Sakuno se levantaba a las nueve como cualquier otro normal día de "trabajo" pero mientras bajaba en el ascensor recordó que Oishi no vivía en el mismo lugar, y que ¡no había forma de comunicarse con él! Entonces no tuvo otra opción que volver a su apartamento, talvez algún día sabrían los demás que volvieron antes de lo previsto y la buscarían.

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa sacó la laptop para comenzar a escribir, pero se sentía apenada, odiaba esperar que se dieran cuenta de que ella no estaba, odiaba no poder comunicarse con los demás fácilmente, en esos momentos un celular le ayudaría mucho, pero nunca le había hecho caso a la idea de comprarse uno.

"no importa"-pensó Sakuno suspirando-"Recuerda la importancia de este guión"

Mientras escribía pensaba en las ganas de querer a Tezuka-kun como uno de los actores, tal vez cuando se vuelvan a verlo podrían hablar sobre esa idea, habían tantas personas a su alrededor que deseaba que todos conociesen pero simplemente eso no podía suceder, de pronto una idea le vino como rayo, era la esperara inspiración.

--------------

Ya se hacía tarde, Ryoma había pasado todo el día ejercitando, haciendo algunas llamadas y tomando agua, pero ahora sentía hambre, a decir verdad no era tan mal cocinero, pero después de comer alguno de los platos de su madre y el sushi... ¡el sushi! Ryoma sonrió divertido. Cogió el teléfono mientras llamaba al restaurante.

"Buenas tardes, _El sushi de Kawamura_¿en que le puedo ayudar?"-dijo una amable voz femenina.

"Quisiera hacer una reservación"-dijo Ryoma jugando con los botones de su celular con aburrimiento.

"¿Para cuando?"-preguntó la mujer.

"Para hoy y ahora mismo"-dijo Ryoma sacando una expresión de sorpresa de la mujer quien demoró un poco en contestar.

"Bueno creo que es un poco difícil, tengo solo uno vacío, y es el almuerzo por el chef Kawamura"-dijo la mujer después de leer con un poco de dificultad.

"No me importa con quien sea, solo guarde el sitio con el nombre de Echizen"

"Está bien, lo estaremos esperando señor, gracias, adiós"-se despidió a la vez que ambos colgaban.

"Le ensañaré con quien se está metiendo ese meserito de cuarta"-dijo Ryoma mientras subía a su habitación en busca de un buen conjunto.

--------------

Sakuno caminaba por la calle acompañada por Fuji, aún no le explicaba como, pero el sabía que habían regresado antes de tiempo.

Sakuno sonreía apenada de pedirle al hombre que le dijera donde quedaba la casa de su sensei, para su sorpresa Syusuke había aceptado alegremente acompañarla a donde quisiera.

No quedaba muy lejos, se encontraba a unas tres cuadras de los condominios. Sakuno miró la casa con admiración, era muy hermosa, aunque algo le decía que el tamaño era exagerado para una sola persona.

"Bueno Sakuno-chan, fue un placer acompañarte, pero tengo que irme rápido, así que nos vemos en otra ocasión, le mandas saludos de mi parte a Oishi, ok?"-dijo Fuij mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Sakuno hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento-"Adiós, cuídate Sakuno"-se despidió mientras salía.

Por su parte Sakuno tocó el timbre, segundos después contestaban.

"¿si...¿Quién es?"-preguntó la bien conocida voz de Oishi, Sakuno se acercó para que la escucharan y aplaudió las manos una vez-"¿Sakuno?"-preguntó Oishi, Sakuno volvió a aplaudir pero está vez más veces-"Espera un momento ahora te abro"

Sakuno no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pronto Oishi salió a saludarla, haciéndole pasar a su casa.

"Tu casa es muy grande y bonita Oishi"-escribió Sakuno entrando a la casa.

"Si, soy muy afortunado de haberla encontrado"-dijo Oishi-"Entonces Sakuno... ¿que sucedió¿Por qué volvieron antes de tiempo?"-preguntó sentándose frente a ella en los muebles.

"no había necesidad de quedarme más tiempo"-escribió Sakuno

"De todas maneras¿Cómo supiste donde quedaba mi casa?"-preguntó intrigado.

"Fuji-san me ayudó, el fue a mi casa"-escribió Sakuno mientras su sempai leía.

"Ohh... ya veo, tienes mucha suerte"-dijo Oishi asombrado-"bueno de ahora en adelante vendrás aquí en las mañanas, ya sabes"-dijo feliz-"Sakuno... lo siento, debo buscar algo fuera¿podrías esperarme?"-preguntó un poco apenado, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, no había ningún problema quedarse, además tenía tiempo de conocer toda la casa-"entonces volveré"-dijo saliendo de la sala.

Sakuno se levantó de su sitio cruzando los brazos detrás de ella.

"mmm..."-pensaba-"Ahora ¿Qué haré?... creo que primero la habitación"

--------------

Ryoma bajaba de su impecable convertible negro frente a la tienda de sushi, al entrar le pidieron el nombre, el sonrió mientras respondía un corto "Echizen", luego lo acompañaron hasta su sitio y un mesero se le acercó y antes que pudiera tomarle la orden Ryoma lo detuvo.

"Preferiría que me atendiera el señor Momoshiro"-dijo acompañado de una sonrisa malévola, después de todo no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y ayer se había divertido peleando con ese hombre.

"está bien"-aceptó el mesero un poco desconcertado.

"buenas noches, bienvenido al _El sushi de Kawamura _¿Qué desea ordenar?"- preguntó momo monótonamente cuando de repente reconoció la persona a quien servía-"¡TUUUUU...!"-exclamó asombrado.

"Buenas noches, desearía..."-dijo Ryoma fingiendo que ignoraba al hombre-"Y que sea rápido, me muero de hambre"

"Muchas gracias"-dijo con molestia llevándose la carta.

Al regresar la cara de molestia no se le había quitado, pero algo nuevo si había, la baba se le caía, normalmente las personas no pedían eso por el precio, era el súper especial de Kawamura y el simplemente verlo merecía esa reacción.

"¿sucede algo mesero?"-preguntó Ryoma al ver que se había quedado mirando.

"no, nada... señor"-susurró, siempre debía guardar respeto hacia los clientes¡cuantas veces le habían despedido por comportarse mal!

"no será mesero que usted desea un poco de este plato"-preguntó Ryoma, momo lo miro nuevamente, con la venita en la cabeza y en los apretados puños.

"¿de que habla... señor?"-dijo ahora apretando los dientes.

"Por favor tome asiento mesero"-dijo Ryoma sonriendo internamente.

"¡pequeño mocoso!"-exclamó Momo sentándose frente a él, ya no soportaría más esa forma a la que se dirigía ese chico-"¡mi nombre es Momoshiro!"

"Lo se, pero al parecer no tengo ganas de llamarte de esa manera"-siguió Ryoma con su meta de sacarle de sus casillas-"¿Desea un poco mesero? Yo invito"-dijo Ryoma poniendo el plato en el centro de la mesa.

"Muchas gracias"-dijo momoshiro cogiendo unos palillos, pero apenas ambos terminaron de tragarse uno, se miraron detenidamente.

"Tú no puedes ser un rival mío"-dijo Ryoma cogiendo otro pedazo, pronto momoshiro lo copió.

_Minutos después_

Primero había sido el súper especial, luego llamaron a otro mesero, quien se asombró al ver que le servía a Momoshiro y pidieron un plato cualquiera, luego otro más... iban por el sexto plato y ninguno de los dos quería perder.

"SEÑOR"-dijeron ambos sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro-"TRAIGA OTRO"

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-preguntó un Kawamura enojado, ambos levantaron la cabeza y sintieron como encogían ante el aura de fuego que había alrededor del cocinero, molesto movía su espátula de un lado a otro.

"jefecito"-dijo Momo con un hilo de voz,

--------------

_Por otro lado, dejando a los asustados muchachos._

Sakuno miraba la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos como platos, leía cada una de las palabras descifrándolas rápidamente en su cerebro, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar el frío viento.

"Sakuno ya llegué"-dijo Oishi entrando a la casa buscando a la chica quien rápidamente cerró el archivo, esperando no dejar rastro de que lo había abierto y corrió al encuentro de su sensei-"Ya me preguntaba donde estabas"-dijo Oishi sonriendo amablemente, Sakuno estaba completamente roja- por suerte era muda, por que si no le preguntarían que sucedía-"¿sucede algo Sakuno?"- preguntó Oishi un poco preocupado, ella movió las manos de un lado a otro con una pequeña gotita de sudor sobre su mejilla y sonriendo con cierta dificultad-"está... bien"-dijo no muy seguro despejando la vista de ella.

Después de todo el no debía saber... que Sakuno ya sabía la razón por la cuál su sensei se ponía nervioso cerca de Eiji, pero tal vez la razón ya no necesitaba de su amigo Kikumaru, después de todo Oishi se había mudado y ya no lo vería más.

--------------

"¡Corte!"-gritaba una potente vos, mientras otras personas suspiraban aliviados-"Veinte minutos de descanso"-siguió diciendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Ahora si podremos hablar ¿verdad?"-preguntó un hombre de ojos misteriosos.

"si, pero... ¿deseas entrar a mi oficina o aquí no mas?"-preguntó Sadaharu.

"Solo necesito una silla y no me importará donde"-respondió Fuji

"Espera un momento"-dijo el director volteando la cabeza en busca de alguna persona-"Oye ¡tú!"-exclamo-"mmm... Kaoru-kun"-dijo leyendo la pequeña tarjeta que colgaba de su ropa-"por favor, tráeme una silla por favor"-pidió

"Szhhh"-respondió el hombre con mirada de serpiente, dejando a un lado los vasos de café que llevaba de un lado a otro.

"Parece ser que hoy tienes un nuevo pañuelo"-dijo Syusuke cuando el hombre volvió.

"Syusuke tu no te olvidas de ningún detalle, a decir verdad hace días que usas el verde¿Qué pasó con el naranja?"-dijo preguntó Inui intentando demostrarle a Fuji que el tampoco se olvidaba de nada. Pero el hombre de los cafés solo les lanzó una rápida mirada mientras se iba.

"Bueno, Sadaharu, tengo que hablar contigo de cosas importantes"-dijo Fuji cruzando las manos y apoyando su cabeza sobre ella.

--------------

Por fin había acabado su hora de trabajo, la paga no era muy alta, pero por lo menos podía llevarles comida a los niños, pero avergonzado de su clase de vida se adentraba en los oscuros callejones, habían otras cosas que pagar además de la comida, y el haría lo que sea para que no les faltara nada a los pequeños huérfanos, pronto divisó a un hombre que, al parecer por el apura, no tuvo otra opción que pasar por allí.

"Szhhh"-se acerco a su víctima acechadoramente, está noche la serpiente le llevaría dinero a su 'familia'.

--------------

Una nerviosa Sakuno no dejaba de mover sus dedos impacientemente mientras veía cocinar a Oishi, normalmente el no hacía esa clase de cosas pero hoy llenó de toda la confianza del mundo movía los fideos de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una canción.

"Oishi"-escribió Sakuno en el momento en el que el hombre se sentó a su lado con unos refrescos-"Puedo decirte algo... pero no te molestas"-escribió mientras el la veía como si fuera una niña que acababa de hacer algo malo.

"Dime que sucede"-dijo el hombre.

"Mientras tu saliste yo me puse a revisar tu casa"-escribió Sakuno

"No le veo nada de malo, de todas maneras te la iba a enseñar".dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido por nuevas letras.

"Entonces encontré tu computadora prendida, y leí uno de los títulos que atrajo mi atención"-de repente la expresión de Oishi cambió.

"¿Cuál de todos era?"-preguntó intentando fingir calma ante un momento como ese.

--------------

"Ya dije que no necesito dinero"-decía Kawamura sentado con los brazos cruzados frente a unos silenciosos Ryoma y Momoshiro.

"No se que clase de problema hay"-dijo Ryoma-"yo solo pedí muchos platos, estaba con hambre"-se defendió.

"si jefecito, no hemos hecho nada malo como para tener una conversación privada"-dijo Momo.

"Ustedes me malentienden, se trata..."-dijo mientras comenzaba a molestarse-"...de la clase de lió que hicieron con sus aniñadas peleas"-dijo Kawamura-"me temo que sus palabras no me tranquilizan, así que para que no les niegue la entrada a este lugar por tiempo indefinido tendré que hablar con algún familiar suyo"

"¿¡Que?!"-exclamaron ambos asombrados.

"preferiría que hicieran las llamadas afuera"-dijo Taka haciéndoles salir de su oficina.

Apenas salieron del lugar cada uno sacó su celular rápidamente, Ryoma miro su directorio, ni loco llamaría a alguna persona que compartiera su sangre, solo le quedaba una opción y aunque fuera un poco estúpido ni se quejó al llamarle.

_Minutos después_

Un elegante carro se estacionaba frente a la tienda, el hombre de castaños cabellos bajaba de él con gallardía mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

Al entrar al lugar miró a Ryoma, en esos momentos eso era lo único que podía hacer.

"Tezuka...oni-san"-dijo Ryoma con nerviosismo mientras el hombre se acercaba a Kawamura y estrechaba su mano.

"¿Qué ha hecho..."-dijo Tezuka pensando las últimas palabras-"... mi hermano menor?"

"La verdad es que no se parecen mucho"-pensaron Momoshiro y Kawamura, pero la dura mirada cambió sus pensamientos por los de temor.

--------------

"El titulo era..."-escribió Sakuno con la letra un poco temblorosa

Ahora Ryoma y Sakuno sabían que no había marcha atrás, se habían subido al barco el cual zarpaba sin permitirles volver.

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras cruzaban los dedos detrás de la espalda.

"Diablos"-pensaron ambos chicos

_Continuara... _

* * *

**ya terminó, si quieren saber que pasa sintonicnnos en el proximo capitulo xP.**

**Espero que me degn reviews porq la vrdad es que odio recibir pocos, pero mi rostro se ilumina al ver un monton**

**porfavor para hacer feliz a una niña como yo, solo hac falta su comentario**

**BYeBYE**


	6. Entre Junko y Sakuno

**Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, en realidad lo hubiera bajado hace unos días pero tuve unos problemas.**

**Debo decir que este cap no me salió del todo mal xD así que disfutenlo!**

_

* * *

_

_La Voz Que Solo Yo Escucho_

"El titulo era..."-escribió Sakuno con la letra un poco temblorosa

Ahora Ryoma y Sakuno sabían que no había marcha atrás, se habían subido al barco el cual zarpaba sin permitirles volver.

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras cruzaban los dedos detrás de la espalda.

"Diablos"-pensaron ambos chicos

**6to cap:**

_Entre Junko y Sakuno_

Oishi tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida, se lograba escuchar el agua hirviendo a su lado con los macarrones dentro.

Sakuno volteó su silla dándole la espalda escribiendo con una buena letra para que no hubiera preguntas sobre que había escrito, sentía un gran estremecimiento en su nuca, sus cabellos se erizaban, su sempai talvez debía pensar que estaba loca por reaccionar de esa manera ante algo tan banal como eso.

Sakuno sonrió mientras cogía la hoja con las dos manos y la levantaba alto.

"La carta"-Sakuno miró a sempai mientras su mandíbula caía hasta chocar con la mesa-"Entonces leí eso"-siguió escribiendo-"Y me di con la sorpresa de que el personaje principal se parecía a Eiji-kun"

Oishi se bloqueó completamente, al parecer aún no se había preparado mentalmente para una situación como esa-responde, responde algo-le decía su mente.

"Etto..."-dijo nervioso-"yo nunca lo hice con la intención de que se pareciera a ese amigo tuyo"

"¿Hace cuanto que has comenzado a escribirlo?"-escribió Sakuno que para Oishi eran más cuchillas incrustándole su sensible mente.

"ha-hace medio año"-respondió, en ese tiempo sakuno ya conocía a Eiji entonces ya no había más dudas.

"U.U entonces eso explica porque del nerviosismo cuando él llegaba a la casa"-escribió Sakuno por fin aclarando sus dudas sobre su sensei, sí, la verdad es su sensei se sentía nervioso de la presencia de Eiji porque él estaba escribiendo una historia sobre la vida de un cartero, si Eiji hubiera descubierto eso entonces la situación sería peor que con Sakuno.

"Sakuno ToT"-dijo Oishi acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos para juntarlas con las suyas-Por favor, sakunito, la verdad, es que..."-dijo nervioso mientras Sakuno lo miraba sin dejar de parpadear-"al principio me sentí atraído hacia la vida de un cartero ya que ellos conocían varios sitios aunque fuera en una zona reducida, ellos si sentían la limpia brisa contra sus rostros, sentí que al escribirlo en un libro lo llenaría de las maravillas que supuestamente solían ver, de las diferentes clases de personas que conocían, pero luego comencé a conocer un poco a Kikumaru-kun, él era el personaje perfecto que quería para la historia, pero cada vez que le quería hablar, me invadían los nervios sobre las preguntas que me haría y terminaba acobardándome"-dijo Oishi por fin soltando las manos de su pupila mientras ambos recobraban la postura-"pero Sakuno por favor no se lo digas, no sabría que decir"-dijo el hombre tomando un nuevo sorbo de su refresco.

"Me alegro de saber eso, sempai usted me preocupaba mucho"-escribió Sakuno-"Por un tiempo pensé que estaba interesado en Eiji"-siguió mientras que Oishi se quedaba en seco

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-gritó eufóricamente mientras Sakuno reía-"¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ALGO ASÍ?!"-siguió un poco fuera de si.

"Es decir, usted siempre se ponía nervioso al estar cerca de él, y luego escapaba lo más rápido que podía"-escribió, Oishi suspiró.

"Sakuno, yo no estoy interesado en hombres"-dijo para luego comenzar a reír y lo seguía Sakuno mientras se preguntaba como pudo imaginar que su sensei estaba interesado en el cartero

--------------

_POR OTRO LADO_

"Muy bien déjeme entender esto"-dijo Kawamura bajando la mirada-"Usted es el hijo adoptivo de la familia Echizen¿pero lo adoptaron de adolescente y decidió mantenerse con el apellido?"-preguntó mientras Ryoma veía desde una esquinita, con una gota en la cabeza, como Tezuka explicaba el porque no se parecían.

"Exacto, pero ahora quiero que me diga las cosas rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo"-dijo Tezuka esperando ahorrarse más tiempo de vergüenza.

"Pero ¡usted es un actor famoso, y nunca se supo que usted tenía hermanos!"-exclamo Momoshiro, el cuál parecía verse más estresado con el tiempo que pasaba.

"Silencio Takeshi"-dijo Kawamura regalándole una mirada de maldad.

"No veo por que dudar de mis lazos de sangre con este hombre"-dijo Ryoma con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados-"Solo dígale lo necesario y podremos irnos rápido"

"Señor..."-interrumpió Momoshiro-"Usted sabe bien que no tengo ningún familiar con el cual contar en este momento"

"Lo se, por eso este mes solo te pagaré la mitad de tu sueldo"-dijo Kawamura mientras Ryoma miraba como Momo sufría por lo que acaban de decirle.

"pero... jefecito T.T"-rogó Momoshiro.

"jeje, después de todo eras un meserito de cuarta"-se burló Ryoma por lo bajó.

"¡Pero que dices enano!"-exclamó Momoshiro mientras Ryoma se asombraba de lo que acababa de decir.

"¡Como te atreves GRRRRRRR!"-comenzó la pelea entre ambos.

"siento decir que no tengo mucho tiempo para estas clases de cosas"-dijo Tezuka quien sentado frente a Kawamura miraba son impaciencia esperando el momento de su salida.

"Ahh si"-dijo Kawamura mientras sacaba una hoja-"firme esto por favor, es para que no se vuelva a repetir, y una pequeña advertencia para Echizen, es una pequeña medida de seguridad, aparte del pago que tendrá que hacer el chico y todo eso, medidas que debo tomar por la desconfianza que ha crecido en mi por ellos, al parecer no han madurado lo suficiente"-decía Kawamura mientras Tezuka firmaba con una fina y elegante letra.

"Bueno, ya está, ahora si me voy, pero..."-dijo Tezuka parándose-"OTOTO, nos vamos"-exclamó Tezuka quien alargó la primera palabra al dirigirse a su "hermano menor" Ryoma sentía como la gota se agrandaba y una venita aparecía al escuchar la risa burlona de momo.

"Adiós Echizen"-se despidió alegremente Momoshiro.

--------------

"Diablos"-susurró Ryoma estirando los brazos hacia el oscuro cielo.

"¡RYOMA!"-se escuchó una imperativa voz, acompañada de una dura mirada, cerca de Ryoma causando un estremecimiento en el chico-¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER?

"Etto... Tezuka-sempai"-dijo Ryoma sintiendo la oscura aura de Tezuka rodeándole.

--------------

Sakuno miraba el carro reflejándose en las ventanas del gran edificio frente a ella.

Una voz le despertó de su ensueño con amabilidad.

La puerta se abrió y ella bajó del automóvil.

"Llegamos Sakuno, entonces nos vemos de aquí a dos días"-dijo Oishi sonriendo mientras veía a Sakuno marcharse.

Sakuno corrió hacia el ascensor, y ya al estar en su casa dejó caer una libreta sobre el sofá.

Se había echo de noche y estaba cansada entonces entró a su habitación mirando unas rosas que adornaban el lugar, habían cinco pétalos caídos sobre la mesa, pero eso hacía que Sakuno lo viera más hermoso, sus imperfecciones le llamaban la atención, de repente el teléfono sonó, ella no solía contestar solo dejaba que el contestador de llamadas le dijera quien era, pero fue asombroso cuando escuchó la última voz que ella se esperaría.

"¿Alo?... Sakuno"-decía una varonil voz al otro lado-"Ehmm... espero que escuches esta llamada, y que no te olvides de estar lista mañana a la hora que acordamos"-Sakuno volvió con las pupilas dilatadas mientras Ryoma se despedía y sentía su corazón acelerar.

"Ry...oma"-pensó sonrojándose pero sonriendo como una niña caminado hacia su habitación, pero su alegre expresión cambió cuando miro su armario.

No tenía mucha ropa para esa clase de 'momentos' por decirlo así, se tenía que ver única y elegante, miro de un lado a otro y encontró una linda blusa blanca con bordados verdes que quedaría perfecto con una falda marrón que había comprado no hace mucho.

_Al siguiente día_

Sakuno se levanto mientras se movía el flequillo al lado.

Se sentó en el mueble que miraba hacia la ventana y respiró profundamente mientras comenzaba a escribir su historia.

Horas después Sakuno sonrió con alegría al ver lo largo que estaba y cuando escribía con una letra grande y en negrita FIN.

De repente se paró para no tener un calambre y miró por la ventana a las personas que pasaban y vio como un convertible negro paraba y un hombre de negros cabellos bajaba del auto. Ryoma giró la cabeza mientras miraba directamente al apartamento de Sakuno, pero al parecer no la vio a ella.

Sintió como su respiración paraba, aun no esta.ba lista, y se sentía culpable por haberse olvidado.

"Ding dong"-sonó el timbre, Sakuno corría sin zapatos abriendo la puerta mientras que con la otra mano se ponía el arete que le faltaba.

"Bu-enos días"-saludó Ryoma mirando a Sakuno, su cabello estaba despeinado pero por lo menos estaba vestida-"¿Debo quitarme los zapato?"-preguntó al ver los descalzos pies de sakuno

Sakuno se sonrojó rápidamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

"Lo siento aún no estoy lista"-escribió Sakuno en una hojita que encontró tirada sobre el mueble-"Por favor espera unos minutos procuraré no tardar"-escribió mientras le entregaba la hoja y salía corriendo hacia su cuarto cogiendo alguno de sus maquillajes, un cepillo para su cabello.

Ryoma estaba sentado en uno de los muebles, pero pronto se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar mirando bien cada parte¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que hoy saldrían?-pensó.

**Flash back**

_Minutos después Sakuno y Ryoma llegaban a los apartamentos, Sakuno se bajó del auto y sacó un papelito que se lo entregó a Ryoma, luego hizo una reverencia y se fue._

"_¡Espera Ryusaki!"-gritó Ryoma_ haciendo voltear a la chica quien volvió al auto acercándose mientras miraba por la ventana-"Pasado mañana debes alistarte a las 11, pasaré a recogerte, no me gusta esperar, ponte algo más o menos elegante, será como una pequeña reunión con Tezuka-sempai, su oficina está llena de personas importantes debes dar una buena impresión"-dijo mientras Sakuno parpadeaba y luego de comprenderlo asintió con la cabeza, volvió a hacer una reverencia y caminó hacía el edificio, pero se detuvo en mitad del camino miró atrás y movió la mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose, Ryoma copió el gesto y luego la chica se fue.

El chico volteó extrañado mirando el papelito que le había entregado Sakuno.

_Fue un gusto conocerle señor Echizen, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en un futuro cercano, claro antes de la filmación, pero siempre sabremos algo el uno del otro gracias a nuestros sempais :3,_

_También agradezco el alojamiento en la casa de su padre_

_Creo que eso es todo._

_Sakuno Ryusaki_

"¡HE!"-rió Ryoma-"la próxima vez que nos veamos haré que me hables con más confianza"-susurró Ryoma prendiendo el carro y desapareciendo del lugar.

**Fin del flash back**

No mucho tiempo después Sakuno salió ya lista pero con una cadenita en su mano, cogió la hoja y escribió.

"Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos"-escribió mientras intentaba ponerse la cadena de oro sin mucho éxito.

"¿Te ayudo?"-se ofreció Ryoma mientras cogía el objeto, sakuno cogió su cabello para que fuera más fácil ponérselo, sintió las cálidas manos de Echizen rozando su piel y un escalofrío, Sakuno arreglo la cadena con precisión, su blusa tenía un pequeño escote donde cayó esta con naturalidad, Ryoma siguió mirando la gargantilla aún cuando su 'trabajo' había terminado y Sakuno enrojeció al notarlo, entonces se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Me alegra que te hayas alistado rápido"-dijo el chico casi en un susurro, Sakuno sonrió mientras cogía su cartera y salían del lugar.

El ascensor llegó al primer piso y Sakuno acompañada de Ryoma bajaron, justo cuando caminaban en medio de la recepción una mujer volteó sorprendida mirando a Ryoma y segundos después corrió hacia ellos y los detuvo, o mejor dicho al chico.

"¿me podría dar su autógrafo?"- preguntó la chica mientras con la mano temblorosa levantaba un papel.

"Si claro"-dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa que simplemente - por donde lo viera Sakuno- no iba con él. Pronto más personas se amontonaron entre ellos y Sakuno salió volando contra una silla siendo así obligada a sentarse.

Unas chicas se acercaron a Sakuno con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó una de ellas, Sakuno viró la cabeza confundida nunca las había visto antes así que no comprendía por que le trataban de esa manera.

"¿Por qué no respondes?"-preguntó otra, Sakuno movió la cabeza de un lado a otro señalando su garganta-"creo que se está burlando de nosotras"- Sakuno movió su manos de un lado a otro, lo último que deseaba es que se pelearan con ella.

"¡Sakuno!, ya nos tenemos que ir, se hace tarde"-dijo Echizen, salvando a Sakuno, sin siquiera saberlo, de un momento como ese.

--------------

Sakuno y Ryoma salían del edificio con un poco de dificultad ya que algunas chicas aún los seguían, Ryoma invitó a Sakuno a subir al convertible que en ese momento dejaba la mitad superior de su cuerpo al aire.

El viento silbaba en su oído con fuerza pero Sakuno más le prestaba atención a los rostros que volteaban cuando veían el carro pasar, parecía algo irreal y lejos de la realidad que ella vivía.

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales el peinado de Sakuno se había enredado por completo, llegaron al lugar.

El estomago de Sakuno sonó de repente, ahora acababa de recordar que no había desayunado.

"¿Tienes hambre?"-preguntó Ryoma sonriendo mientras Sakuno se perdía entre el brillo acaramelado de sus ojos que estaba medio cubierto entre sus seductores cabellos desordenados-"Conozco un buen café por estos lados, podemos ir a pie"-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, no sin antes levantar el techo de su auto.

Parecía ser que Ryoma ya conocía el lugar, era muy reservado pero moderno, se sentaron lejos de todos los ruidosos clientes.

La mesera llegó y Ryoma pidió por Sakuno mientras susurraba un "te gustará"

Cuando los cafés y los sándwiches llegaron, más se concentraron en comerlos que en la conversación.

"Sabes..."-dijo Ryoma-"Tezuka-sempai quiere trabajar contigo por que cree que eres interesante"

"Debe ser porque soy muda"-escribió Sakuno en una pequeña hoja.

_El ambiente era tenso, ella no hablaba y el... tampoco, por así decirlo. Cada uno de ellos temerosos por dar el primer paso. Hasta que por fin ella se llenó de valor y tomó el lapicero que colgaba del bolsillo de la chaqueta del chico y una de las servilletas del café._

"_¿quieres saber como me sucedió?"-escribió en una limpia letra cursiva._

"_la verdad es que desearía saberlo, pero no estoy muy seguro"-dijo Ryoma leyendo lo que acababa de escribir Sakuno._

Suspiro resignada, estaba muy acostumbrada al interés que las personas le ponían a la historia pero esta vez parecía ser extrañamente diferente.

_Minutos después_

Ryoma miraba a Sakuno con los ojos completamente abiertos, un extraño sentimiento crecía dentro de él y sentía ganas de pararse y abrazarla, pero parecía que ella no lo tomaba de la misma manera, después de terminar de contar -o mejor dicho escribir- había seguido comiendo como si nada.

"... yo- lo siento mucho"-dijo Ryoma-"Creo que no debí preguntar"-dijo el chico, pero Sakuno sonrió mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro y levantaba el dedo pulgar.

"Yo... yo estoy bien"-escribió Sakuno-"¿Nos vamos?"

"creo que si"-dijo Ryoma mientras se paraba y salían del café.

El convertible negro era rodeado por unos cuantos admiradores del elegante e imponente automóvil.

Ryoma subió al auto mientras prendía el carro y unos chicos-al notar que era él el dueño de tal maravilla- se acercaron.

"¿No vas a subir?"-preguntó notando que Sakuno se había quedado parada a un lado, ella asintió mientras se sentaba al lado del conductor.

"¡Que buen carro!"-exclamó uno de los chicos.

"Hasta tiene buena compañía"-dijo otro logrando sonrojar a Sakuno.

"Es el poder del dinero"-dijo uno con tono soñador.

Por suerte ahora el techo estaba puesto y Sakuno sentía más tranquilidad al no sentir el aire contra su rostro.

Llegaron a un gran edificio en donde Ryoma y Sakuno entraron, muchas personas con elegantes ternos y mujeres con gran presencia caminaban de un lado a otro, ellos siguieron de frente hasta la recepción –que se encontraba en el centro- donde una secretaria atendía para que les permitieran entrar a la oficina de Tezuka.

"Tezuka-sama los está esperando en el 10mo piso"-dijo la mujer después de hacer una llamada.

Subieron al ascensor donde un hombre volteo sonriente saludando a Ryoma.

"Buenos días Ryoma-kun ¿negocios?"-preguntó.

"En realidad no es por mi, ella es la guionista que buscábamos"-dijo señalando a Sakuno quien se sonrojó al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

"Mucho gusto, esperé mucho tiempo este momento"-dijo el hombre antes de salir, por su parte Sakuno no entendía que acababa de pasar y al parecer Ryoma lo notó.

"Esa es la razón por la que te pedí que te vistieras así, el es uno de los productores amigo de mi familia"-dijo Ryoma, sakuno asintió con la cabeza, al lado de Ryoma sentía como si pudiera hablar y él le escuchara sin ningún problema-"Venimos a ver a Tezuka-sempai"-dijo Ryoma a otra secretaria, era una mujer de edad y parecía más atender a las tantas llamadas que habían pero al levantar la mirada echó un vistazo al chico y respondió en casi un susurro "adelante".

Entraron a la oficina, era grande de un color celeste con grandiosos y finos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, pero había uno en especial, estaba completamente vacío.

"¿Y ese de allí? Es nuevo"-comentó Ryoma al parecer pensando lo mismo que Sakuno.

"Se lo diré solo a ustedes"-dijo sonriendo-"Y es que mi esposa está esperando nuestro hijo"-dijo sonriendo, Sakuno se asombró mucho, las chicas les entristecía saber que su ídolo tendría un bebe con otra que no sean ellas.

"Felicitaciones…- susurró con una ligera sonrisa - Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?"-dijo Ryoma sabiendo que no venia al tema.

"Ryoma… mi esposa es una artista, ese es el cuadro que tengo para algún dibujo de mi hijo o hija"-dijo Tezuka, Sakuno sonrió-"En fin, Sakuno, tienes algo que contar"-dijo el hombre volteando para mirar a la guionista, ella cogió una hoja en donde escribió, luego rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un fólder.

"Ya terminé la historia"

Ryoma y Tezuka se asombraron, pero el último se recobró rápidamente.

"Me alegra mucho saberlo"-dijo Tezuka.

--------------

Sakuno caminaba hacia su apartamento cuando notó que alguien estaba parado frente a su puerta tocando el timbre, entonces caminó más rápido e hizo que notara su presencia.

"Ohh, usted debe ser la señorita Sakuno"-dijo el hombre sacándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia- Soy el representante de la señorita Junko, me puede llamar Takeru"-dijo el hombre mientras Sakuno se sorprendía-"Le traigo muy buenas noticias"-dijo sonriendo, Sakuno le hizo pasar mientras permanecía expectante cuando tomaban asiento.

"Vengo para ponerle al tanto de que su historia será utilizada para el nuevo video clip de la señorita Junko, quien a decir verdad está muy emocionada y ya le hemos mandado todo el dinero a su cuenta bancaria"-dijo el representante, Junko era un cantante de j-pop, meses atrás Sakuno había mandado una historia para su video clip, y para su buena suerte había sido aceptada -"si desea le avisaremos de su aparición televisiva"-dijo el hombre, Sakuno asintió con alegría, que hermoso día, todo estaba saliendo como había deseado.

--------------

Ryoma entraba a su casa tirando las llaves del carro sobre la mesa, fue entonces cuando el telefono sonó.

"Habla Echizen"-dijo el hombre subiendo las escaleras con el telefono en las manos.

"Eso me imaginé"-dijo una mujer riendo.

"¿Y ahora?"-preguntó-"¿trabajo?"

"¿Eso lo dices optimistamente o todo lo contrario?"-dijo la mujer.

"Al grano Shiba"-dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a rebuscar ropa en su gran armario.

"Eso te pasa por elegirme como tu representante, una mujer joven, hermosa y poderosa como yo merece un buen trato de tu parte Echizen"-dijo la chica.

"Y me lo dices ahora cuando ya no tengo tiempo"-dijo sabiendo como tomaría las palabras la mujer, ella se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

"Espero que te guste Junko, porque ha ofrecido una oferta"-dijo la chica.

"¿Junko?"-preguntó sin entender mientras comenzaba a quitarse el polo-"¿la cantante?"

"Ella misma, si no lo sabes ella ha comentado hace algunas semanas que es una gran fan tuya, y al parecer se le apareció la oportunidad"

"¿Oportunidad?"-preguntó el chico como si la mujer le hablará en indio xD.

"Ahora puede costear tu precio, y quiere que trabajen juntos en su nuevo video, tu serás su amante.

"¡Amante!"-dijo el chico riendo un poco-"¿costear precios? Entonces me pagaran bien"-dijo el chico mientras se ponía un polo con garabatos y un pescador holgado-"Entonces lo acepto ¿Cuándo nos vemos?"

"Mañana te visitare, me gusta el helado de fresa"-dijo la chica riendo.

"Lo siento no como esas cosas"

"Aguafiestas"-dijo la mujer antes de colgar el teléfono.

--------------

Echizen dormía tranquilamente cuando de repente sintió una fría mano sobre su rostro mientras lo movía un poco.

"¡Oi Echizen! Despierta"-decía una voz conocida casi en un susurro.

El hombre abrió los ojos con fastidio-aunque en verdad había estado fingiendo seguir durmiendo-y botó a la chica de su cuarto.

"¡Hey! Pensé que habías entendido que vendría hoy"-dijo la mujer arreglando su cabello mientras pegaba el oído contra la puerta.

"Era obvio que no estaría despierto a esta hora"-dijo el chico antes de abrir la puerta con una toalla sobre el hombro-"Haz algo productivo y arregla mi cama mientras me alistó"-dijo el chico mientras la mujer a regañadientes entraba a la habitación ahora vacía.

"Yo siempre hago cosas productivas, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte un buen trabajo entre estúpidas llamadas para que hagas de chocolate"-decía la chica aunque nadie le escuchara.

"¿un chocolate?"-preguntó entrando a la habitación-"me olvide la crema"-dijo Ryoma.

"Pero no necesitas afeitarte"-dijo la chica-"¡Ahh si! Hace unos días llamó una compañía con una horrible idea, los rechacé rápidamente"-dijo la mujer riendo maliciosamente.

"Estás segura que no era por mi hermano"-dijo Ryoma ya en el baño, la mujer caminaba por el pasillo.

"Soy tu tía, se diferenciar los nombres de mis sobrinos, además, solo soy representante de Ryoga para los japoneses, pero el está en el extranjero y nadie puede pagar tanto dinero, a menos claro para una gira"-dijo la mujer-"En cambio tu eres mi estrella principal, tengo todas mis ganas puestas en ti"-dijo la mujer-"No sabes como se pondría tu madre al ver este lugar, claro que tampoco vendría, te contrataré una mucama, de verdad la necesitas"-dijo Shiba.

"Concéntrate en tu trabajo y deja mi vida en paz"-dijo Ryoma, saliendo de su rápida bañada, con una toalla-"¿A que hora debería estar allí?"-preguntó.

"En media hora"-respondió-"Pero debes vestirte de una manera que diga: no me toques que te quemo" –dijo la mujer con una risita, Ryoma le regaló una mirada de asco, odiaba cuando se comportaba así, a pesar de que su tía tenía treinta años era más o tan inmadura como Ryoma.

--------------

Ryoma bajaba de su automóvil mientras ponía las gafas de sol sobre su desarreglado cabello, llevaba una camiseta cualquiera de color verde y unos vaqueros, la representante bajo alegremente mientras se apresuraba y caminaba delante de él.

"Buenas tardes¿podría avisarle al señor Takeru que Ryoma ya ha llegado?"-dijo Shiba mientras volteaba la cabeza para ver a su sobrino.

"Espere un momento por favor"-dijo la secretaria.

Los dos recién llegados tomaron asiento en las sillas esperando a que los llamaran.

"Si tenemos suerte talvez comencemos la próxima semana"-dijo Shiba sonriendo

"mi única debilidad en este trabajo es madrugar, duermo a cualquier hora, pero nadie me debe despertar, por eso no me importa cuanto dure, si no a que hora se comienza"-dijo el chico, la mujer dejo escapar una risa divertida.

"Perdonen la demora"-dijo un hombre acercándose a ellos y estrechando la mano-"Soy Takeru, el representante de la señorita Junko"-dijo el hombre-"Por favor acompáñenme"-dijo el hombre mientras comenzaban a caminar, entraron por una gran puerta-"Ella está muy encantada de trabajar con usted señor Echizen y dice que no puede esperar mucho"-dijo el hombre. Ryoma sabía que hacer, sonreír y responder algo agradable para crear buena impresión.

"No puedo evitar pensar lo mismo"-dijo mientras Shiba sonreía.

"¿En serio?"-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, los tres voltearon asombrados-"me alegra mucho saber eso"-dijo la mujer sonriendo con amabilidad, Ryoma pestañeo por suerte la reconoció, era Junko, era la primera vez que la veía aparte de algunos videos, tenía el pelo entre naranja y rubio-obviamente pintado-pero le quedaba muy bien con su lacio cabello y su tez blanca y tersa.

"Junko-chan"-dijo Takeru con alegría.

"Muchas gracias Takeru, ahora estoy mucho más emocionada"-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Buenas tardes señorita Junko, soy Shiba Echizen, la representante de Ryoma"-dijo la mujer extendiendo la mano.

"Mucho gusto"-dijo Junko-dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a Shiba y a Ryoma.

"Encantado de conocerla"-dijo Ryoma cogiendo su mano y plantándole un delicado beso, la mujer sonrojó un poco ante el gesto. Takeru carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención, Ryoma volteó rápidamente pero la cantante plantó un pequeño saltito de susto.

"Bueno estamos aquí por trabajo"-recordó el hombre-"y aunque ya he hablado con Shiba-san sobre el dinero y lo demás, aún falta que expliquemos lo que haremos, así que por favor entren a mi oficina"-dijo abriendo otra puerta.

Takeru se sentó frente a su gran escritorio, un hombre-que parecía haber estado esperando-estaba sentado en unos sofás que habían cerca, Ryoma tomó asiento en uno de los cuatro que estaban formando un cuadrado frente a una pequeña mesa, Junko se sentó en el medio de Ryoma y el extraño.

"Les presento a Inui Sadaharu, nuestro director"-dijo Takeru mientras el hombre se paraba y saludaba primero a Shiba quien estaba sentada al frente de Takeru-"tengo entendido que ya conocía a Echizen"-dijo cuando Inui se acerco al nombrado.

"Con lo que me han dado ya tengo una idea de cómo podría ser el video"-dijo el hombre tomando asiento mientras todos le miraban expectantes-"Sé que lo que usted deseaba era que el video contará una historia y como la canción trata de lo que haces por este chico es lo que mostraremos, la primera parte será un poco comedia, la del medio un poco de drama y un final medio feliz"-dijo el hombre-"Primero aparecerás tu cantando sin música de fondo, luego..."

_Dos días después_

"RYOME DESPIERTA"-gritaba Shiba en su cuarto intento de despertar al bello durmiente, respiró profundo y volvió con su tarea de moverlo de un lado a otro y gritarle fuerte cerca del oído, ya como en el décimo intento recibió la primera respuesta, un gruñido, la mujer sonrió triunfante, a pesar de su dolor en la garganta lo había logrado-"Muy bien Ryoma ahora que tengo tu atención"-dijo Shiba sonriendo-"HOY ES TU PRIMER DÍA DE TRABAJO"-comenzó a gritar-"Así que ¿¡que diablos haces aún en la cama?!"

_Una hora después_

Ryoma salía de su casa con su molesta representante al lado, subieron al carro, durante el camino no se dirigieron palabras solo algunas miradas de odio.

"llegamos"-avisó Ryoma viendo como habían parado el tráfico y los carros comenzaban a desviarse hacia un lado, la primera escena sería grabada en medio de una avenida.

"Por aquí no se puede pasar"-dijo el oficial cuando Ryoma se acercó con la luna abajo.

"Soy Ryoma Echizen"-dijo mientras el guardia entre disculpas le dejaba entrar.

"llegas tarde"-le reprimió una voz cuando se acercaba al tumulto de gente.

"Lo sé"-dijo Ryoma pero pronto un grupo de estilistas lo jalaban lejos de Sadaharu metiéndolo detrás de una pared de Triples en donde lo alistarían.

"Echizen, me alegra mucho que hayas llega..."-dijo Junko , pero pronto quedo en silencio cuando veía como Ryoma se quitaba el polo y cogía otro dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos-"Jeje"-rió nerviosa-"Nos vemos en escena"-dijo desapareciendo mientras Ryoma volteaba sorprendido de no encontrar a nadie.

_Minutos después_

Ryoma salió ya listo para la grabación, esperando el momento en que le dijeran para filmar.

"Comencemos"-grito el director Sadaharu por medio de un megáfono después de mirar que todos los que necesitaba estaban allí, todos los presentes voltearon sorprendidos, Junko corrió hacia un lado de la pista, ese día tenía el cabello de su color castaño natural, llevaba puesto un uniforme de mesera, Ryoma se paró al lado contrario-"acción"-gritó con una imponente voz.

Echizen sintió como la cámara le enfocaba, entonces cruzó la pista lentamente, Junko comenzó a cantar sin música de fondo, cuando se cruzó con Ryoma, quien no notó su presencia, Junko lo siguió con la mirada, el llegó a la vereda, y ella cantaba cuando un carro tocó la bocina y retrocedió asustada.

"Corte"-gritó Inui mientras todos paraban y Junko corría de nuevo a la vereda con Ryoma-"Perfecto, pero hagámoslo de nuevo"

_2do día de grabación_

"Corte"-gritó una potente y conocida voz, Ryoma suspiro cansado mientras volvía con su representante quien le esperaba con una toalla.

"No sabía que habría una escena de lluvia como esta"-dijo Ryoma-"me imaginaba algo más suave, no una lluvia torrencial"

"Pero quedo muy bonita"-dijo Shiba ayudándole a secar su cabello-"Por lo menos el agua era tibia"

"¿A quien se le ocurriría algo así?"- dijo Ryoma, quien acababa de filmar una escena en la que Junko bailaba con sus 6 bailarines debajo de la lluvia cuando se encuentra con Ryoma quien al mirarla toda empapada le dio su paraguas y termina igual de mojado que ella. Ryoma respiro hondo ya después se preocuparía por el resfriado que tendría.

_Siguiente día_

Eran las diez de la noche aproximadamente había sido un dia nublado, pero a pesar de eso la temperatura era normal, al terminar de filmar Ryoma caminó hacia su camerino, ya que por fin habían tenido una escena debajo de un techo y ya no pararían el tráfico, entró al lugar mientras se ponía una ropa más abrigadora, después de lo del día anterior debía tener cuidado con pescar un resfriado.

Más tarde Ryoma salió del estudio para encontrarse con Shiba.

"¡Ryoma por acá!"-gritó su representante al ver su silueta a la distancia-"Te presento a esta encantadora jovencita"

Ryoma miró a la chica tragándose las palabras, Sakuno reaccionó de la misma manera cada uno preguntándose el porque el otro estaba allí.

"¿Qué¿Ya se conocían?"- preguntó Shiba notando las reacciones de ambos.

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?"- preguntó Ryoma recuperándose rápidamente del asombro.

"Ella es la guionista de este video"- explicó Shiba.

"Así que eres tú la que me provocará un resfriado"- dijo Ryoma arreglándose la bufanda.

Sakuno no entendía lo que decía el chico, Shiba rió divertida.

"Aún sigue molesto por la escena de la lluvia"- explicó, Sakuno rió nerviosa pero luego se dio cuenta que solo había dos posibilidades para que Ryoma hubiera estado en la escena de la lluvia, la primera era que fuera un bailarín pero esa idea fue descartada rápidamente; la única que quedaba era que él fuera el chico de Junko.

Sakuno levantó un dedo señalando a Ryoma con pasmo.

"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Ryoma extrañado, Sakuno rebusco en su bolso una libreta y un lápiz.

"¿Tu eres la pareja de Junko en el video?"- escribió entregándole la hoja a Ryoma, este la leyó.

"Sí"- respondió- "¿Acaso no lo sabías?"- Sakuno negó con la cabeza

"Me alegra saberlo"- escribió Sakuno en una nueva hoja- "Parece ser que el destino nos unió de nuevo"- le dijo regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

"Sakuno"-llamó una voz detrás de ella-"¿Viniste a ver el video terminado?"-preguntó Inui posando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, ella asintió con la cabeza-"entonces acompáñame"-dijo llevándosela, ella se excusó soltándose del agarre, y volvió donde Shiba y Ryoma, estiró la mano mientras la mujer la estrechaba.

"Gusto en conocerte"-dijo la mujer.

"¡Ryoma!"-gritó Junko corriendo hacia el nombrado, justo cuando Sakuno estiraba la mano, Ryoma ignoró a la cantante cuando estaba a un metro de ellos y estrechó la mano, pero para sorpresa de Sakuno la jaló hacia el mientras le plantaba un beso sobre la mejilla.

Sakuno enrojeció completamente ante la situación su mano estaba sobre el pecho de Ryoma y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Ry...oma"-dijo Junko casi en susurro-"¿Quién es ella?"-preguntó recuperándose rápidamente.

"Ella es nuestra guionista"-dijo Inui, quien a pesar de haber conocido bien a Sakuno ese día ya le había tomado un poco de confianza.

Sakuno se asombró al ver a Junko tan cerca de ella e hizo una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto"-saludo Junko a Sakuno, Ryoma se asombró al mirar detenidamente a Sakuno, era extraño que al estar al lado de alguien tan bella como Junko no se opacara, y es que Sakuno tan bien era hermosa, el muchacho volteó saliendo del lugar.

"¡Espera Ryoma!"-llamó Junko-"Vamos a celebrar el final de la filmación ¿Vienes?"-preguntó esperando que aceptara-"¡Ahh Ryuzaki!"-dijo asombrando a la nombrada de que supiera su apellido-"Tu también debes venir"-dijo

"Si ella va yo también"-dijo Ryoma divertido, Sakuno enrojeció ante el comentario de Ryoma.

"Podrás ver el video de aquí a tres días en la televisión"-dijo Inui

"Entonces es un hecho"-dijo Junko-"Tengo una limosina, podremos ir todos juntos"

Nadie se atrevió a negar la idea de la cantante después de todo parecía estar demasiado emocionada en la idea como para desilusionarla.

El conductor abrió la puerta mientras primero entraba Junko, seguida de Sakuno y Shiba, luego entraron Inui, Ryoma y el representante, en otro carro iban los bailarines y el coreógrafo, todos dirigieron al mismo lugar.

La limosina paró frente a una gran discoteca, los chicos bajaron, Junko camino hacia la entrada donde un hombre de gran presencia se encargaba de la entrada de las persona, ella sonrió seductoramente, el hombre la reconoció fácilmente.

"Ellos vienen conmigo"-dijo mientras entraban.

"¿Bien?"-preguntó casi en un grito, los bailarines sonrieron, era obvio que harían, jalaron a la cantante a la pista de baile, Inui se dirigió a la barra, Sakuno volteo completamente perdida y siguió al director, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer.

Ryoma estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando una mujer se le acercó y terminaron bailando juntos.

Sadaharu había pedido algo para las dos mujeres que le acompañaban.

"No puedo creer que Ryoma haya aceptado bailar"-le dijo Shiba a Sakuno quien volteó con la copa entre sus manos viendo a Ryoma asombrada.

Dos balarines se acercaron y se llevaron a Shiba y a Sakuno quien no se pudo negar, Sadaharu hablaba con una mujer, cuando de repente notó como Junko dejaba de bailar y miraba a Ryoma con molestia.

La cantante se acercó al chico y se lo llevo dejando a su acompañante sorprendida.

"Bailemos"-dijo la chica

"Preferiría tomar algo"-dijo el chico, pero Junko no lo escuchó, cuando lo vio sentado a un lado comprendió lo que le había dicho, talvez estaba aburrido de eso, después de todo en el video clip había ella había bailado muchas veces a su alrededor.

"Ryoma deberíamos salir una vez más los dos juntos"-dijo posando sus manos sobre las de él.

"¿De que modo?"-dijo esperando que la respuesta fuera buena.

"Pues quiero conocerte más, todo el mundo sabe que estoy interesada en ti"-dijo la mujer, Ryoma dirigió una rápida mirada a Sakuno quien bailaba con un leve sonrojo.

"Lo siento, hay otra persona"-dijo sonriendo, siempre respondía eso para zafarse de situaciones como esas, aunque la mayoría de veces no fuera verdad.

"¡¿En serio?!"-dijo Junko asombrada

_Tres días después_

Sakuno estaba sentada frente al televisor, esperando que comenzara el programa, en ese momento iban a pasar el video y luego un reportaje a Junko.

"Y ahora... estamos encantados de decirles que somos los primeros en enseñar el nuevo video de Junko "_like this", _disfrútenlo"-decía el presentador, Sakuno subió el sonido del televisor, estaba muy emocionada, primero aparecía Ryoma, Sakuno se sonrojó al verlo, se veía muy bien, Junko comenzó a cantar con su fina voz aguda...

Sakuno sonrió alegre al terminar el video, había quedado muy bien, y la canción caía perfectamente.

"Hace unos días tuve una entrevista con la famosa cantante, así que veámosla"-dijo el animador.

"Bueno aquí estoy con Junko, buenas tardes"-dijo el hombre, la mujer sonrió con dulzura.

"Buenas tardes"-respondió.

"Dinos Junko¿cuál es tu opinión acerca de esta canción¿Qué te ha inspirado?"-preguntó

"Para hacer el tono no necesite inspiración, con mis compañeros los inventábamos y entre todos elegimos el que más nos gusto, es bailable y con una chispa del estilo que tienen todas las demás que me caracterizan, para este nuevo álbum me pidieron que la canción principal contara algo de mi vida, y lo único en que pensé fue en chicos"-dijo la chica riendo-"Escribí un poco de la situación que experimenté años atrás"

"Según dicen los rumores ¿tal vez uno de ellos ha sido con Echizen, la persona con la que has hecho el video?"-preguntó el presentador, Sakuno sintió como casi se atora con la bebida que estaba tomando, la mujer miró hacia el reportero pensando un poco en su respuesta.

"Creo que fue irresponsable de mi parte decir al aire que estaba interesada en él, pero no puedo negar que no siento eso, de todas maneras se lo he dicho, pero he sido rechazada, me dijo que existía otra persona"-dijo sin mostrar ni un poco de dolor, el presentador abrió los ojos de par en par al igual que Sakuno, la entrevista termino, o mejor dicho fue cortada, para volver a mostrar el mismo lugar de minutos atrás.

"Después de esta declaración, hemos averiguado de buenas fuentes que el actor Ryoma Echizen se ha estado viendo con mucha frecuencia con una mujer, justo ahora nuestro reportero nos enseñará de quien se trata"-dijo el hombre-"Estamos contigo¿Qué nos puedes decir?"-dijo mientras la pantalla cambiaba y mostraba a un tumulto de personas frente a una puerta, Sakuno salto de su asiento, ese lugar lo había visto antes, pero más fue su asombro cuando escucho como el timbre de su apartamento sonaba a la vez que se mostraba en la tele, Sakuno caminó confundida a abrir la puerta sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

"Díganos señorita Ryusaki ¿Usted mantiene una relación con Echizen?"-se logró escuchar una voz en medio de todos los _flash _que se encargaban de tomarle fotos, Sakuno tapo su rostro sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación...

Ryoma dejó caer el control remoto mientras veía a Sakuno en televisión, el telefono sonó despertandolo del asombro.

_"_Ryoma"_-_dijo Shiba con un tono de preocupación-_"_¿Has visto el reportaje?"

_"_Si"-respondió el chico mientras se paraba-"Pero ahora no tengo tiempo, adios"-dijo colgando.

"Ryoma..."¿que estás pensando hacer?"

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Termino el capitulo!! jeje, ya hice las aclaraciones del capitulo pasado, creo yo, asi que ahora queda por saber lo que sucedera.**

**Ahh! mi cumple se acerca, así que el regalo que más apreciaré-y es que ni mis padres no me dan uno-son su REVIEWS!!! xD**

**Eso es todo bye bye**


	7. ¿Un trio amoroso?

**Etto... aquí está el siguiente cap, aunque al principio me cuestionaba si subirlo o no por la falta de reviews T.T, bueno ...**

**Está ves si: Si no se llega a los 100 reviws no hay conti xD, jeje ya lo último no, proque de todas maneras me gusta escribir, pero tmb hablo de la demora**

**En fin, aquí viene un poco de nuevas preguntas por contestar en el proximo cap xD ENJOY it!**

_

* * *

_

La Voz Que Solo Yo Escucho

"Díganos señorita Ryusaki ¿Usted mantiene una relación con Echizen?"-se logró escuchar una voz en medio de todos los flash que se encargaban de tomarle fotos, Sakuno tapo su rostro sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación...

Ryoma dejó caer el control remoto mientras veía a Sakuno en televisión, el teléfono sonó despertándolo del asombro.

"Ryoma"-dijo Shiba con un tono de preocupación-"¿Has visto el reportaje?"

"Si"-respondió el chico mientras se paraba-"Pero ahora no tengo tiempo, adiós"-dijo colgando.

"Ryoma..."¿que estás pensando hacer?"

**7mo cap:**

_¿Un triangulo amoroso?_

Ryoma salía de la casa mientras se arreglaba la gorra y se ponía unas gafas oscuras, su mente estaba trabajando a cien, debía buscar una manera de sacar a Sakuno de su apartamento, subió a su jeep color mostaza, normalmente no la usaba pero esta era una excepción.

Condujo hasta los condominios, habían muchos carros estacionados a su derecha, pero el ni siquiera se preocupo de que también hubiera embotellamiento por la izquierda, le daba más tiempo de mirar por la ventana e investigar el lugar, hasta ahora lo único que veía era a reporteros y cámaras por doquier, cuando de repente una mujer se acerco a él por entre los carros estacionados.

"¡Ryoma!"-exclamo, nunca antes la había visto, entonces ¿Por qué lo reconoció? Tenía el cabello rubio ondulado, pero sus ojos eran pardos con forma de gato al igual que Ryoma.

"¿Shiba?"-preguntó intrigado, la mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba en la parte trasera del carro-"¿Esa es una peluca?"-preguntó interesado.

"Supuse que estarías aquí, vi tu carro a la distancia ¡Ahh! también te traje una"-dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una peluca llena de rulos dorados, Ryoma la analizó bien-"Lo malo es que no cae con tus ojos"-dijo Shiba riendo, Ryoma no se quejó, solo se la puso con cuidado, terminó tapando la mayoría por el gorro y se puso los lentes de sol, ahora ya no lo reconocerían.

El edificio estaba medio lleno, pero por lo menos estaba más vació que como se mostraba el piso de Ryusaki, Shiba siguió caminando ignorando el ruido que llenaba el lugar, a pesar de no ser en sí Ryoma, aún tenía un aire que le hacía apuesto ante la mirada de las mujeres presentes, quienes volteaban asombradas al ver al muchacho. Ryoma movió un rulo que caía sobre su frente.

"Piso 18"-le dijo a Shiba mientras ella le hacía caso.

"Muy bien ¿qué idea tienes?"-preguntó interesada.

"En realidad no hay ninguna aún"-dijo el chico guardándose la sonrisa, después de todo lo que tenía de racional lo tenía de cabello enrulado.

"¡Ryoma¿Qué haremos ahora¿Deberíamos volver?"-preguntó insegura con la mano cerca de los botones del ascensor.

"No, para algo estás usando peluca"-dijo el chico mientras la puerta se abría y un hombre entraba.

"Piso 21 por favor"-dijo viendo que Shiba estaba más cerca, ella hizo caso, el hombre suspiro-"dicen que el piso 18 está hecho un caos, hace poco vi subir a unas chicas con carteles en las manos"-dijo el hombre mientras Shiba se llenaba de nervios.

"Bajemos"-dijo Ryoma saliendo del lugar, el hombre se asombro de verlos bajar justo en el piso del que hablaban.

"¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?"-preguntó Shiba mientras se metían por una esquina.

"Si"-dijo Ryoma mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía a la mujer, mientras esperaba de nuevo al ascensor el cual por suerte volvía a bajar.

"¿Por qué me das esto?"-preguntó, pero Ryoma no permitió que se lo quitara, el ascensor se abrió.

"Lo siento mucho"-dijo Ryoma quitándole la peluca a Shiba dejando a la vista su cabellos castaño-"Será mejor que corras"-dijo mientras empujaba a la mujer dentro del ascensor-"¡SE ESCAPA!"-gritó Ryoma señalando a la asombrada mujer mientras un par de cientos de miradas volteaban, los cabellos de Shiba se erizaron, Ryoma dio un paso atrás dejando que las personas se empujaran contra la puerta ya cerrada mientras escondía la peluca dentro de su saco.

"¡POR LAS ESCALERAS!"-gritó una mujer que tenía un gran cartel con las palabras de 'CLUB de fans de Echizen', la mayoría la siguió y solo quedaron cinco personas.

"¿Cuándo logró salir?'"-susurró uno de los camarógrafos a los acompañantes con tranquilidad mientras esperaban al ascensor.

Ryoma cogió su celular marcando un número que a las justas logró recordar.

--------------

El corazón de Sakuno dio un vuelco al escuchar el teléfono sonar, se escuchó un susurro.

"Sakuno abre la puerta soy Ryoma"-dijo mientras sakuno se acercaba con inseguridad a la puerta, pronto el timbre sonó-"No te preocupes me ocupé del público"-dijo el chico riendo intentando contagiar su 'animo'.

Sakuno abrió la puerta moviendo la silla que había puesto minutos antes en sus manos preparadas para todo, miró a Ryoma extrañada, a las justas lo había logrado reconocer por la peluca y los lentes, lo único que nunca olvidaría era su grave y penetrante voz.

"No te preocupes"-dijo Ryoma abriendo más la puerta mientras ponía una mano sobre el cabello de Sakuno quien sonrojó notablemente-"la silla"-dijo Ryoma viendo que Sakuno aún no la movía y el no podía pasar-"¡ahh!" esto es una peluca"-dijo Ryoma recordando como se debía estar viendo, señalando el notorio accesorio, por así decirlo.

Ryoma entró y Sakuno cerró la puerta rápidamente, Ryoma caminó a través del estrecho pasillo hasta la sala, en donde había un televisor colgando en la pared, se sentó frente a el e invito a que Sakuno tomara asiento a su lado, ella permaneció mirándolo con pasmo.

Ryoma volteo a mirarla, sabiendo que ella se aguantaba por hacerle preguntas, pero al voltear se encontró con los grandes ojos rojizos de Sakuno a 5 centímetros de él, Sakuno enrojeció rápidamente y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"Ehh..."-dijo Ryoma con inseguridad mirando hacia la ventana-"Mejor mira las noticias a ver si hay algo que te explique"-dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada el control remoto.

Sakuno se paró y camino hacia la mesita central, cogió el control y prendió la televisión.

"_Bueno, según nos han informado hace unos minutos, la señorita Ryusaki ha salido de su casa, ahora está por la carretera, pero no nos logran explicar como hizo para salir sin que nadie lo notara"-decía la señorita del noticiero-"Veamos las imágenes"_

La pantalla cambió ahora mostraba toda una autopista llena de carros, había mucho tráfico, pero en medio de la locura enfocaban un carro color vino, hicieron un acercamiento y mostraban a Shiba-aunque ellos no supieran que fuera ella- con unas gafas de sol y con la chaqueta de su sobrino aún puesta, tapando un poco los rastros, Ryoma volteó y sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de Ryusaki, parecía tanto sorprendida como confundida.

"_Está cogiendo el celular parece querer hacer una llamada"-decía la voz de un hombre._

Ryoma sintió como una pequeña descarga de electricidad recorría su cuerpo al escuchar su celular sonar.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN ¡considérate hombre muerto!"-gritaba la mujer llena de rabia, Ryoma alejo el celular de su oreja, los gritos se escuchaban hasta el otro lado de la habitación-"NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI PROPIO SOBRINO ME HAGA ESTO¡YA VERAS!, AHORA TE COBRARÉ EL 58 PORCIENTO DE TU PAGA, NI SIQUIERA SÉ A DONDE IR"-gritaba y gritaba, Sakuno miró el celular sin saber que pasaba-"¡Ya se!, me iré de viaje, estaré en el hotel más lujoso de un país lejano y tu ¡lo pagaras!"-decía Shiba enojada.

"Lo que sea"-logró decir Ryoma sin ser interrumpido dispuesto a colgar.

"¡Ya sé¡Me iré a Perú!"-fueron las últimas palabras de Shiba. (jeje, propaganda)

En el noticiero se veía como el carro de Shiba doblaba por una esquina y desaparecía a gran velocidad. El noticiero, parecía haberse rendido, y continuaron con las noticias normales. Ryoma apagó el televisor mientras levantaba a Ryusaki.

"Necesitamos tapar tu pelo y los ojos"-dijo Ryoma, Sakuno-quien hasta ahora no lograba entender que estaba pasando-caminó hasta su cuarto mientras abría el armario y sacaba una boina, una bufanda y unos lentes, pero eran los de lectura, ella no solía utilizar gafas solares como Ryoma, por lo cual las pocas que tenía debían estar tiradas por algún lugar de su habitación.

"Bueno esto servirá"-dijo Ryoma mientras ayudaba a Ryusaki a ponerse todos los extraños accesorios-"Tambien puedes ponerte esto"-dijo Ryoma sacando la peluca de Shiba, Sakuno se la puso sintiendo muy rara su cabeza aunque al final se acostumbró, ya al terminar de alistarse salieron rápidamente del departamento.

Ryoma y Sakuno se sentían raros, y es que el muchacho estaba vestido como para verano y la chica estaba preparada para un fuerte ventarrón-aunque el día estuviera nublado pero de una temperatura normal- Por suerte mientras salían del edificio ninguna persona les prestó atención y subieron rápidamente al carro de Ryoma.

"Vamos a mi casa, te explicaré lo que pasó, lo que está pasando y lo que pasará"-dijo Ryoma mientras conducía y Sakuno no despegaba la mirada del extraño Ryoma que estaba sentado a su lado.

Sakuno se asombró que la casa de Ryoma no quedará tan lejos, aunque al parecer, para llegar allí tenían que hacer muchas vuelta, Ryoma había dicho que así era mejor, porque era muy fácil perderse y solo los que quería que llegaran lo "lograban" por así decirlo.

Llegaron hasta una larga casa con pared de mármol y puertas de madera, entraron al lugar mientras pasaban por un largo jardín y Ryoma llevó el carro por una bajadita en el sótano, allí había tres carros y dos motos, Ryoma estacionó el carro y bajaron de él.

"Vamos"-dijo Ryoma mientras subían por una escalerita también de mármol.

La casa de Ryoma era muy linda aunque tenía algo que le hacía ver fría, toda la parte frontal era de un gran vidrio que llegaba hasta el segundo piso, el piso era de cerámica blanca, y los muebles eran de cuero negro, Ryoma tomó asiento en uno de los suaves sofás, mientras se quitaba el gorro, la peluca y los gafas, por su parte Sakuno siguió el ejemplo y pronto frente a ellos habían dos peluca, dos gorros, y dos lentes de diferentes clases, Sakuno sonrió ante el pensamiento, pero aún tenía mucho que saber y para su mala suerte no llevaba ningún objeto en el que o con el que podría escribir.

"¿quieres algo para tomar?"-preguntó Ryoma levantándose del asiento después de unos segundos de silencio, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a Ryoma.

La puerta de la cocina también era de vidrio y dejaba ver lo impecable que estaba, por suerte Shiba había ido días atrás para arreglar el lugar.

En el refrigerador había un block colgado con imanes, Sakuno cogió la libretita y el lapicero, por fin podría "decir" algo.

"Ryoma¿podrías explicarme que es lo que está sucediendo?"-escribió Sakuno enseñándole la hoja a Ryoma quien la cogió, pero no la leyó, parecía más preocupado por saciar su sed.

"Tengo agua, bebidas re-hidratantes..."-decía Ryoma analizando bien-"a menos que quieras algo diferente"-decía sacando la cabeza del refrigerador, Sakuno negó con la cabeza y señaló una lata de Ponta, Ryoma comprendió y le pasó una, mientras el cogía una lata de cerveza.

"¿Te gusta?"-preguntó viendo como Sakuno habría el refresco, ella asintió y mientras tomaba señaló la mano de Ryoma en la cual se balanceaba la hojita que le había dado antes, el la leyó.

"ahh, claro, siéntate, te lo explicaré"-dijo jalando una silla de la circular mesa-"Sabrás que ahora las personas creen que sales conmigo"-dijo Ryoma dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Sakuno enrojeció de repente y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, por suerte logró asentir con la cabeza-"Bueno, desde que comencé mi carrera los medios han estado pendientes de mí"-dijo el chico, paró durante unos segundos pensando en que decir-"... cuando recién comenzaba todos empezaron a especular con quien podría estar, en ese momento Fuji amortiguo los rumores, alegando que yo estaba demasiado ocupado como para esas cosas"-dijo sonriendo-"aunque eso no fuera cierto, ellos siempre se confunden, cuando comencé a salir con ella dejaron de fastidiar"-dijo Ryoma casi en susurro, que por desgracia Sakuno logró escuchar, era acaso que...¿Ryoma ya tenía novia?-"Pero desde entonces no tuve problema con los periodistas hasta ahora"-dijo ryoma volviendo a la realidad a Sakuno-"Lo siento es mi culpa, fui irresponsable cuando hablé con Junko"-dijo Ryoma, Sakuno quedó confundida ¿Qué había hablado con ella?¿¡Acaso era sobre si Ryoma y ella tenían una relación juntos!?, Los pensamientos de Sakuno se amontonaban unos contra otros, pero ella solo tomó el lápiz y escribió.

"¿De que hablaron?"

"¿hmp?"-preguntó desentendido dejando la lata a un lado-"ahh, nada importante"-desvió la conversación fácilmente.

"Bueno... ¿Qué haremos?"-escribió acercándose al chico para que leyera lo que estaba escribiendo-"Deberías dejar claro que no es cierto"-escribió Sakuno pero en medio de tanta concentración golpeó su cabeza con la de Ryoma

"Auch"-susurró Ryoma tapando su ojo, Sakuno nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzada-"O.X e-esta empresa es todo un negocio"-dijo aún con la mano en su cara-"debo hablar con Shiba... ehh, con Tezuka-sempai para saber si conviene que estemos juntos o no"-dijo Ryoma como a quien no le importa la cosa.

Sakuno abrió los ojos de par en par, si Tezuka decía que convenía ¿Acaso tendría que comenzar a salir con Ryoma?

"pero..."-escribió, claro que si hablara ahora se estaría muriendo con el tartamudeo-"tu y yo no estamos juntos¿mentirías?"-escribió.

Echizen sonrió-"Bueno solo dejaría que los rumores siguieran, a menos que tu quieras, no tengo ningún problema"-dijo levantando de la barbilla a Sakuno con su mano para ver mejor como se sonrojaba, Sakuno –tal como Ryoma supuso-sintió su rostro super-hiper-caliente, y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando cualquier cosa, pero Ryoma la soltó-"era una broma, no te ilusiones"-dijo volviendo a sonreír, siempre se ponía así cuando sentía que algo no andaba bien, era bueno fingiendo todo lo contrario, por eso era un buen actor.

Por su parte Sakuno se sintió dolida, no le gustaba que se comportaran así con ella, se sentía como un juguete muy manipulable, solo suspiró mientras alejaba su silla de la de Ryoma y tapaba su rostro con la lata.

"¿Qué paso¿Te molestó?"-preguntó Ryoma confundido al ver como Sakuno prácticamente daba la conversación por terminada, Sakuno negó con la cabeza, aunque en realidad si le fastidió-"Bueno, llamaré a Tezuka-sempai y a Oishi para coordinar con ellos"-dijo Ryoma parándose pero Sakuno jaló de su manga, la mente de Ryoma recordó rápidamente ese gesto, y al ocurrir sintió como si lo hubiera esperado por un montón de tiempo, volteo esperando saber para que lo llamaba ella levantó un mano en signo de espera, al terminar de escribir le dio la hojita, Ryoma la leyó.

"¿Por qué necesitas pedir opiniones? En realidad Tezuka-kun es solo un apoyo y algunos comentarios, pero dime ¿que harías tú?"-escribió Sakuno, Ryoma se asombró, aunque a Sakuno también, ya que en realidad solo se había atrevido a hacerlo, porque si se tratara de una historia haría que el personaje preguntara eso y además le interesaba mucho lo que respondería Ryoma, quien después de uno segundos en los cuales no había despegado la mirada de la hoja sonrió.

"¿interesada?"-preguntó-"Entonces, lo que yo decida tu ¿lo harías sin importar de que se tratase?"-preguntó Ryoma, Sakuno abrió los ojos de par en par, tampoco se esperaba eso, pero terminó asintiendo, Ryoma sonrió mucho más...

--------------

Sakuno tenía puesta una peluca rubia al igual que Ryoma quien manejaba la moto con la seguridad de que el casco no permitiría que su "farsa" saliera volando por la fuerza del aire, Sakuno se agarraba fuertemente de la cintura de Ryoma sintiendo su corazón saltar en cada curva o vuelta, hasta que por fin llegaron a los condominio, por así decirlo ya que solo era un conjunto de los edificios más altos de la zona, el de Sakuno se llamaba Sora, que significaba cielo, por su "cercanía", Ryoma estacionó la moto a un lado, mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo que ahora estaba teñido de un color rojo con azul, Sakuno se saco el caso pero notó lo difícil que sería bajar del vehiculo, por suerte Ryoma lo notó y con pereza le ofreció su mano para ayudarla, haciendo que Ryusaki se sonrojara.

"Tenemos suerte de que ya no haya nadie aquí"-dijo Ryoma mientras entraban en el edificio, Sakuno asintió con su cabeza subiendo al ascensor, pero más se sorprendieron cuando llegaron al piso de Sakuno, había dos hombres grandes con oscuros ternos y lentes.

"No pueden pasar por aquí a menos que su apartamento sea uno de ellos"-dijo uno de los hombres con una voz muy grave.

"¿y eso... por que no se puede?"-preguntó Ryoma intentando mirar detrás de ellos.

"Este sitio se convirtió en un tumulto horas atrás, así que nosotros guardamos el orden"-dijo el otro hombre.

Sakuno miró a Ryoma, y con inseguridad se quitó la boina, los lentes y la peluca, luego levanto un dedo señalándose a si misma, los fornidos hombres parecieron no entender.

"Ella es Ryusaki Sakuno, vive aquí"-dijo Ryoma cuando Sakuno le dio un leve codazo.

"¿Ryusaki sakuno?"-exclamó uno de los hombres mientras se escuchaban pasos acercándose.

"¿SAKUNO?"-preguntó una mujer abriéndose paso entre sus dos guardaespaldas-"¡si es ella!"-exclamó entusiasmada mientras abrazaba a Sakuno fuertemente, Sakuno no supo como reaccionar, Junko no le soltaba del agarre, estaban tan cerca que los cabellos castaños y medios rojizos de Sakuno se confundían, con el ahora, negro ondulado cabello de Junko.

"¡no sabes lo mucho que lo lamento!... y es que yo también he pasado por esto..."-decía Junko cuando los dedos de Ryoma le impidieron seguir hablando.

El chico se quitó la peluca con la mano libre y las gafas, dejando asombrada a la cantante.

"Mejor hablemos dentro de la casa de Ryusaki"-dijo Ryoma por fin soltándola, aunque el sonrojo producido se demoraría en borrar.

Sakuno se acercó a su apartamento y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Ryoma, Junko y su representante Takeru, dejando a los guardaespaldas resguardando la entrada.

"Que casita tan pequeña"-decía Junko sin ninguna mala intención, aunque Sakuno solo sonrió nerviosa-"WOW!-dijo Junko asombrada corriendo hacia la ventana tomando asiento en el sillón-"Me recuerda cuando vivía en el pen-house"-dijo Junko volteando para mirar a Takeru, quien de buena manera asintió con la cabeza.

"Desean algo de tomar"-escribió Sakuno mientras prendía las luces, Takeru lo leyó en voz alta mientras Junko volteaba y apoyaba su cabeza y sus brazos sobre el respaldar del sofá.

"si por favor"-dijo la mujer asintiendo-"Bueno dime Ryoma¿es acaso el rumor cierto?"-preguntó la mujer mientras Ryoma se sentaba en un mueble aparte, viendo solo la cabeza de Junko.

"¿Qué piensas tu?"-preguntó Ryoma, Junko permaneció pensante durante unos segundos, y luego bajo la mirada cabizbaja.

"De todas maneras, aunque fuera cierto o no, de verdad lamento mucho haberlo dicho en la entrevista, al principio cuando lo grabábamos el entrevistador siguió como si no ocurriera nada, y yo me calme al saber que no lo había tomado en serio, pero más tarde regreso con el tema de tu posible pareja"-dijo Junko, cuando Sakuno llegó con una bandeja con cuatro tazas con té-"¡Les juró que yo no dije nada!"-se excusó Junko llamando la atención de la recién llegada-"Luego se despidieron de mí, y yo me fui normal, hasta que vi el reportaje"-dijo la chica, mientras Sakuno repartía las tazas.

"bueno eso ya no importa ahora, debemos pensar en alguna manera de arreglar las cosas"-intervino Takeru.

"no se preocupen, déjenlo en mis manos, tengo un pequeño plan"-dijo Ryoma sonriendo mientras se cruzaba con los ojos de Sakuno cuando ella le pasaba la última taza, ella se asombró al escucharlo, después de todo él aún no le había dicho nada de algún plan.

"¿En serio¿Y en que va?"-preguntó la chica parándose sobre el sofá mientras Sakuno movía las manos de un lado a otro para que bajara de él.

"tarde o temprano lo sabrás"-dijo Ryoma dejándola en suspenso.

"Bueno lamento interrumpir"-dijo Takeru-"Pero Junko es una persona muy ocupada, hemos aplazado todas las actividades para esperar a la señorita Ryusaki, ahora debemos irnos"-dijo el hombre.

"bueno Sakuno-chan, quiero que sepas, que no se de que modo mostrar mi pena al hacerte algo así, entonces lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer un pequeño aporte a tu cuenta bancaria"-dijo Junko guiñando un ojo y sonriendo-"ya lo verás cuando vallas, creo que eso es todo, y quiero que sepan que si hay algún problema cuentan conmigo"-dijo mientras le daba la vuelta al sillón-"ahh"-dijo de repente recordando-"me gustó mucho la forma en la que has puesto ese sillón"-dijo Junko sonriendo caminando a través del pasillo-"si me permites te copiaré"-Sakuno sonrió sin ningún problema.

"yo también me voy, pero Sakuno, deberías ponerte tu peluca"-dijo Ryoma aunque por su parte él solo la guardo dentro de su abrigo, Sakuno le hizo caso y ya al tenerla puesta abrió la puerta.

"Señor por favor retírese si no desea que utilicemos la fuerza bruta"-dijo uno de los guardaespaldas a un fotógrafo que parecía estar seguro de que algo sucedía dentro del hogar de Ryusaki, cuando de repente Junko salió con su representante.

"nos vemos"-se despidió mientras, para su buena suerte, los guardaespaldas la protegían que se supiera su identidad, dejando a Ryoma y a la rubia Sakuno a la merced de la cámara.

"¡Ryoma Echizen!"-exclamó el hombre identificando al hombre cogiendo su cámara, pero Ryoma lo ignoró y se acercó a Sakuno susurrándole en el oído subiéndole los colores a la mujer.

"¿querías saber el plan?"-preguntó Ryoma mientras Sakuno asentía nerviosa con la cabeza por el acercamiento, hasta que Ryoma se alejó unos centímetros con la mirada perdida en los de Sakuno.

"¿quién es esa mujer?"-preguntó el reportero dejando la cámara y rebuscando en su mochila una libreta.

"Espero que esto deje claro algunas cosas"-dijo Ryoma mientras Sakuno arqueaba las cejas insegura, y Ryoma sonreía acercándose más a ella, su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios y los fornidos brazos de Ryoma rodeándola, Sakuno se sentía en el cielo a pesar de que no fuera un beso del todo profundo no obstante era un beso casto, pero no se atrevía corresponderle, las piernas le temblaban y sin notarlo sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pecho del chico, su rostro se sentía cada vez más caliente al pasar los segundos , cuando sin previo aviso se separaron, Sakuno desvió la mirada del chico, pero pronto volvió a la realidad, el fotógrafo alejó la cámara de su rostro sin saber que decir ni hacer.

Ryoma sonrió de nuevo, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa"-dijo soltándola y dándole un pequeño empujoncito.

Sakuno corrió y cerró la puerta sin siquiera despedirse, corrió al baño mientras tiraba la peluca rubia a un lado, y abría el grifo y se mojaba la cara, al mirarse en el espejo vio un rostro sonrojado con los labios tan o más colorados, su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal, y es que lo último que se esperaba era que el actor Ryoma Echizen la besara.

_Por otro lado_

Ryoma caminó hacia el ascensor encontrándose con Junko, ignorando por completo al reportero cuando el ascensor se abrió y todos entraron, por suerte los guardaespaldas no permitieron que el camarógrafo los siguiera. Al parecer la cantante no había visto nada de lo sucedido antes, pero igual así no le dirigía ni la palabra ni la mirada.

Ryoma volteó y vio su imagen en el espejo, a diferencia de cómo había visto a Sakuno el no estaba tan rojo, pero sí con un ritmo cardiaco medio acelerado, sabía que desde un principio ese era su plan pero nunca pensó que hubiera disfrutado los suaves labios de Ryusaki sin podérsele olvidar su dulce sabor.

El próximo día vería el resultado de su acción, y esperaba que no saliera mal.

--------------

Sakuno no había podido dormir muy bien, y es que la imagen de Ryoma besándola no se salía de su cabeza, y al pensarlo el rojo de su rostro se hacía más notorio, y su pulso se aceleraba, sabiendo bien que ella si había sentido algo ante esa acción, pero apenada de que Ryoma solo lo hubiera hecho por un tonto plan.

A la mañana siguiente ya ni tenía ganas de levantarse, se preparó un café cargado y con la taza en la mano abrió su puerta para recoger el periódico.

Se sentó en su sofá mirando como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su ventana, llevaba puesta una sábana que solo dejaba a la vista su rostro,

Cuando terminó su café se dispuso a mirar el periódico, y al ver la portada pegó un salto mientras la sábana resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta caer al piso.

**¿¡Un triangulo amoroso!?**

Salía en la portada con una foto de Sakuno con una mano sobre su rostro cubriéndose de las cámaras, otra de Ryoma que parecía ser de otra época, y otra de Sakuno con los lentes de lectura y el cabello rubio.

Más abajo había una fotografía de ella-aunque ellos pensaban que fuera otra- besándose con Ryoma., y lo mismo que la otra noche ocurrió, las manos de Sakuno comenzaron a temblar mientras su cuerpo se helaba.

Fue en esos momentos de confusión que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"¿alo Ryusaki? No sé si estarás ahí, diré esto rápido, quiero verte en unas horas, debemos hablar"-decía la voz mientras Sakuno se acercaba a la contestadota-"... y es que sé que la rubia y tú son las mismas..."

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_

**Ya!! hasta aquí llegamos por hoy¿quien es la persona que llamo?, bueno solo yo lo se juju.**

**eTto cualquier comentario, opinion o critica será aceptado, que tengan un buen dia xD**

**Bye bye**


	8. Cuando lo inesperado sucede

**Ulas!! ki tal? aqui yo con una loca imaginación y otro kp que espero que le guste**

**bueno... Creo que hasta ahora he puesto mucha comedia en la historia, pero a partir de ahora el género drama se notará más y prevalecerá sobre los otros, según creo yo, aunque aveces no puedo evitar poner cosas tontas hehe.**

**Etto...gracias por las personas que me dejaron review los aprecio mucho, y bueno siempre algún pensamiento de ustedes ayuda a hacer todo mejor, bueno me dejo de palabras y que comience la historia!!**

* * *

_La Voz Que Solo Yo Escucho_

Fue en esos momentos de confusión que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"¿alo Ryusaki? No sé si estarás ahí, diré esto rápido, quiero verte en unas horas, debemos hablar"-decía la voz mientras Sakuno se acercaba a la contestadota-"... y es que sé que la rubia y tú son las mismas..."

**8vo cap:**

_Cuando lo inesperado sucede_

Sakuno quedo en un completo shock, prácticamente sufría de un paro cardiaco en esos momentos de tensión, y para colmo se encontraba sola, ahora no podía evitar odiar a Ryoma, primero metiéndola en líos amorosos inexistentes, luego robándole un beso-por que sí, ese fue más un robo que un verdadero beso- y ahora Fuji llamándola para decirle que está al tanto de la situación ¿Y ahora, que hacer¿Había otra opción en la que no tuviera que dar la cara? Suspiró resignada, ya no podía hacer nada, solo ir hasta allá con la cabeza gacha, por que ni loca estaría orgullosa de la situación, y escuchar lo que tenía que decir Fuji… pero esperen… ¿Cómo es que él sabía que ella era la rubia del periódico?... era acaso parte del plan de Ryoma, talvez era la parte B, Sakuno volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro, como tanta veces había echo se había metido en callejón sin salida.

--------------

Ryoma no había podido pegar el ojo en ningún momento de la noche, a penas llegó a su casa se encerró dentro de su gimnasio personal, en donde no había dejado de entrenar, solo con una imagen en su cabeza: el beso, Ryoma mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro como negando, después de todo algo lo atormentaba.

¿Si es que era un buen actor, porque no simplemente fingió el beso? Ryoma se negaba a perder la loca batalla interior, lo que pasaba era que necesitaba una reacción verdadera, se repetía, así que no podía haber sido como una escena practicada.

También pudo poner al tanto a Sakuno de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, ahora sí no tenía con que contraatacar, el corazón le había ganado al cerebro.

¿Será que le gustaba Sakuno? Ryoma volvió a mover la cabeza, bueno tampoco iba a negar de que ella era muy atractiva, con una tez tan bella y suave como un durazno, con las mejillas sonrojadas la mayoría del tiempo, esos ojos penetrantes de un color único, sus labios que naturalmente eran muy atractivos y ni imaginar lo mucho que los desearía con un poco de labial, su figura esbelta de buenas y elegantes proporciones que hacían de ella una preciosa dama.

Aparte de la personalidad, Ryoma siempre había odiado a las alborotadas, que lo único que hacían era querer llamar la atención y chillar en su oído de una manera exasperante, en cambio Sakuno tenía un toque de inocencia que pocas a esa edad la conservaban además de su timidez, y es que siendo tan bella ¿Por qué gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Claro que además era muda¿Talvez era lastima?...quien sabe.

Ryoma caminó hacia la cocina en busca de alguna bebida que le refrescara, cuando el teléfono sonó, él solo le dirigió una rápida mirada, no tenía ganas de contestar, así que cogió su botella y se sentó al lado de la grabadora.

"Ryoma se que estás allí"-dijo una voz conocida riéndose un poco-"Mejor contestas esto es importante"-dijo Fuji, Ryoma suspiró, no había mas que hacer.

"¿Que sucede?"-preguntó desinteresado.

"ryoma ¿has leído el periódico?"-preguntó Fuji, Ryoma no respondió y busco a tientas entre los cajones que había al lado.

"Aquí está"-dijo mientras lo desdoblaba y miraba la portada -"que tal noticia"-dijo sonriendo para si.

"ryoma no te hagas el chistoso, sabes que es lo que busco, y es noticia, el único periódico que sabía del beso era el mió, y es que el fotógrafo que estuvo allí era uno mandado especialmente por mi"-explicó Fuji mientras Ryoma guardaba silencio-"el llegó lo más rápido que pudo, tal vez esperando un aumento, y me entregó la información, pero sabes el mal que te haría si le dijera a todos que en verdad la rubia era la misma Ryusaki"-dijo Fuji mientras Ryoma quedaba en silencio, sentía como si Fuji hubiera metido el dedo en una gran llaga.

"y tu… ¿Cómo sabes eso?"-preguntó Ryoma esperando que no tuviera bases-"Después de todo dicen que Sakuno escapó del país"-dijo recordando lo que había echo Shiba.

"te recuerdo que también conozco a esa mujer"-dijo Fuji-"y sé bien que ella no tiene carro, además mi fotógrafo dice que la rubia estaba en el mismo edificio que donde vive Sakuno, y que para su sorpresa entró en la casa de la misma"-dijo mientras Ryoma perdía las esperanzas-"pero un reportero no es tan tonto, no sabes lo que pagué para silenciarlo, después de todo se llama más la atención con un triangulo amoroso que con el gran secreto de que esta mujer usa peluca para disfrazarse"

"Muy bien… ¿Qué deseas?"-preguntó buscando el punto de una vez por todas.

"Ven a mi casa, ya hablaremos de negocios"-dijo Fuji mientras colgaba y Ryoma respiraba profundo mientras subía por las escaleras.

"Parece ser que lo de hace años se repetirá"-pensó para si mismo.

--------------

Sakuno caminaba en medio de un mar de gente, sintiéndose como la gota del mar, tan pequeña y tan poco visible entre tantos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tal vez se había perdido, pero pronto lo vio, un gran árbol de cerezo que se alzaba imponentemente, Sakuno sonrió ahora calmada, desde ese lugar ya no se perdería, siguió de frente hasta donde las casas se separaban por un gran camino con faroles, la casa del reconocido Fuji-kun quedaba en la cima del monte de Sakuras, era un lugar muy pacifico siempre con el color rosado característico de esos árboles, no tenia ningún vecino a más de medio kilómetro-que era todo lo que iba a caminar Sakuno- pero por lo menos al llegar ahí descansaría.

Sakuno ya había ido a ese lugar unas cuántas veces, Fuji vivía con su hermano y su hermana, con solo dos sirvientas para la enorme propiedad.

Sakuno miró su reloj, apenas eran las once de la mañana, y el sol era cubierto por unas densas nubes que advertían la lluvia que probablemente se avecinaba, hacía mucho frío y Sakuno cubría la mayoría de su rostro con un gorro y una bufanda, cuando un carro pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, Sakuno retrocedió con miedo mientras maldecía interiormente viendo la manchita negra alejándose, ahora sentía mucho más frió por el aire que le había caído por la velocidad, que también hizo que su bufanda se moviera dejando su cuello descubierto.

Sakuno suspiró mientras continuaba con su camino a un paso más acelerado, después de todo no quería hacer esperar a Fuji-kun.

--------------

Ryoma no sabía como expresar como se sentía, es decir se podría decir que Fuji era un amigo suyo, pero cuando se trataba de negocios con él, lo odiaba, y es que siendo un hombre tan fríamente calculador, la razón de sentimientos, y de la supuesta amistad que tenían no contaba, y eso era lo que le diferenciaba de Tezuka-sempai, quien siempre estaba pendiente de las personas desde que se casó había cambiado para bien, de seguro que ahora Fuji estaría esperándolo con una sonrisa, lo cuál hacía a Ryoma enojar, cada vez el carro iba más rápido mientras veía el fondo de árboles de cerezo convirtiéndose en pequeños puntos rosa.

Llegó a la casa de Fuji que quedaba en la cima, resguardada por unas rejas color negro y un guardia quien dejó pasar a Ryoma, estacionó el carro y entró.

Tal como lo esperaba Fuji lo esperaba sentado en uno de sus muebles frente a la chimenea que le daba un toque hogareño y elegante.

"Me alegra que hayas venido rápido"-dijo Fuji sonriendo e invitándole a tomar asiento.

"buenos días Fuji"-dijo Ryoma intentando no encontrarse con su mirada-"Debes saber bien que estas cosas me incomodan así que comencemos de una vez por todas"-dijo Ryoma pero estas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de Fuji se hiciera más notable.

"me temo que aquí aún falta una persona para poder comenzar¿deseas algo mientras tanto?"-preguntó mientras Ryoma suspiraba frunciendo el entrecejo.

Cinco minutos después el timbre volvió a sonar y Sakuno entró acompañada de la hermana de Fuji quien sonrió al entrar con ella al lado.

"está hermosa damita me la encontré cuando venía hacia acá"-dijo mientras salía del lugar dejando a Sakuno con los dos hombres, estaba sonrojada pero hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de Ryoma, cubriendo su cara con los guantes que le promocionaba un poco más de calor.

"Así que decidiste venir caminando"-dijo Fuji sonriéndole, Sakuno sonrojó más y asintió con la cabeza, Ryoma por su parte miró a Sakuno viendo sus intentos por calentarse.

"Hace mucho frío afuera"-escribió Sakuno en una hojita que había sacado de su bolso.

"como ya llegó entonces comencemos"-dijo Ryoma por fin mirando a Fuji, quien asintió y sacó un fólder-"aquí tengo la publicación de esta mañana"-dijo mientras le entregaba uno a cada uno-"No hemos especificado mucho, para no causarles mucho daño, pero me temo que al final la verdad siempre sale al aire"-dijo mientras los otros dos miraban bien la revista.

"Entonces ¿Qué idea nos quieres ofrecer?"-preguntó Ryoma dejando a un lado lo demás.

"Primero que nada estoy muy interesado en escuchar su versión, por favor confíen en mi"-dijo Fuji mientras que los pensamientos de Ryoma revelaban su total desacuerdo.

"solo puedo decir que no es del todo cierto"-dijo Ryoma.

"ohh...que pena, entonces la idea que te ofrezco es que me permitas hacerte una entrevista sobre lo sucedido, tal vez limpie tu nombre, y puedas poner tu versión"-dijo Fuji mientras Sakuno paseaba la mirada de un hombre al otro, aún sin dar su opinión.

"Bueno, no quiero meter a Sakuno en cosas así"-dijo Ryoma-"Entonces deberíamos de sacarla de este lió, luego hacer creer que yo salgo con la rubia, y creo que todo estaría bien"-dijo Ryoma, pero Fuji permaneció pensativo.

"dime Ryoma... lo del beso ¿fue idea tuya?"-preguntó Fuji con la mirada perdida en el suelo-"¿acaso te comportaste de una manera muy irracional?"-preguntó mientras Sakuno se asombraba y miraba a Ryoma esperando escuchar su respuesta.

"Pues sí"-dijo Ryoma sonriendo-"yo no he venido aquí porque quisiera, mejor dicho lo he hecho por las mismas razones que hace años, pero esta vez quiero ser yo quien tome las decisiones, ya no soy un adolescente que deja que los demás le digan que hacer, es hora que ustedes me escuchen, y si es dinero lo que buscas de mi solo dame el valor que le pones a nuestra supuesta amistad y yo te lo daré"-dijo Ryoma mientras Fuji abría su penetrantes ojos color azul que había tenido cerrados minutos antes-tal como en la serie.

Sakuno sonrojó un poco, pero también sintiéndose fuera de lugar, y es que ella más bien era una espectadora de una indirecta pelea verbal.

"creo que estoy de más aquí"-escribió Sakuno en una hoja-"así que si les parece bien me retiro"-escribió mientras levantaba la hoja.

"no Sakuno, insisto en que te quedes por un momento más"-dijo Fuji mientras Ryoma fruncía el ceño-"bueno Ryoma, me parece bien que quieras comportarte a tu manera, pero hasta los más grandes y sabios tienen apoyo para decisiones que tal vez cambien su futuro"-dijo Fuji-"No quiero que pienses que soy muy calculador, y es que en verdad me preocupa lo que haces, quiero pedirle a Sakuno que acepté tener una entrevista conmigo"-dijo Fuji-"si no te parece un problema, así, tal como lo dices, podremos limpiar su nombre de todo esto"-dijo mientras la mirada de Sakuno se encontraba con la de Ryoma.

"Está bien"-dijo Ryoma asintiendo con la cabeza con un poco de inseguridad que tarde o temprano tendría que aprender a sobrellevar-"entonces ahora soy yo quien no hace falta, me voy, tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero que conste que estoy aceptando con la condición de leerla antes de su publicación"-dijo Ryoma mientras se paraba y alisaba su chaqueta.

"no te preocupes por eso, nos vemos"-dijo Fuji mientras Ryoma se acercaba a Sakuno y hablaba en susurros dándole la espalda a Fuji.

"Ten cuidado con este hombre recuerda que eres mia"-dijo para luego comenzar a reír al ver el sonrojo de Sakuno.

"Baka"-movió los labios Sakuno desviando la mirada con enojo.

"cuidado con lo que dices"-dijo Ryoma mientras recobraba su postura.

"Pero...¿como entendió?"-se preguntó Sakuno mentalmente mientras veía a Ryoma alejándose hacia la salida.

"Sakuno"-llamó Fuji despertando a Sakuno de su ensueño mientras volteaba a mirar a Fuji-"¿Tiene hambre?"-preguntó parándose, Sakuno asintió sabiendo que ya era hora de almuerzo-"comamos juntos y luego comenzaremos con la entrevista"-dijo caminando hacia el comedor que tenía una mesa muy larga y rectangular, en una punta estaba sentada la hermana de Fuji y al otro Yuta, Sakuno tomó asiento frente a Fuji y una sirvienta se acercó poniendo un plato, vasos y pañuelos color rojo vino, todo se veía tan... elegante y delicado, por suerte Sakuno no pasó vergüenza ni hizo nada torpe en el transcurso de la comida, lo bueno es que ya conocía bien a esa familia, era muy unida, por lo cuál Sakuno no se sintió muy de lado porque ellos eran muy amables.

Según le había contado Fuji años atrás, sus padres murieron cuando el tenía catorce, dejándolos prácticamente en la calle sin nada, su hermana se casó muy joven cuando aún tenía veinte y la familia de su esposo los ayudó, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque años después de que entrara a la universidad comenzaron los problemas de pareja, y todo se echo abajo después del divorcio, Fuji se destacó envidiablemente en la rama que había tomado, y con las buenas referencias que le dieron consiguió trabajo, y ahora frente a ella estaba Fuji, el triunfador crítico, el dueño de una editorial muy prestigiosa, todo eso a sus cortos treinta años.

"hace tiempo que no te veíamos"-dijo la hermana de Fuji que era la que más participaba en la conversación a diferencia de Yuta que más concentrado estaba en comer, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

"no he tenido mucho tiempo"-escribió Sakuno.

"Pero parece que Oishi si tenía"-dijo Yuta con la mirada en su vaso-"Ya que prácticamente venía todos los días"-dijo mientras los demás reían.

"Pero como Oishi es tu maestro la próxima vez ven con él, está casa está muy vacía con solo nosotros tres y de vez en cuando con la novia de Yuta, pero ellos se van a otros lados"-dijo la hermana sonriendo a Yuta quien sonrojó un poco-"Además de eso, tu eres muy linda y eres perfecta para ser la novia de Fuji"-dijo, pero de repente Sakuno enrojeció y casi se atora.

"Hermana, no deberías ser tú quien elija"-dijo Fuji sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras Sakuno intentaba tapar su existencia con el pañuelo.

Después de terminar de comer se dirigieron al estudio de Fuji, pero justo antes de entrar el hombre se detuvo-"tengo una mejor idea"-dijo volteando para mirar a Sakuno-"nos irá mejor en la sala de conferencias"-dijo Fuji dejando a Sakuno confusa-"no te preocupes, está dentro de mi casa"-dijo sonriendo ante la mueca que había puesto la mujer.

Entraron a una habitación larga y grande, con una mesa en el centro y un montón de sillas los lados, Fuji caminó hasta uno de los rincones y sacó un teclado que lo conectó con una computadora que había debajo de la mesa.

"Esto es lo que harás"-dijo Fuji moviendo una silla e invitándola a tomar asiento-"Lo que tu escribas se reflejaráen esta pared"-dijo Fuji mientras Sakuno asentía, colocando sus manos sobre el teclado-"muy bien, entonces comenzaré con las preguntas. Dime Sakuno ¿Cómo describirías tu relación con Ryoma?"-dijo Fuji a la vez que escribía en cuadernillo, Sakuno permaneció pensativa para luego comenzar a escribir, y Fuji al escuchar el teclado levantó la mirada.

"Un poco fría"

"Dicen muchas personas que los han visto juntos, hasta han dicho que tu has ido a la casa de sus padres"-dijo Fuji mientras Sakuno se asombraba.

"Yo fui a la casa de los Echizen por trabajo, para obtener ayuda de Nanjiroh"-escribió Sakuno.

"entonces ¿porque tuvo que ir Ryoma?"-preguntó Fuji.

"Fue algo así como una orden de Tezuka-sempai"-escribió Sakuno mientras las nuevas palabras aparecían debajo de las anteriores.

"¿Crees que fue Ryoma quien le pidió a Tezuka que le dejara ir?"-preguntó mientras Sakuno no sabía que contestar, nunca se había cuestionado algo así, por suerte hizo memoria.

"No, según recuerdo, Ryoma no quería ir, pero Tezuka le hizo ir porque era el único libre para que viera mi progreso"-escribió Sakuno.

"eso explica las cosas, pero también corre el rumor que te has estado viendo con Ryoma muchas veces, por aquí tengo los lugares"-dijo Fuji mientras rebuscaba y sacaba una hoja-"mmm... un café, una discoteca, su casa"-dijo Fuji mientras Sakuno sonrojaba al pensar cuantas veces esas salidas se hubieran echo pasar por citas, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro...

--------------

"AHHH"-bostezaba un hombre dirigiéndose al comedor, a pesar de que ya eran las dos de la tarde él recién se levantaba, y no es que fuera alguien ocupado que durmiera muy pero muy tarde, solo que había sido tan flojo que se quedó mas de lo debido en la cama.

"Hasta que por fin despiertas"-dijo la Señora Echizen a su esposo, esperándolo en la mesa con el desayuno aún puesto.

"buenos días... ¿Y esa mirada?"-preguntó Nanjiroh al ver la preocupación que mostraba.

"Se trata de Ryoma"-dijo levantando el periódico para que su esposo viera la primera plana.

"¿Ryoma... en un triangulo amoroso?"-preguntó el hombre al ver-"¿acaso no es ella la chica que vino a la casa? Ehmm... ¡Ryusaki!"-dijo recordando, su esposa asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero no se trata de solo ella, también hay otra"-dijo-"No puede ser, a nuestro hijo le gusta hacernos sufrir"-dijo la mujer con pesar.

"¿a que te refieres?"-preguntó Nanjiroh sin entender que decía la mujer

"¿No recuerdas hace años?"-preguntó un poco sorprendida de que su esposo no recordara esos días-"Cuando Ryoma comenzó a salir con... ¿Cómo se llamaba?"-dijo intentando recordar, sintiendo que ahora estaba en la misma situación que su esposo.

"Ann, se llamaba Ann"-dijo Nanjiroh por fin recordando.

"Sí ella, bueno¿acaso no recuerdas que ella era nueve años mayor y para colmo casada?"-dijo la mujer con un poco de indignación.

"Ni siquiera supimos donde la había conocido"-dijo su esposo

"Bueno, Ryoma hizo que se divorciara, y fue cuando la prensa volvió a fastidiar, tenemos suerte de que Fuji nos haya ayudado"-dijo lo último casi como un pensamiento-"Y la trajo aquí, al pueblo, en donde supuestamente se tranquilizaría"

"Si"-dijo Nanjiroh ahora comenzando a reír-"pero lo que hizo fue traer a una multitud curiosa... lo bueno es que nuestras ventas en flores subieron"-dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"No se trata solo de eso¿Qué tal si Ryoma trajo a Sakuno por la misma razón?"

"Bueno, yo no tengo mucho problema con eso, era igual o más linda que Ann, y no le veo mucho problema a un triangulo amoroso"-dijo Nanjiroh con mirada morbosa, su esposa se molestó y enrollo el periódico con el ceño fruncido.

"¡no se trata solo de eso!"-dijo otorgándole un buen golpe en la cabeza con el periódico-"Me voy, termina tu desayuno-almuerzo y arreglas todo antes de que vuelva"-dijo enojada mientras su pobre esposo se encogía ante tanta ira.

"Si mi amorcito..."

_Por otro lado_

"Bueno está será tu última pregunta"-dijo Fuji y Sakuno asintió con la cabeza lista para responder la última pregunta-"¿Qué piensas de Ryoma?"

Sakuno se sorprendió ¿Qué pensaba de Ryoma?... pues por un tiempo le había gustado, no algo muy serio como cuando lo ves el corazón se te acelera, no, solo fue algo como _me gustaría saber que está haciendo ahora_, pero nada de eso le contestaría a Fuji... que pensaba de Ryoma, era una pregunta muy simple que entupida¿Por qué se hacia tanto problema?

"Vi una de sus series, y me gusto mucho, así que supongo que pienso que hace muy bien su trabajo.

Fuji sonrió, se esperaba algo más personal, Sakuno había desviado la pregunta hablando de lo profesional.

"bueno... ¿y que piensas de mi?"-dijo ensanchando la sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mujer ahora ruborizada.

"¿de ti?"-escribió Sakuno, el asintió con la cabeza y Sakuno permaneció pensativa observando el teclado como si tuvieran algo diferente que segundos antes-"bueno yo te aprecio mucho, también admiro tu trabajo"-dijo Sakuno.

"No es suficiente"-susurró Fuji-"quiero que tu respuesta sea más interior que la de Ryoma"-dijo Fuji-"Esta no la podrás pasar"-dijo, sakuno se asombró del atrevimiento, pero tal como el hombre había dicho debía contestar.

"Te admiro mucho, se que ya lo dije..."-escribió cuando el hombre abría la boca para hablar-"...pero todo lo que has hecho a pesar de las condiciones es increíble, Fuji tu eres una gran persona en la que siempre podré confiar, dime ¿Qué piensas de mi?"-escribió Sakuno oprimiendo la última tecla con fuerza.

Fuji sonrió a la vez que se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, entonces volteo y miro a Sakuno mientras ella aún sentada le miraba.

"aún no"-dijo sonriendo, Sakuno infló los cachetes molesta-"vamos, ya puedes volver que la entrevista terminó"-dijo mientras se alejaba dejando a Sakuno aún en el estudio pensativa

¿Por qué Fuji no quería contestar? la verdad es que siempre cuando se trataba de trabajo y le preguntaban simplemente _bueno... ¿y que piensas de ella? _Fuji se ponía pensativo y decía que le encantaría que trabajaran juntos, pero ahora que lo veía Fuji había echo exactamente lo que Sakuno hizo cuando le preguntaron de Ryoma.

Sakuno por fin salió y se dirigió a la salida con la mente toda alborotada, se acercó a Fuji y le hizo dar la vuelta.

"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó Fuji con inseguridad, cuando de repente sintió algo sobre su espalda, Sakuno había puesto la libreta sobre él para poder escribir mejor, pero el gesto asombró al hombre que ahora sentía que le faltaba el aire, y le costaba respirar.

"Nos veremos en otra ocasión, aún queda la respuesta"-escribió Sakuno entregándole la hoja a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

"No te preocupes"-dijo Fuji sonriendo de la misma manera recuperando la postura y caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola, saliendo hasta las rejas con Sakuno.

Sakuno levanto la mano moviéndola de un lado a otro, mientras que con la otra mano libre se arreglaba la bufanda, el clima estaba peor que antes.

"Aún no puedo contestarte, pero ten en cuenta que yo te quiero mucho"-dijo Fuji mientras Sakuno enrojecía mucho ante las palabras, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar porque Fuji ya prácticamente llegaba a su casa y le daba la espalda teniendo la reja como separación.

Sakuno bajó la mano que aún tenía levantada, y la cogió con fuerza, después de todo hacía mucho frío, y poco a poco se fue alejando, con las manos al lado de los ojos, para que el viento no la enfriara, a las justas podía ver su camino cuando de repente sintió agua caer sobre su cabello, ella levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que estaba garuando, suspiró, pronto comenzaría a llover, así que corrió a refugiarse bajo un árbol de cerezo mientras su cabello se llenaba de flores que caían.

"¿Y ahora...que debería hacer?"-pensó sakuno viendo como se formaban riachuelos, era obvio que llovería¿por que había sido tan ignorante como para no ir con un paraguas?, ahora se regañaba, miró su reloj, eran las tres, no era muy tarde, podría esperar máximo media hora, la verdad es que no quería ir a la casa de Fuji, no sabría que decir.

Para su sorpresa, y a pesar del sonido de las gotas de lluvia contra el suelo, logró escuchar como un carro se acercaba, no iba tan rápido, así que Sakuno se acercó más a la autopista, el carro, o mejor dicho el conductor, logró verla y se detuvo.

"¿Ryu...saki?"-preguntó el hombre mientras Sakuno demostraba la misma cantidad de sorpresa, se trataba de Tezuka que al parecer iba a la casa de Fuji, después de todo eran socios y buenos amigos.

Sakuno alzó la mano para darse con la sorpresa de que esta estaba completamente empapada, miró hacia arriba con una mano tapando su rostro, no había nada que le tapara.

"Sube antes de que te mojes más"-dijo Tezuka abriéndole la puerta de al lado del conductor, y con un poco de vergüenza aceptó la chaqueta que Tezuka le alcanzaba, y como la buena persona que era prendió la calefacción del carro-"¿estas bien?"-preguntó mirándola, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza-"¿dime que hacías por aquí?"-preguntó Tezuka, Sakuno cogió su libreta y escribió.

"Vengo de la casa de Fuji cuando empezó a llover"-escribió.

"entonces... ¿porque no volviste ahí?"-preguntó con inseguridad.

"quería volver a mi casa"-escribió un poco nerviosa

"Ahora estaba en camino de la casa de Fuji, pero ¿prefieres que te lleve a otro lugar?"-dijo Tezuka.

Sakuno asintió y sonrió, Tezuka parecía un ángel bajado del cielo.

--------------

Sakuno bajaba del carro con Tezuka a su lado, tenía las mejillas muy rojas cuando le devolvió la chaqueta a Tezuka, quien sonrió.

"Puedes quedártela hasta que entremos"-dijo, después de todo Sakuno había aceptado ir a la casa del sempai, ya que le había ofrecido ir a tomar algo caliente y pasar un tiempo.

Sakuno ya había ido una vez a la casa del hombre, en la entrada había una piscina que ahora se desbordaba por las gotas de lluvia.

Sakuno entró a la casa dejando sus zapatos en la entrada tal como le había dicho Tezuka al igual que sus medias que estaban tan mojadas que más frió le proporcionaban que el ambiente de afuera.

"por favor sígueme"-dijo moviendo la mano, mientras Sakuno hacia una reverencia antes de seguir caminando-"Ya llegué cariño"-dijo Tezuka cuando se escucharon rápidos pasos corriendo a través del pasillo.

"Estuve esperando por ti"-dijo la mujer rodeando a su esposo con sus brazos dándole un pequeño dulce beso-"pensé que te quedarías más tiempo donde Fuji"

"si lo iba a hacer, pero me encontré con Sakuno"-dijo Tezuka volteando y señalando a Sakuno que miraba los cuadro que estaban colgados en la pared sin notar que ahora unas miradas se posaban sobre ella-"Es una guionista"-explicó mientras su esposa se alejaba y caminaba hacia Sakuno.

"Mucho gusto soy la esposa de Tezuka, me puedes llamar Chieko-chan"-dijo estrechando la mano con Sakuno, ambas compartiendo una sonrisa-"¡Ohh! Estas toda empapada"-dijo asombrada mirando a Sakuno de pies a Cabeza.

"justo la invite a la casa para tomar algo caliente"-dijo Tezuka.

"¿no sería mejor si tomara un baño en las termas?"-preguntó Chieko-"Vamos acompáñame Sakuno"-dijo Chieko mientras Sakuno un poco confundida la seguía.

La mujer tenía el cabello muy lacio que llegaba hasta su cintura de un color negro profundo, muy pero muy oscuro, sus ojos eran grandes, con pocos rasgos orientales, de color verde, su silueta era delgada, pero se veía un pequeño bulto en su vientre, tal como había dicho una vez Tezuka, su esposa estaba en cinta, no era ni muy alta ni baja, de una estatura normal, y tenía la tez blanca y muy pura.

"Debes tener mucho frió, pobrecita"-dijo Chieko abriendo una puerta dejando a la vista las termas de las que hablaba con Tezuka, el vapor no dejaba mucho a la vista, pero por lo menos el aire caliente tranquilizó a Sakuno, Chieko le entregó una toalla diciéndole que se cambie al otro lado, Sakuno le hizo caso y salió un rato mientras que la otra mujer se quedaba arreglando algunas cosas.

--------------

"¿alo Oishi?...ahora estoy con tu pupila, y le invité a tomar algo en mi casa, me parece que es en buen momento... si claro, ven... ¿con quien?..Ahh, él, pues no es ningún problema, tráelo no más... ¿rumores?, pues sí, pero no me hago problema..."-decía Tezuka a través del teléfono hablando con Oishi.

_Por otro lado_

"Soy artista y naturalista"-decía Chieko caminando de un lado a otro mientras Sakuno le seguía con la mirada-"Así que si quieres te puedo regalar algunas cosas para el stress"-decía mientras Sakuno asentía, y Chieko buscaba algunas cosas en los cajones...

--------------

Tezuka estaba sentado en una habitación de la casa con una gran mesa cuadricular chata, que estaba colocada en el centro del lugar, a los lados estaban miles de almohadas, tantas que ya ni el suelo se veía, Sakuno y Chieko entraron con cuidado sentándose alrededor de la mesa, en donde habían algunos aperitivo y cinco tazas de té, Sakuno se asombró de que hubieran tantas.

"¿esperamos a alguien más?"-preguntó Chieko cruzando las piernas.

"Pues sí"-dijo Tezuka-"no deben tardar mucho"-dijo Tezuka-"¿Qué tal el baño?"-preguntó mientras Sakuno sonreía y levantaba el pulgar.

"Me alegra saberlo".

"Le enseñe a Sakuno algunos productos naturales"-dijo Chieko-"A pesar de ser artista creo que también comenzaré con lo naturalista"-decía la señora Kunimitsu cuando fue interrumpida por el timbre.

"El señor Oishi y Echizen han llegado"-dijo la mucama dejando pasar a los dos hombres.

Lo primero que Ryoma sintió al entrar a la casa de Tezuka no fue el tan conocido olor a romero, si no, ahora sentía un poco de miel y vainilla, era un olor muy delicioso, era algo nuevo que atraía su atención.

"buenas tardes"-saludó Oishi estrechando la mano con Tezuka y dando un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las mujeres presentes.

"Buenas tardes"-copió Ryoma haciendo prácticamente lo mismo, pero fue cuando se acercó a Sakuno que sintió que el nuevo aroma era proveniente de ella.

Sakuno por su parte sonrojo, era la segunda vez que veía a Ryoma en el día

"parece ser que el destino no quiere que nos separemos"-susurró Ryoma sentándose al lado de Sakuno a quien se le erizaron los cabellos al escucharlo.

"me alegra que estemos todos juntos aquí"-dijo Tezuka-"Por cierto, mañana es el casting para la actriz principal, no se si lo sabrán tu y Ryoma"-dijo Tezuka a Oishi-"Pero la historia de Sakuno es diferente a la de antes, tiene otro argumento, talvez igual o mejor"-dijo, y cogió su taza de té, Sakuno le dirigía una mirada intrigada a Oishi, no entendía porque había llegado a la misma vez que Ryoma, Oishi lo notó y levantó las cejas, Sakuno movió la cabeza hacia el lado de Ryoma, por suerte Oishi ya tenía experiencia con la extraña conversación sin palabras.

"Ryoma y yo hablábamos de trabajo cuando Tezuka me llamó, entonces decidimos venir juntos"-explicó Oishi calmando las dudas de la mujer, ella sonrió le alegraba que la entendiera-"Y Chieko... ¿cuántos meses vas?..."-preguntaba Oishi a la mujer quien sonrió.

"Voy tres meses"-dijo-"Estoy muy emocionada"-dijo sonriendo.

"las cosas cambiaran mucho con ese bebe"-dijo Ryoma mientras la mitrad de los presentes le dirigían extrañas miradas que él ni siquiera notó.

"Se que lo será, pero tener un bebe es algo nuevo, y estoy en la mejor ocasión"-dijo Tezuka.

"Ryoma, tu entenderás mejor cuando tengas un hijo, es algo que ni se puede describir, traer al mundo una vida es algo incomparable"-dijo Chieko con dulzura en su mirada y en cada palabra, Sakuno ya había notado la gran persona que era esa mujer y Tezuka, parecían ser una pareja tan perfecta con un matrimonio lleno de amor... ¿Matrimonio?...Tezuka... ¿estaba casado?... es decir le decía esposa y cosas así pero Sakuno nunca le había importado mirar las manos de las parejas para saber si utilizaban los anillos.

--------------

_Días después..._

Sakuno estaba en la casa de Oishi, como cualquier otro día de 'trabajo', ambos guardaban silencio escuchando la música clásica que había puesto Oishi en la radio, esperando que la melodía los tranquilice y les inspire un poco.

"Sakuno, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Tezuka, dice que hoy habrá un reunión del nuevo elenco para verlos bien en acción, dice que si quieres puedes ir"-decía Oishi a su pupila que en esos momentos estaba concentrada en otras cosas-"Es hoy a las cinco"-dijo Oishi levantando la voz para que Sakuno lo escuchara, ella levantó la mirada.

"Ya te escuché sempai"-escribió Sakuno en la computadora-"Son las cuatro, tengo una hora para ir, pero primero tengo que ir al banco"-siguió escribiendo y Oishi se acercaba a ella para leer más rápido mientras ella escribía.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?"-se ofreció el hombre, Sakuno volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estrellas en los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, Oishi también sonrió pero con un poco de nervios, Sakuno se veía extraña, se alejó y cogió las llaves del auto, esperando salir lo más rápido que podía.

--------------

Últimamente los días no habían sido del todo preciosos, hace tres días que había dejado de llover, pero ahora el cielo estaba muy nublado y el frío se colaba por cada pequeño hueco de cualquier lugar, por su parte Ryoma ignoraba este duro clima, ya que gozaba de la calefacción tanto en la casa, el auto y los lugares a los que iba, ese día debía ir al primer ensayo de la película, nada importante, no tenía muchas ganas pero de todas maneras se alistaba, poniéndose una camisa gris con una abrigadora chaqueta, bajó las escaleras y se subió al carro dirigiéndose a la cochera.

"No puede ser"-susurró Ryoma saliendo de su casa y mirando a través del espejo retrovisor un carro color rojo, que por una extraña razón lo seguía-"No creas que soy tan tonto"-dijo Ryoma acelerando, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un paparazzi, a pesar de que habían pasado los días, aún seguían con lo de que él estaba con Ryusaki, aún no habían publicado la entrevista es más, ni siquiera se la habían mostrado, desde hace tiempo que había perdido todas las ganas de verse con Fuji, de seguro que ese día se encontraría con él en el estudio.

_Por otro lado_

Sakuno suspiró, su cuenta bancaria no estaba del todo mal, es decir días atrás había pagado la mayoría de sus cuentas pendientes, y las más importantes, también había mandado dinero a la casa en medio del parque que manejaba el hombre de ojos de serpiente, quien hasta ese momento se había negado a decir su nombre, después descubrió que a Momoshiro no le estaba yendo muy bien, que había tenido problemas en el trabajo con alguien al que se negó a decir su nombre-aunque Kawamura terminó diciéndole que se trataba de Ryoma-y había perdido la mitad de su paga, además de que hace tiempo le intentaron robar y desde entonces estaba demasiado cauteloso, hasta el extremo, tanto que la sonrisa que normalmente le daba a todos los clientes había cambiado a una notablemente fingida, Sakuno se sintió extrañamente culpable, y le 'prestó' dinero, aunque nunca le pediría que se lo devolviera, y si no fuera por el dinero que le había dado Junko hace tiempo ahora ya no tendría ni donde caer muerta, volvió a suspirar caminando hacia el carro, en donde Oishi la esperaba.

"Nos están siguiendo"-dijo Oishi avanzando mientras Sakuno lo miraba extrañada-"no se si lo habrás notado, desde hace rato que esa moto está ahí"-dijo frunciendo el cejo preocupado, minutos después llegaron al estudio, habían sillas separadas a un lado en donde estaba sentado Tezuka con el director Sadaharu, se notaba que ahora los trabajadores eran de un circulo amistoso, Oishi se acercó a ellos, pero Sakuno se fue por otro lado, quería conocer el lugar, caminó a través de un pasillo, lleno de puertas con algunos pequeños nombres, talvez camerinos, aunque no parecían de personas muy importantes, después de todo ese lugar era solo para ensayar, no para hacer la verdadera filmación.

"Ryusaki"-llamó una voz detrás de Sakuno asuntándola un poco-"tranquila"-dijo Ryoma al ver la forma en la que había reaccionado la mujer-"No pensé que causara miedo"-dijo ryoma con sarcasmo, Sakuno ni se inmutó, solo hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

"Señor Echizen"-dijo una mujer corriendo hacia el con una botella en las manos-"No se mueva por favor, es lo último para arreglar su cabello"-dijo la mujer moviendo las manos en el cabello de Ryoma-"¡Ahh! Por cierto el señor Fuji ya ha llegado y le busca"-dijo la mujer mientras Ryoma respiraba profundo-"Eso es todo está listo"-dijo desapareciendo.

"Sakuno ven por acá"-llamó Ryoma de la nada jalando a Sakuno dentro de uno de los camerinos, no había nadie adentro y estaba muy oscuro Sakuno se puso nerviosa, pero Ryoma prendió la luz-"no se si lo habrás notado pero te han estado vigilando"-dijo Ryoma cogiendo una silla, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, aunque si no hubiera sido por Oishi nunca lo hubiera sabido-"Debes tener cuidado, hasta el echo de vernos juntos será utilizado de una manera exagerada en algún articulo"-dijo Ryoma, ahora comenzando a enojarse-"De seguro que se trata de uno de los reporteros de Fuji, ese ..."-decía Ryoma con furia cuando de repente sintió los dedos de Sakuno sobre sus labios, un silencio muy estresante llenó la habitación mientras Sakuno escribía.

"Fuji no es una persona así, el no es tan malo"-escribió Sakuno, Ryoma sonrió.

"Eres una ingenua, no lo conoces tan bien como yo... si crees eso dime ¿Por qué es que aún no me muestra la entrevista? Y tampoco no me ha dicho las preguntas que te hizo, pero como estás aquí ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?"-preguntó Ryoma mirando a Sakuno quien abrió la puerta y movió la mano haciendo entender a Ryoma que la siguiera.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba Oishi y los demás, todos inversos en alguna conversación, los dos se sentaron un poco más alejados y Sakuno comenzó a escribir.

"Me preguntó cosas como que clase de relación teníamos, sobre las bases que tenía para decir que podía haber algo entre nosotros, y cosas parecidas"-escribió Sakuno, cuando escuchó una voz.

"Por fin te encuentro"-dijo Fuji sonriendo a Ryoma, quien se paró y estrechó su mano-"¿Qué tal Sakuno?"-dijo acercándose a la mujer y dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo erizar sus cabellos.

"Pero lo extraño es que al final me preguntó que pensaba de él"-eran las últimas palabras que había escrito Sakuno y que por desgracia ya se las había dado a Ryoma.

Un hombre extrañamente sospechoso se sentó cerca de ellos comenzando a rebuscar en una maleta que tenía.

"¿Qué sucede Fuji?...crees que soy tan estúpido como para no notar que ese es un reportero"-gritó Ryoma furioso señalando al hombre mencionado antes, a quien se le dilataron las pupilas al notar que había sido descubierto, Ryoma bajó la mirada y leyó rápidamente lo que había escrito Sakuno-"además de eso eres tan descarado como para flirtear con Sakuno cuando supuestamente debías ayudarme"-dijo Ryoma ya en su tope cogiendo a Fuji del cuello de su camisa.

"No se de que hablas Ryoma"-dijo el atacado sin molestia-"Lo del reportero es completamente mentira, no es mío"-dijo Fuji pero luego sonrió-"Aunque lo último nunca negaré"-dijo sonriendo más, Sakuno se asombró y prácticamente su corazón dejó de latir, y sin notarlo se paró de su sitio tirando la silla haciendo que ahora la escena fuera vista por unas tres personas más, ya que prácticamente todos lo habían notado desde hace tiempo, la sonrisa de Fuji cada vez se ensanchaba más.

"Dime que harás Ryoma ¿me golpearas?"-preguntó intentando sacar lo peor de Ryoma, quien ya no soportó más, no soportó su voz tan tranquila e hipócrita, ni su mirada que hacían que cada vez lo odiara más, y peor esa sonrisa tan fuera de lugar, no lo soportó más y le proporcionó un buen golpe en toda la cara, Fuji cayó de lleno sobre el suelo, al levantarse simplemente pasó la mano por su rostro, se acercó a Ryoma y le dio otro golpe.

"Eres un idiota Ryoma"-dijo Fuji mirando desde arriba a Ryoma que por esquivarlo había caído sobre el suelo-"no sabes contra quien te enfrentas, dime que te molesta más, que no te ayude a limpiar tu reputación, o que intente quitar tu chica"-dijo Fuji acercándose a Ryoma dispuesto a continuar con lo empezado, a cada segundo las cosas se salían de control, nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, todo era demasiado sorprendente, nadie reaccionaba solo miraban, Sakuno movía la boca pero como siempre ningún sonido fue producido, no había nada que pudiera hacer cuando dos chicos se peleaban de esa manera, Ryoma levantó el brazo al igual que Fuji ambos reflejando furia contenida en sus ojos...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Dicen que hay que aprovechar la vida al maximo porque esta es corta, así que me pregunto¿que mejor manera de demostrar que no han desperdiciado tiempo leyendo que dejando review? xD, y no se necesita ser un genio para hacerlo.**

**Winu, espero que les haya gustado, lamento haber puesto de malo a Fuji, pero se necesitaba jeje, ya después tendrán tiempo para odiarme**

**bye bye**


	9. Tú eres mi mujer

**ULAS!!! etto...lamento mucho la demora, pero les prometo (y tambien espero n.n) que esta capitulo les encante.**

**Agradezco muuuuuuucho pero muuuuucho sus reviews, me agradaron muuuuuuucho, tambien me alegra saber que hay muchas más personas que leen esta historia de las que creía y espero que tampoco la dejen, tambien espero conocer otras nuevas que deseen dar su opinión...**

**IMPORTANTE: para que no haya confusiones, no es que cuestione su inteligencia, pero la primera parte (y espero que sea notable) es como un capitulo de Flash back, en donde se escriben, y tambien se aclaran sobre antiguos y los más importantes amoríos que una vez tuvieron Ryoma y sakuno ("**--------------" separación de escenas)

**Espero que les guste, y lo último que digo, es que no me odien por algunas cosas que leeran xD.**

**ESTO ES UN RYUSAKU**

_

* * *

_

_La Voz Que Solo Yo Escucho_

... nadie reaccionaba solo miraban, Sakuno movía la boca pero como siempre ningún sonido fue producido, no había nada que pudiera hacer cuando dos chicos se peleaban de esa manera, Ryoma levantó el brazo al igual que Fuji ambos reflejando furia contenida en sus ojos...

**Cap. 9:**

_Tú eres mi mujer_

"Ryoma...despierta"-decía una voz juguetona moviendo los cabellos del chico hacia un lado para poder ver mejor su rostro cuando de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos jalándola hacia sí obligándole a echarse a su lado-"Pero... ¿que haces?"-dijo riendo un poco al sentir como el muchacho le besaba el hombro-"Fuiste tú el que me dijo que debíamos estar listos a esta hora"-dijo la mujer a la vez que Ryoma abría los ojos con pesar.

"Maldición"-susurró moviendo las sábanas y saliendo de la cama en donde aún estaba la mujer echada viendo a Ryoma alejarse por el pasillo para luego seguirlo con largo pero lentos pasos.

"Ryoma-kun... ¿estás seguro que lo mejor sería ir al pueblo?"-preguntó la mujer moviendo su cabellos hacia atrás-"Fuji-san dijo que sería mejor si fuéramos ahí, pero algo me hace dudar"-dijo la castaña apoyándose sobre la pared.

"Todo estará bien"-dijo Ryoma con un poco de dificultad poniéndose la camisa-"Mientras estés conmigo... Ann"-dijo besando la frente de la mujer, quien simplemente con el gesto sintió más tranquilidad, después de todo había renunciado mucho por ese chico.

--------------

"Sakuno... me alegro mucho por ti"-dijo una mujer sonriendo mucho más de lo normal moviendo los pies de arriba hacia abajo jugueteando con la pajita de su soda-"...dicen por ahí que tal vez ----… te pida matrimonio"-dijo Tomoka emocionada comenzando a reír, por su parte Sakuno no compartía ese sentimiento, estaba preocupada y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a su amiga-"¿ehh…¿Pasa algo Sakuno?"-preguntó Tomoka al ver a la otra mujer, Sakuno se dio cuenta de su expresión, y sonrió con nerviosismo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro-"no te creo"-dijo Tomoka frunciendo el entrecejo sabiendo que Sakuno no era muy buena fingiendo-"se nota que algo te preocupa… ¿pero que podría ser¿Algún problema con...?"-preguntó Tomoka poniéndose seria, Sakuno no hizo nada, se quedó mirando el suelo, como si sus pies tuvieran algo mucho más interesante que la conversación que ahora tenía con su amiga-"¡¡Saaakuuuuno-chaan!!... por favor dime¡ni siquiera me miras!"-dijo Tomoka parándose de una sola dándole un golpe a la mesa con fuerza haciendo que Sakuno se asustara, muchas personas voltearon sorprendidas, después de todo era un café lleno y ellas estaban sentadas a unos metros de la entrada, Sakuno sonrojada se paró y salió del lugar recogiendo sus pertenencias, afuera se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque esperando a que Tomoka le alcanzara, sabiendo que ella debía estar pagando la cuenta.

Era un día supuestamente perfecto, el sol alumbraba la ciudad con todo su esplendor, la brisa era suave y no habían muchas nubes en el hermoso cielo, pero no importaba que tan bello fuera su entorno, eso no ayudaba a levantarle el ánimo a Sakuno, después de todo ya llevaba dos semanas así con tomoka, ella intentando sacarle alguna información sobre la relación que mantenía, pero a pesar de todo Sakuno no le había dado ni una pista.

"Sakuno… lo siento mucho"-se disculpó Tomoka tomando asiento a su lado, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, después de todo esa personalidad que tenía su amiga le hacía única-"no debí comportarme así, también lamento haber estado fastidiándote todo este tiempo para que me contaras, se que es un problema personal tuyo, en el que yo no debo entrometerme"-dijo Tomoka con la cabeza gacha.-"tal vez sea que estas nerviosa, después de todo tenemos tan solo diecinueve años, tú estás preocupada por tus obras, yo por mis estudio, y él por su trabajo"-dijo Tomoka, pero Sakuno negó con la cabeza-"¿acaso no es eso?"-preguntó confundida, minutos atrás estaba convencida de haber encontrado la respuesta, Sakuno se paró y movió las manos para que le siguiera, Tomoka lo hizo y llegaron hasta donde jugaban los niños, Sakuno comenzó a escribir sobre la arena.

"Hace dos meses que ya no es lo mismo"-leyó Tomoka en voz alta, Sakuno borró lo que había escrito y puso nuevas palabras-"hace tiempo que quería terminar la relación"-siguió leyendo Tomoka y Sakuno repitió la misma acción de antes-"no quiero casarme con él porque… ¡No lo quiero!"-exclamó lo último Tomoka casi en un grito, algunos pequeños voltearon extrañados al ver dos chicas jugando con la arena, o por lo menos es lo que ellos pensaba-"¿no le quieres?... ¿y como es eso?"-preguntó-"ustedes siempre se veían tan bien juntos, como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos desde un principio, Sakuno negó con la cabeza…

--------------

"hay muchas personas afuera"-dijo una mujer preocupada volviendo a cerrar las cortinas-"no se que haremos a partir de ahora"-dijo volteando a ver dos hombres sentados en los muebles tomando té, acompañados de una mujer que parecía tan o más preocupada que la que estaba parada al lado de la ventana.

"Ryoma…podemos hablar"-dijo Ann parándose siendo seguida por Ryoma, salieron del lugar dejando solos a los señores Echizen.

Subieron las escaleras hasta entrar a la habitación que compartían ya que solo existía un solo cuarto.

Ryoma…"-dijo Ann sentándose al borde de la cama moviendo las sábanas a un lado-"Creo que no debí venir aquí, te estoy haciendo daño a ti, a los que nos ayudan y a tu carrera"-dijo preocupada-"sabes que te amo, dejé a mi esposo por ti, y a pesar de que yo tenga nueve años más no me impide amarte tanto"-dijo Ann, al borde de las lagrimas, por su parte Ryoma no decía nada y le miraba aún parado frente a ella.

"Es muy tarde para arrepentirse"-dijo Ryoma-"Pronto esto terminara, sé que llevamos dos semanas así"-dijo Ryoma-"Pero no duraran tanto tiempo, hay que tener paciencia, yo tampoco renunciare a ti"-dijo Ryoma.

"Ryoma…"-dijo la mujer mientras el chico le abrazaba y ella lloraba sobre su hombro-"te amo"-dijo acercándose más a él.

"Yo también"-dijo Ryoma mirándola de frente a los ojos secando las lagrimas de la mujer-"no hay razón por la cuál llorar, son solo fotógrafos, no nos harán daño, aparte tú eres mi mujer"-dijo Ryoma dándole un beso, intentando demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba y para tranquilizarla.

"Ryoma…"-dijo la mujer entre besos-"no te alejes de mi... por favor"

--------------

"¿Qué es esto?"-preguntó el chico viendo una pequeña carta que le había dado Sakuno, era de noche y la mujer le había citado en el parque a esas horas, estaban sentados en los columpios que eran iluminados por una sola luz blanca-"Lo leeré más tarde"-dijo el chico dispuesto a guardarlo en su bolsillo, pero Sakuno le detuvo, se miraron el uno al otro mientras Sakuno intentaba decirle todo a través de la mirada, y lo único que él lograba entender es que ella estaba preocupada, y que nada bueno podría haber en ese papel-"Está bien-"terminó accediendo abriendo la carta-"pero te aviso que será un poco difícil con la iluminación"-dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa que hizo sentir a su novia muy culpable.

Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en como decirle que ya no sentía nada por él, no podía ser bueno por cualquier lado que lo viera, después de todo llevaban juntos casi dos años, demasiado tiempo, tal vez el pensaba que todo ese tiempo era signo de que su relación prosperaría y todo sería perfecto entre ellos, pero Sakuno pensaba todo lo contrario, ya que al estar con él llevaba una vida monótona, aburrida, le hacía sentir que no era ella, tampoco podía fingir que lo amaba, o por lo menos ya no podía, le era difícil decirle que eso ya no daba para más, y sin darse cuenta una lagrima surco el rostro de la mujer mientras veía al chico con toda la concentración puesta en la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

Al terminar de leerla él sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba, nunca se imaginó que Sakuno se sentía de esa manera al estar con él, le había entregado todo de él, aunque desde hace tiempo que había notado que sus intentos eran en vanos, y ahora Sakuno se veía decidida.

"Así que eso es lo que piensas"-dijo---- con dolor a Sakuno-"supongo que si quieres algo así, es que piensas que ni siquiera se puede guardar esperanza en lo nuestro"-dijo el chico intentando mostrarse lo más dispuesto-"Sabes…"-dijo el chico haciendo que Sakuno le mirar-"quería que tu fueras mi mujer"-dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, nunca esperaría encontrarse a alguien como Sakuno en la vida, y ahora todo había terminado para ellos-"yo quería…"-dijo el chico pero Sakuno le detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, el chico le miró y ella negó con la cabeza dejando notar más que estaba llorando, no quería saber más, no lo amaba pero tampoco lo odiaba, y no es que pensaba que terminar con él fuera algo fácil, ella solo quería su amistad pero parecía ser que el no se conformaría con eso, Sakuno se secó las lágrima, recogió su cartera y se paró hizo, una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar muy dolida.

--------------

"¿Ann…?"-preguntó Ryoma abriendo los ojos descubriendo que la mujer no estaba a su lado como todas las mañanas, y por alguna razón se sintió preocupado, algo andaba mal, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el armario para descubrir que todas las pertenencias de la mujer habían desaparecido y en el piso del armario había una pequeña nota.

_Ryoma, lo lamento mucho, el echo de que me haya ido no significa que me he rendido, es más, ahora estoy mucho más decidida, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, pero por ahora, esperemos a que se tranquilicen de nuevo, cuándo los escándalos de mi divorcio terminen, entonces será cuando desearé ser tu esposa, no te asombres jeje._

_Por siempre tu Ann_

Ryoma se quedó sorprendido, nada en él reaccionaba, dejó caer la hoja inconscientemente, un mal augurio lo martirizaba pero él no entendía porque, después de unos minutos de permanecer en shock por fin salió de la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Ann"-preguntó Ryoma en la cocina, donde su madre y su prima preparaban el desayuno.

"¿Ann?"-preguntó Nanako un poco confundida-"¿Qué sucede con ella?"-preguntó para luego sentirse fuera de lugar cuando la señora Echizen volteó y miró a su hijo, casi sin palabras.

"Dime donde está Ann"-dijo Ryoma sintiendo como la ira se acumulaba dentro de él.

"Lo siento hijo, intente detenerla, ella me sonrió y dijo que todo estaría mucho mejor en unos días, lo siento mucho, ella estaba llorando antes de marcharse, no pude hacer nada, ella pidió que no le siguieras"-dijo desviando la mirada que le dirigía su hijo.

"... ¿como pudiste?"-susurró dolido-"¡no puedo creerlo!"-gritó molesto cogiendo las llaves de su carro y salió de la casa.

Atravesó el pueblo con rapidez sabiendo que ella ya debía estar en la carretera, pero a penas recorrió unos kilómetros del cartel de despedida encontró miles de carros estacionados, eso no era normal, las personas corría de un lado a otro, esto preocupó a Ryoma, quien bajó del auto y se acercó a la multitud, habían tres ambulancias y algunos paramédicos acercándose al barranco que había allí, no era muy alto, pero al final estaba el mar, con una corriente muy fuerte, no había duda que había que tener cuidado con un lugar tan peligroso como ese.

Ryoma no tuvo otra opción que acercarse a una persona, parecía ser un reportero, algo demasiado grande estaba pasando allí.

"perdone"-dijo Ryoma llamando la atención del hombre-"¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó un poco indeciso.

"Pobre mujer..."-susurró el hombre por suerte sin reconocer a Ryoma, o por lo menos eso parecía-"Lo que han dicho hasta ahora, es que la persona que conducía iba demasiado rápido, tal vez perdió el control y cayo por el barranco con el carro, ella ha muerto, no había nada que hacer, ahora están sacando el cadáver"-dijo el reportero-"Lo siento mucho señor"-dijo el reportero.

Las pupilas de Ryoma se dilataron, y comenzó a armar el rompecabezas, el reportero le dio ¿un pésame¿dijo que había sido una mujer?... no... No podía ser ¿o si?

"Ya...¿ya reconocieron el cuerpo?"-preguntó Ryoma con un nudo en la garganta.

"no aún no..."-dijo el hombre alejándose del muchacho, quien casi por inercia corrió hacia el lugar del accidente...

_Días más tarde_

No había ninguna comparación para ese día, era demasiado oscuro, por primera vez en meses estaba lloviendo, todos estaban sentados en la sala, todos vestidos de luto, todos menos uno, Ryoma, quien recogió el periódico y leyó la primera plana en donde había una foto de Ann acompañada de Ryoma, ambos intentando escapar de los fotógrafos.

_El escándalo de la relación del actor Echizen Ryoma con la exitosa empresaria Tachibana Ann, se desató hace un par de meses, desde un principio la relación fue un pecado, y es que se trataba de una mujer casada, de nueve años mayor que Echizen. Parecía ser que la señorita Tachibana estaba dispuesta a dar todo por la relación que mantenía con el actor, y es que después de pedir y conseguir el divorcio se mudó con Echizen a la casa de los padres del último._

_Esta madrugada, a las 4 y 25 según dicen los exámenes, la señorita Tachibana Echizen murió._

_Conducía en su vehiculo a toda velocidad, saliendo del pueblo, cuando al parecer ocurrió una falla, se perdió el control y cayó por el barranco de la zona, a las nueve de la mañana recién se logró sacar el cuerpo inerte del agua… _

Ryoma tiró el periódico a un lado, pero nadie le prestó atención, se escuchaban los gemidos del llanto de las mujeres intentando ser suprimidos, lloraban con pesar, pobre Ryoma, era lo único que cruzaba por sus mentes, Ryoma salió del lugar como ya antes había echo, subió al carro y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo, dispuesto a llegar al lugar en donde la perdió, al lugar en donde se la llevaron…

Caminó hasta el barranco, abajo estaba el mar con la fuerte corriente que lo caracterizaba, Ryoma cogió una piedra y la lanzó con furia sintiendo el nudo en la garganta.

"¡¿PORQUE?!"-gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir, pero él no lo permitía-"¿PORQUE¿QUE TE HIZO ELLA?"-siguió gritando sintiendo dolor en su garganta, pero él lo deseaba, deseaba sentir más dolor, quería morir¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si la había perdido?-"¡MALDICION¿Por qué, porque...?"-decía cada vez más bajo ya con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras poco a poco se sentaba y daba golpes al suelo con todo el odio que había guardado hasta ese momento-"¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi?"-susurró abriendo los ojos que había mantenido cerrados con fuerzas-"Si es así, llévame a mi también"-dijo ya sin poderse contener más y lanzando un fuerte grito.

"¿Qué estupideces estas hablando?"-preguntó una voz extrañamente conocida a la vez que sus pasos se escuchaban más cercanos.

"Lárgate Ryoga"-rugió Ryoma con todo el cabellos cayendo por su rostro sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano.

"¿Acaso piensas morir porque ella ya no está contigo?"-preguntó Ryoga jalándolo del polo para que Ryoma se levantara-"¿Acaso crees que tus palabras tienen sentido?"

"¡tu no sabes como se siente!"-exclamó Ryoma sintiendo como la voz se le iba-"Ya no necesito vivir, ella... ella..."-susurró cuando de repente sintió el golpe proporcionado por Ryoga de lleno en su rostro haciéndolo caer.

"Escúchame pequeño"-dijo Ryoga con el puño aún en alto-"Deja de decir tanta basura, la vida no se toma tan a la ligera"-dijo Ryoga acercándose a su hermano quien no reaccionaba y cogía su mejilla con dolor, nunca pensó que lo golpearían-"Si tu también mueres, imagínate como estarían los demás"-dijo Ryoga ya a insignificantes centímetros de Ryoma estirando el brazo para que Ryoma pudiera levantarse, Ryoma lo aceptó y mientras recobraba la postura Ryoma lo jaló hacia sí en un arranque de emociones y abrazo al menor, dejando que apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro-"Entonces, esto se convertiría en una cadena"-susurró sintiendo como Ryoma se sujetaba más fuerte.

"Es mi culpa"-habló por fin entre susurros Ryoma –"ella sabía que yo le seguiría..."-dijo sintiendo las calidas lágrimas caer por su rostro-"Es mi culpa..."

--------------

**De vuelta a nuestros tiempos**

"¡DETÉNGANSE!"-gritó Tezuka después del cuartote la pelea, ya conciente de que las cosas se escapaban de sus manos-"O dejan de pelear o llamo a seguridad"-advirtió sabiendo que por lo menos eso les haría entrar en razón.

"Tezuka, no deberías entrometerte en cosas así"-dijo Ryoma sin despegar la mirada de su oponente Fuji, que ahora cogía su mejilla asombrado de encontrar una herida.

"Aún no terminamos"-dijo Fuji esbozando una sonrisa cuando veía a Ryoma dispuesto a continuar, cuando de repente alguien se interpuso entre los dos.

Sakuno no sabía que acababa de hacer, no tenía forma de decir nada, solo les dirigió una mirada de desacuerdo y de confusión, después de todo no sabía porque habían terminado de esa manera, uno dando un golpe al otro, hasta tal punto que Ryoma no pudiera soltar su abdomen por el dolor que le había causado.

"¡ustedes fuera de aquí!"-gritó Tezuka ya fuera de sus casillas, odiaba esa clase de actitudes por parte de ambos, era hora de que las sobrellevaran.

Ryoma y Fuji salieron del estudio, consientes de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, ninguno de los dos se dirigió miradas cuando ya estuvieron afuera, Ryoma se dirigió al baño, a ver que tan mal se encontraba, claro que sin permitir que Fuji supiera que sus golpes lograron un efecto negativo en Ryoma.

"Sakuno, será mejor que nos marchemos"-dijo Oishi sabiendo bien que ya había visto lo suficiente.

Sakuno volteó a mirar a su sempai y negó con la cabeza aún habían cosas que hacer y ella no se iría hasta por lo menos lograr hacerse una idea, Oishi entendió y se fue, esperando a que Sakuno volviera viva a casa.

Todos ya estaban sentados, comportándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes, Tezuka se acomodó la corbata suspirando con pesar maldiciendo internamente.

"Por favor sigamos"-pidió a la vez que se quitaba los lentes y pasaba la mano por su rostro.

"Atención"-gritó Sadaharu a través del megáfono haciendo que todos se reunieran frente a él.

--------------

"Ahora ¿Qué haré?"-se preguntó Sakuno saliendo del lugar virando la cabeza de un lado a otro al parecer buscando algo.

"Sakuno"-llamó una voz detrás de ella haciéndola girar para saber de quien se trataba-"¿sucede algo?"-preguntó al ver a Sakuno en medio de la pista que dividía esa parte del estudio con la otra-"Debes tener frío"-dijo mientras Sakuno avergonzada asentía con la cabeza-"¿quieres acompañarme a otro lugar"-preguntó Fuji, Skuno asntió, no tenía otra opción, quería hablar con Fuji, pero tampoco quería quedarse mucho tiempo allí en la calle. Sakuno sacó su block de la cartera y comenzó a escribir, cuando terminó le entregó la hoja a Fuji justo antes de que llegaran al estacionamiento.

"¿Qué sucedió hace poco?"-había escrito, Fuji lo leyó y permaneció en silencio al parecer pensando en la mejor respuesta que dar.

"¿acaso no es obvio?"-preguntó dirigiéndole sus profundos ojos azules a Sakuno a quien se le aceleró el pulso al imaginarse de que podría tratarse-"Ya las cosas están claras, lo último que queda… es a quien de los dos eliges"-dijo Fuji-"Debes saber que si te decides por Ryoma igual no me daré por vencido"-dijo mientras Sakuno abría los ojos de par en par sintiendo como la sangre subía hacia su cabeza, ella entreabrió la boca aunque estuviera conciente de que no podría expresar nada-"Por favor Sakuno"-pidió Fuji con un poco de dolor imaginándose el rechazo-"El no te amará como yo…"-dijo acercándola hacia sí y abrazándola, escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos sueltos de Sakuno que ahora se mezclaban con los suyos, de verdad que la quería, talvez un capricho, pero era el más grande que jamás había tenido, la deseaba, podía sonar inmaduro, pero la quería solo para sí, no se imaginaba como sería si ella elegía a Ryoma.

Sakuno se puso nerviosa por el acercamiento, pero por alguna razón al sentirlo tan cerca de ella sintió como su calor le llenaba, sentía que sus palabras eran de verdad y como poco a poco se derretía en sus brazos… pero ¿y Ryoma?, acaso sentía algo por él, si era así, entonces tal vez él también pudiera corresponderle, después de todo Ryoma fue el que había comenzado la pelea con Fuji.

¿Qué debía hacer?... los pensamientos le llenaban la mente, y llegaban a ser molestos, Sakuno cerró fuertemente los ojos, y Fuji se alejó un poco.

"Dime Sakuno ¿puedes contestar?"-preguntó cuando de repente sintió la mano de Sakuno fría por el clima cogiendo su mejilla herida, mirándolo con preocupación, pero para su asombro ella sonrió y colocó la otra mano en la mejilla contraria, Sakuno solo deseó que después de eso todo se volviera más simple y sin pensarlo de nuevo, besó a Fuji.

Hace tiempo que deseaba tenerla así de cerca en sus brazos, nunca permitiría que algo así se olvidase fácilmente, ahora ella era su mujer, los besos se intensificaron y Sakuno sentía que la situación se le escapaba, pero los problemas salieron volando cuando sintió a Fuji más cerca de ella…

--------------

"Que horrible clima"-susurró Ryoma saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, Tezuka debía estar furioso con él, y prefería volver más tarde, respiro profundo moviendo su cabello a un lado, cuando de repente vió dos sombras a la distancia.

"¿sakuno…?"-preguntó sintiendo como la sangre se le hervía al verla al lado de…¿Fuji?

No podía ser su imaginación

* * *

**no me maten, aunque me encanta recibir amenazas (soy una masoquista juju), sí, las cosas estan un poco raritas ¿no? jeje, pero ya veremos el final que tengo preparado.**

**Si les gustó, si tienen alguna duda, si descubrieron algo que debería corregir, SOLO DIGANMELO, de verdad que lo apreciaré, en fín, espero encontrarlos en el proximo capitulo**

**hasta la proxima bye bye.**


End file.
